SUNSHINE
by geminie88
Summary: Setiap keputusan yang kita ambil akan membawa kita pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga. Ketika Hinata memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada luka lama yang kembali terbuka. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, ataukah dia akan menyerah karena terlalu lelah.
1. prologue

Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada luka lama yang harus kembali terbuka. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah karena sudah terlalu lelah.

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Prologue**

Hinata

 _Wanita muda ini berusaha untuk tetap menjalani hidup meskipun cobaan yang melandanya datang bertubi-tubi. Di lupakan oleh suami sendiri, di usir oleh mertuanya kemudian kehilangan salah satu buah hatinya. Wanita itu mencoba melangkah maju meskipun tertatih, menjalani hari demi hari demi satu-satu nya orang yang begitu berharga yang tersisa dalam hidupnya, putrinya Himawari.. ya hanya karena putrinya lah wanita itu sanggup bertahan sampai saatt ini.  
_

* * *

Naruto

 _Pria itu akhir-akhir ini selalu bermimpi tentang seorang wanita berambut panjang indigo dengan mata jernih seperti mutiara berwarna amytesis beserta dua bayi kecil dalam gendongannya . Dalam mimpinya dia tidak bisa melihat wajah ataupun mengetahui nama wanita misterius itu. Namun senyumnya yang hangat dan suaranya yang lembut membawa ketenangan tersendiri pada hati Naruto. jauh di lubuk hatinya pria itu merasakan rasa rindu yang mendalam pada si wanita misterius yag hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya._

* * *

Gaara

 _Pria stoic workaholic yang tak peduli dengan hubungan yang mengikat, akhirnya menemukan seorang wanita yang menarik perhatiannya. Wanita sederhana dengan senyum sehangat matahari dan suara selembut beludru. Dia tak peduli dengan status si wanita, dia akan berusaha mendapatkan satu-satunya wanita yang berhasil menarik hatinya itu. sampai mereka di persatukan dalam sebuah janji di hadapan tuhan.._

* * *

Kushina

 _Karena janjinya pada sang sahabat untuk menikahkan putra semata wayangnya dengan putri dari keluarga sahabatnya itu, membuat Khusina mengusir istri yang dinikahi putranya bersama dengan kedua anaknya yang tak lain cucunya sendiri, untuk menghilang dan tak pernah muncul lagi di hadapan mereka._

* * *

 _ok guys.. aku datang dengan cerita baru, ini baru prologue sih, keep or delete?_


	2. Chapter 1

Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?.

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 1**

"Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau bersedia?" entah ini sudah keberapa kali pemuda itu menanyakan hal yang sama pada wanita di depannya. Namun sepertinya sang wanita masih tetap bergeming pada pendiriannnya.

"a-aku.. aku tidak tahu. Kau tahu dengan jelas keadaanku. Aku..aku, maksudku apakah kau tidak akan malu dengan statusku. Kau adalah orang terhormat. Pasti banyak gadis di luaran sana yang tergila-gila padamu dan mereka lebih layak untukmu. Jika kau bersamaku pasti akan banyak pembicaraan miring tentang kita" si wanita tetap dengan alasan yang sama berusaha menolak tawaran pemuda di depannya

Cih itu lagi, kalau boleh jujur si pemuda berambut merah itu sudah muak dengan alasan yang di ungkapkan oleh wanita di hadapannya. Hell dia harus mengatakan berapa puluh kali lagi bahwa dirinya tidak peduli dengan omongan orang lain. Memangnya siapa mereka berani mengatur kehidupan pribadinya. Ayahnya? Ibunya? Atau bahkan jika itu adalah saudaranya dia tetap akan teguh pada pendiriannya untuk memiliki sang wanita pujaan yang kini sedang duduk di hadapannya.

* * *

Gaara Sabaku adalah pria mandiri dan mapan, di usianya yang ke 19 tahun saja dia sudah di hadapkan dengan limpahan tanggung jawab atas perusahaan property yang di tinggalkan oleh ayahnya yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan. Sementara ibunya sudah meninggal semenjak dia lahir ke dunia ini. Walaupun dia mempunyai dua orang kakak, namun kedua kakanya menolak untuk mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya.

Kakak tertuanya Temari Sabaku, atau sekarang telah berganti marga menjadi Temari Nara setelah menikah dengan si jenius Shikamaru Nara, menolak mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya dengan alasan, ingin fokus untuk mengurus putranya, Shikadai Nara. Sedangkan kakak laki-lakinya Kankouru Sabaku, telah menikah dengan seorang wanita keturunan China dan sekarang di limpahi tanggung jawab untuk mengurus perusahaan orang tua istrinya tersebut. Jadi tinggalah Gaara seorang yang mau tidak mau harus menerima limpahan tanggung jawab itu.

Berbagai omongan miring tentang kemampuannya untuk menangani perusahaan besar sekaliber Sabaku, Pandangan remeh para pesaingnya setiap mereka berhadapan untuk memenangkan tender dari klien, Atau anggapan tidak percaya dari klien yang bekerja sama dengannya sudah jadi makanan sehari-hari saat pertama kali dia memimpin perusahaannya.

Gaara tak pernah mempedulikan itu semua, yang dia lakukan hanya berusaha keras untuk membuktikan kemampuannya. Meski dengan usianya yang masih muda dia mampu membawa perusahaannya bersaing dengan perusahaan-perusahaan kelas atas. Bahkan dengan tangan besinya itulah perusahaannya sekarang ada di tingkat paling tinggi berturut turut selama beberapa tahun kebelakang semenjak kepemimpinanya.

Saat ini usia Gaara sudah menginjak angka 25. Usia yang wajar untuk segera memilik pendamping hidup. Dan Gaara masih sendiri di usianya yang cukup dewasa itu, bahkan dia tidak punya pacar sama sekali. Bukan berarti dia tidak laku. Lihatlah Rambut maroonnya yang indah, hidung mancungnya yang menantang, kulit putih bersih, tatto di kening yang membuatnya terkesan manly, mata hijau dengan lingkaran hitam disekelilingnya yang menunjukan bahwa dia adalah pekerja keras dan jangan lupa tubuh tegapnya yang seksi. Hei harus diingat juga dia adalah presdir sebuah perusahaan raksasa. Jadi wanita mana coba yang tidak tertarik padanya?

Kedua kakaknya sudah menawarkan berbagai tipe perempuan yang dikenal dengan harapan adiknya itu akan tertarik. Bahkan banyak dari kliennya menawarkan untuk menikahkan putri mereka pada Gaara. Masalahnya dari semua wanita itu tidak ada satupun yang dapat menarik hatinya.

Tidak... Gaara tidak memiliki kriteria wanita tertentu, ahh bahkan dia tidak tahu tipe dan jenis wanita. Menurutnya itu tidak penting juga, dia yakin bahwa jika memang dirinya ingin punya pendamping dia akan memilikinya suatu saat nanti. Lagian di zaman sekarang pernikahan bukanlah hal yang harus di lakukan. Banyak pasangan yang sudah tinggal bersama dan melakukan aktifitas suami istri meski mereka belum terikat pernikahan. Jadi hal yang mengikat seperti pernikahan belum mau difikirkan olehnya.

Gaara kini sedang berada di jalanan menuju ke tempat pemakamn kedua orang tuanya. Dia baru mendarat di Jepang beberapa jam yang lalu. Biasanya setiap pekan ke4 pada 3 bulan sekali, dia selalu berkunjung ke makam kedua orang tuanya. Namun karena kesibukannya beberapa tahun terakhir untuk membangun cabang-cabang perusahaannya di berbagai negara di benua Asia, membuatnya tak pernah mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya lagi.

Entahlah Gaara lupa sejak kapan dia memulai hal seperti itu. Seingatnya dulu bahkan dia tak tahu letak makam ibunya. Namun semenjak dia tinggal bersama neneknya Chiyo, Gaara mulai melakukan aktifitas ini. Dulu saat neneknya masih hidup mereka selalu datang berdua untuk mengunjungi makam kedua orang tuanya. Dia jadi teringat dengan neneknya itu, satu-satu orang yang mengurus dan menyayanginya di saat semua orang membenci dan tak meperdulikan dirinya.

 _dulu.. saat Gaara masih kecil Temari dan Kankouru membenci dirinya. Dia tak pernah di ajak bermain bersama oleh mereka, atau ketika dia mengahampiri kedua kakaknya untuk mengajak bermain, mereka malah berlalu tak memperdulikan dirinya._

 _Ayahnya sama saja, bahkan keberadaan Gaara tak pernah di anggap. Saat Sekolah Dasar, dia selalu belajar dengan rajin agar dapat nilai yang bagus untuk menunjukan pada ayahnya bahwa dia juga bisa seperti kakaknya yang dipuji karena mendapatkan nilai yang bagus. Namun dirinya harus kecewa, bahkan ketika Gaara mendapatkan penghargaan sebagai siswa dengan nilai tertinggi di sekolahnya, jangankan pujian sebuah senyum bangga saja tak ayahnya perlihatkan pada Gaara._

 _Awalnya Gaara kecil tidak mengerti mengapa ayah dan kedua kakaknya seolah membenci dirinya. kadang Gaara selalu bertanya dan berusaha mendapat kasih sayang dari mereka. Namun semakin besar dia toh tak peduli dengan hal itu. mungkin Gaara lelah, ingat kesabaran manusia ada batasnya. Akhirnya dia mulai menutup diri dan menjauh dari mereka, keluarganya sendiri. Dia jadi orang yang apatis dan tidak peduli terhadap hidup orang lain. mulai bergaul dengan anak-anak yang tidak bertanggung jawab, sering berbuat onar. Bahkan beberapa kali keluar masuk penjara._

 _Kedua kakaknya mulai mendekati Gaara di saat usia anak itu menginjak 15 tahun, ketika dia semakin terjun tak terkendali dalam pergaulan tak sehatnya. Mereka sering minta maaf karena sikap mereka selama ini dan berjanji akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuk dirinya. namun hati Gaara sudah tertutup, dia tidak pernah mempedulikan kedua kakaknya oh bahkan ayahnya yang setiap saat harus membayar jaminan untuk dirinya jika dia masuk penjara karena menghajar orang._

 _Sampai suatu hari saat usia nya menginjak 16, Neneknya Chiyo datang ke kediaman mereka, dengan wajah keras dan langsung memarahi ayahnya. Saat itu Gaara masuk Rumah Sakit karena kecelakaan di balapan liar. Neneknya langsung meminta pihak Rumah sakit untuk memindahkan Gaara ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, kota tempat neneknya tinggal. Mulai dari sanalah awal mula perubahan Gaara._

 _Bersama sang nenek Gaara mulai mendapatkan kasih sayang yang selama ini tak pernah di dapatnya. Dia mulai bisa sedikit membuka diri terhadap sekitarnya menjalin pertemanan dengan anak sebayanya, bergaul sehat, walau tetap masih tertutup. Kecuali pada sang neneklah Gaara berani mengungkapkan segala perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya. Hanya di depan neneknyalah Gaara bisa menunjuksn emosi lain selain muka datar yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Dia bisa tertawa terbahak, atau menangis tersedu jika sudah bersama sang nenek._

 _Setiap tahun biasanya sang nenek selalu mengajak Gaara berkunjung ke makam ibunya. Dikuburan itulah nenek Chiyo selalu bercerita tentang sosok ibunya, Karura Sabaku. Gaara tak pernah tahu ibunya seperti apa, dia hanya pernah melihat sang ibu melalui foto-foto yang ada di rumahnya. Namun melalui cerita nenek Chiyo, dia seolah mengenal sang ibu . Dari sanalah akhirnya Gaara tahu bahwa betapa mencintainya sang ayah terhadap ibunya, dan mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan ayahnya membenci dirinya yang secara tidak langsung merupakan penyebab kematian orang yang di cintainya._

 _Setelah kelahiran Kankouru melalui proses operasi, Karura ibunya memang di larang oleh dokter untuk hamil kembali. Karena di khawatirkan jika proses persalinan yang sama di alaminya lagi, dia tidak bisa selamat. Namun saat usia Kankouru menginjak 2 tahun, Karura menyadari bahwa dia hamil kembali. Sang ayah Rei Sabaku sudah menyuruh karura untuk aborsi saja, karena jika di lanjutkan nyawa istrinya tersebut terancam. Namun sebagai seorang ibu, Karura tetap mempertahankan buah hatinya walaupun dengan resiko berbahaya. Dan benar saja saat melahirkan Gaara melalui proses operasi yang sama, Karura tidak bisa selamat. Dia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya sesaat setelah proses persalinan selesai, meninggalkan luka yang dalam terhadap Rei dan kedua anaknya._

 _Menurut neneknya karena hal itulah Rei Sabaku tidak bisa menerima kehadiran Gaara. Dia selalu mengabaikan putranya itu. Dari dulu nenek Chiyo memang sudah ingin membawa Gaara untuk tinggal bersamanya , tapi karena usia Gaara yang saat itu masih di bawah umur menghalangi keinginannya. Dan ketika neneknya mendengar Gaara kecelakaan karena mengikuti balapan liar di usianya yang masih di bawah umur, tidak ada alasan lain untuk tak segera membawa cucunya pergi dari keluarga yang mengabaikannya itu._

 _Pada usianya yang ke 19 tahun Gaara di beritahu bahwa ayahnya sekarat setelah mengalami kecelakaan. Dia datang dengan di temani oleh nenek Chiyo untuk menjenguk ayahnya. Neneknya selalu mengajarkan bahwa Gaara harus tetap berbuat baik pada keluarganya. Tak lepas dari apapun yang pernah mereka lakukan, Gaara harus tetap menyayangi mereka._

 _Apalagi beberapa tahun kebelakang setelah kepindahannya ke Konoha, sang ayah selalu berusaha untuk berinteraksi dengan dirinya. menanyakan kabar pendidikannya, dan bahkan menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke rumah keluarga mereka di Suna. Meskipun Gaara hanya menanggapinya dengan diam seolah tak peduli_

 _Gaara tiba di ruang rawat ayahnya, ketika sang ayah sudah di kerumuni oleh kedua saudaranya beserta anak dan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Sang ayah yang sudah bernafas putus-putus segera mengangkat tangan dan mengisyaratkan nya untuk mendekat ketika melihat Gaara yang baru saja tiba. Dia yang mengerti langsung mendekati sang ayah tepat di sisi kanannya kemudian menggenggam tangan ayahnya._

" _gaa-gaara... ma-maafkan ayah selama ini tak pernah peduli padamu, tapi kau harus tahu itu hanya kerena ayah tak sanggup melhatmu. Kau selalu mengingatkan ayah pada kegagalan ayah menjaga ibumu. Sebe-sebenarnya ayah sayang padamu." Setelah mengatakan itu sang ayah pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya._

 _Sepertinya Rei memang sengaja menunggu Gaara untuk menyampaikan perasaannya di akhir kehidupannya..Temari beserta istri Kankouru saling memeluk dan menangis tersedu, sementara Shikamau dan Kankouru hanya terdiam dengan menunduk. Gaara langsung ke luar ruangan di iikuti oleh nenek Chiyo. Dia duduk di bangku tunggu yang tersedia di luar ruangan itu_

 _Gaara hanya terdiam mencoba mencerna semua kejadian yang dia alami. Tak ada air mata yang keluar dari matanya. Air mata bahagia karena akhirnya ayahnya mengakui bahwa dia menyayangi Gaara, ataupun air mata sedih karena dia telah di tinggalkan sang ayah._

Suara klakson mobil menyadarkannnya dari lamunan, Gaara tak sadar bahwa lampu merah telah berganti hijau. Dia kemudian melajukan mobilnya kembali menuju pemakaman kedua orang tuanya.

Sebelum memasuki area pemakaman Gaara terlebih dahulu berhenti di Toko bunga yang ada di dekat sana. Gaara turun dari Hummer H3 nya dan melihat ke arah toko bunga di hadapannya, rasanya ada yang berbeda dari tempat ini. Dia memang cukup sering ke toko ini untuk membeli buket bunga setiap kali dia akan ke makam ke dua orang tuanya. Karena hanya toko ini lah satu-satunya yang ada di daerah itu. Seingatnya terakhir kali dia kesini nama toko bunga yang terpampang di plang nama bukan "Sunshine Flourist & bakery" namun "Yamanaka Flourist". Entah sejak kapan nama itu berganti. Tidak mau ambil pusing, akhirnya Gaara memutuskan untuk memasuki bangunan tersebut toh wajar saja bukan dia memang sudah sekitar 4 tahun tak berkunjung ke tempat ini.

Gaara langsung di suguhi dengan suasana berbeda dengan terakhir kali dia mengunjungi tempat ini. Bangunan yang dulunya terlihat kecil itu menjadi lebih luas dan terbagi menjadi 3 bagian, sayap sebelah kanan di jadikan bagian untuk toko bunga, kemudian sayap krinya di jadikan bagian untuk toko kue. Dan di tengah-tengah ruangan tersedia beberapa meja bundar yang di lengkapi dengan kursi untuk duduk. Setiap ruangan di pisahkan oleh dinding kaca, jadi kita bisa melihat aktifitas di masing-masing ruangan. Warna catnya yang lembut dan interior ruangannya yang berwarna senada membuat toko itu bernuansa nyaman dan menenangkan. Dan Gaara yang notebenenya adalah seorang yang bergerak di bidang design interior cukup kagum dengan selera si pemilik toko.

Tak banyak pengunjung yang berada di Toko tersebut, tapi tak bisa di bilang sedikit juga, mengingat ini bukan hari libur dan bukan jam istirahat kerja. Mungkin karena sekarang toko ini juga menyediakan tempat untuk mengistirahatkan diri sambil memesan kue dan minuman yang tersedia di bagian sayap kiri bangunan.

Gaara memutuskan untuk duduk dan memesan segelas minuman dan beberapa potong kue untuk sekedar mengistirahatkan badannya yang cukup kelelahan setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 2 jam dari pusat Kota ke tempat ini.

Dia duduk di meja paling ujung di dekat jendela kaca yang menampilkan pemandangan alam daerah itu. setelah membaca menu yang terdapat di atas mejanya, Gaara memutuskan memanggil pelayan dan memesan _sencha (minuman yang berasal dari daun teh yang ditumbuk dan di keringkan. Teh ini memiliki rasa ringan dan tidak terlalu pahit)_ dan beberapa kue tak terlalu manis sebagai pelengkapnya.

Sesaat dia memeriksa ponselnya untuk membalas beberapa e-mail yang masuk. Tak berselang lama seorang wanita menghampirinya dengan membawa pesanannya tadi.

"Silahkan tuan, nikmati pesanan anda" suara lembut sang pramusaji membuat Gaara mendongakan wajahnya. Di depannya seorang wanita meletakan sebuah poci teh lengkap dengan gelasnya dan satu piring kue yang menguarkan aroma wangi. Wajahnya yang putih di bingkai oleh mahkota gelap sepanjang pertengahan punggung, kemudian matanya yang berwarna aneh membuat Gaara penasaran sehingga dia tanpa sadar terus memandangi wanita di hadapannya itu.

"maaf tuan, apa ada yang salah?" tanya wanita berambut gelap itu dengan agak canggung karena diperhatikan oleh pria di hadapannya

"ahh.. tidak. Tentu tidak" jawab Gaara memutus pandangannya.

"syukurlah.. kalau begitu saya permisi dulu dan selamat menikmati" pamit si pramusaji kemudian berlalu dari hadapan Gaara

Gaara terus memperhatikan wanita itu sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu sebuah ruangan, tapi tak lama si wanita keluar lagi dan duduk di meja kasir. Sabaku muda itu akhirnya mencicipi minuman yang ada di hadapannya setelah memutuskan untuk menghentikan pandangannya pada wanita pramusaji tadi.

Rasa teh nya enak dan ringan, membuat Gaara sedikit rileks. Dan rasa kuenya juga sangat pas dengan lidah Gaara yang memang tidak menyukai makanan manis. Ahh dia jadi ingat kue buatan neneknya, rasanya mirip sekali namun kue didepannya berpenampilan lebih menarik di banding kue yang biasa di buat neneknya itu. Dia jadi merindukan kehadiran sang nenek.

Sambil terus menyantap hidangan di hadapnnya. Gaara samar-samar mendengar percakapan yang berlangsung di meja kasir yang tak jauh dari mejanya.

"Ogawa-san , tuan yamada meminta pesanan bunga, tapi harus rangkaian tangan anda. Katanya 15 menit lagi akan ada orang suruhannya untuk mengambil bunga tersebut." Ujar seorang wanita yang berseragam pelayan kepada si pramusaji yang ternyata bermarga Ogawa itu. sepertinya pramusaji itu bukan sembarang orang di toko itu. buktinya dia di panggil dengan nama marganya. Biasanya seseorang yang memanggil nama orang lain dengan nama marga apalagi di akhiri dengan suffix san, tandanya orang tersebut menghormati orang yang di panggilnya.

 _Mungkin dia adalah atasannya atau pemillik toko ini_

"sudah kukatakan berapa kali sih Haru-chan, jangan panggil aku dengan nama margaku. Aku jadi merasa lebih tua kalau begitu. Padahal kita kan seumuran" Gaara mendengar suara lembut wanita itu protes

"tapi kau adalah pemilik tempat ini jadi rasanya tidak sopan saja kalau aku memanggil dengan nama kecilmu" kilah Haru

"meskipun aku adalah pemilik toko ini, aku tidak akan memecatmu hanya karena kau memanggil nama kecilku. Lagipula aku lebih senang jika kau memanggil dengan nama kecilku. ya sudah lain kali kau tidak akan ku maafkan jika tetap memanggil dengan nama margaku, mengerti!" ancam sang pemilik toko sambil tersenyum. Sebetulnya tidak seperti ancaman sih lebih mirip seperti seorang ibu yang membujuk anaknya untuk tidak main diluar, begitu mendayu dan penuh dengan kelembutan. Kemudian wanita bermata aneh itu berlalu kesayap kanan ruangan yang di pisahkan oleh dinding kaca.

 _Ternyata benar saja wanita itu yang memiliki toko ini. Jadi toko ini telah berpindah kepemilikan._

Gaara cukup terkesan dengan wanita bermarga ogawa tersebut, kerendahan hatinyan sungguh besar terhadap bawahannya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang selalu ingin di hormati oleh para pekerjanya. Karena ya itu memang kewajiban mereka sebagai bawahan.

Sabaku muda itu akhirnya menyudahi acara istirahatnya kemudian beranjak ke ruangan sebelahnya yang di batasi kaca untuk mencari bunga yang akan di letakan di makam ayah dan ibunya. Gaara bersiborok lagi dengan wanita pemilik senyum sehangat sinar matahari pagi itu.

"maaf tuan apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya ramah

"ahh.. aku ingin dua buket bunga" jawab Gaara sedikit canggung, karena tadi sempat tertangkap sedang memperhatikan wanita di hadapannya ini.

"apakah ada bunga khusus yang anda inginkan atau mungkin bunga kesukaan orang yang akan anda berikan bunga tersebut?"

"aku tidak tahu bunga kesukaan mereka. Bunga apapun untuk orang yang sudah meninggal mungkin." Jawab Gaara datar

"ahh maaf tuan.. berarti anda ingin membeli bunga untuk orang yang sudah meninggal, betul?"

"hn"

"apa anda begitu dekat dengan mereka? Maksud saya anda punya perasaan khusus atau hubungan yang dekat pada dua orang ini, atau hanya sebatas kenalan saja?" tanyanya sedikit gugup ketika melihat Gaara yang memandanginya dengan raut wajah aneh.

"memang ada hubungannya kedekatan kita terhadap orang yang akan kita kunjungi di pemakaman dengan bunga yang kita bawa?" tanya Gaara penasaran, setahunya semua jenis bunga sama bukan? Jadi apa bedanya?

"tentu tuan, setiap jenis dan warna bunga memiliki arti yang berbeda. Mungkin anda ingin menyampaikan sesuatu pada dua orang yang akan anda kunjungi di pemakaman itu?" tanya wanita itu lagi dengan mata yang tepat menatap lurus pada Gaara

"ahh.. baiklah. Kalau begitu buatkan aku 2 rangkaian bunga untuk ayah dan ibu ku yang sudah meninggal. Apa itu cukup spesifik?" kenapa dia jadi gugup sperti ini di perhatikan oleh wanita di depannya.

"ma-maaf tuan saya tidak bermaksud.." si wanita merasa tak enak hati

"tidak apa-apa nona, aku tahu kau hanya ingin aku mendapat kepuasan atas layananmu, jadi bisa kah aku mendapatkan bunganya?" Gaara mulai merasa canggung di perhatikan oleh wanita itu. Entahlah Gaara Sabaku seorang pengusaha bertangan besi, merasa terintimidasi dengan tatapan seorang wanita muda di hadapannya.

"tentu tuan, sebentar akan saya buatkan dua buket bunga yang istimewa untuk kedua orang tua anda yang sudah meninggal" ujarnya seraya berlalu. Seketika penciuman Gaara menangkap sejenis wewangian yang menarik penciumannya, entahlah apa parfum atau sejenis wangi bunga sepertinya. Seketika dia ingat bahwa dirinya sedang berada di toko bunga jadi mungkin tadi merupakan wangi bunga-bunga yang ada disini.

Gaara memperhatikan wanita itu dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa jenis bunga, tapi dari semua bunga yang di ambil warnanya senada, putih. Dia juga melihat tangan wanita itu dengan lihai merangkai bunga tersebut menjadi buket bunga yang indah. _Pantas saja tadi ada orang yang ingin karangan bunga khusus buatannya, ternyata dia memang ahli_.

Tak lama, Gaara di suguhi dengan 2 buket bunga yang di dominasi warna putih dengan sedikit aksen hijau dari daun-daun bunga tersebut.

"jadi boleh aku tahu, apa arti dari bunga-bunga ini, dan kenapa semua bunganya berwarna putih?" tanya Gaara menghabiskan kepenasarannya

'ahh.. bunga-bunga ini mempunyai arti sebagai rasa cinta tuan, sementara warna putih melambangkan penghormatan. Jadi bagus diberikan pada kedua orang tua kita. Semoga tuan suka dengan buket bunganya" jawab wanita itu dengan tersenyum hangat.

Gaara sesaat terdiam melihat senyumana hangat itu langsung di tujukan padanya. Rasanya aneh namun menyenangkan secara bersamaan. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan ini sebelumnya. Dadanya berdebar tanpa alasan yang jelas. Mana mungkin hanya karena senyuman wanita di depannya ini kan? _Muungkin hanya karena kelelahan._ Fikirnya kemudian

"hn" jawab Gaara singkat mencoba menutupi dadanya yang berdebar tak menentu.

"ahh dan tuan ini karangan bunga untuk ke dua orang tua anda. Anggap sebagai salam perkenalan dari saya, dan juga ucapan maaf saya kepada anda karena tadi terlalu banyak bertanya" wanita itu menyerahkan buket bunga yang lain dengan jenis bunga yang berbeda namun masih dengan warna yang sama yaitu putih.

"sebenarnya anda tidak perlu repot nona, saya tadi sudah bilang bahwa saya tidak apa-apa" ujar Gaara berusaha menolak

"jangan di tolak tuan, saya sudah berusaha membuatnya loh" wanita di depannya itu membujuk Gaara untuk menerima rangkaian bunga darinya. Akhirnya Gaara menerima rangkaian bunga tersebut agar dia bisa secepatnya pergi dari hadapan sang wanita yang terus membuat detak jantungnya tak menentu itu. ahh Gaara serasa bukan dirinya saja saat ini.

Gaara segera mendatangi makam kedua orang tuanya dengan membawa 4 buket bunga sekaligus. Dan meletakannya di masing-masing makam ayah dan ibunya.

"ayah..ibu bagaimana kabar kalian? Maaf aku baru bisa datang berkunjung kemari. Aku baru kembali lagi kenegara ini jadi maaf tak pernah mengunjuungi kalian selama ini" Gaara berbicara pada dua nisan di hadapannya. Dia tahu tak akan pernah ada jawaban dari mereka. Namun dengan begitu saja rasa rindu di hatinya merasa terobati.

Gaara terlalu khusyuk menceritakan tentang keadaan keluarga mereka. Dia tak sadar sudah ada seorang wanita yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Sabaku-san" wanita itu memanggilnya sambil menepuk bahu Gaara.

Gaara reflek berbalik dan melihat si wanita pramusaji begitu dekat dengannya, sampai-sampai dia bisa mencium nafas wanita itu. si Wanita yang kaget segera mundur agak menjauh dan bergerak dengan kikuk.

"ahh.. ma-maaf tuan, saya hanya ingin mengembalikan ini, tadi tertinggal di meja saat anda beristirahat di toko kami" wanita berambut gelap itu menyodorkan sebuah ponsel canggih berwarna hitam.

Gaara tidak menyadari kalau ponselnya tertinggal. Dia memang tadi sempat memainkan ponselnya untuk membalas beberapa e-mail, namun sepertinya dia lupa memasukannya kembali ke kantong jas yang dipakainya.

Gaara mengambil ponsel tersebut dari tangan wanita di hadapannya.

"terimakasih, tapi bagaimana kau tahu nama ku nona?" tanya Gaara, bukan apa-apa sebenarnya. Tapi aneh saja mereka baru pertama kali bertemu hari ini, tapi wanita di hadapannya sudah langsung tahu namanya.

"ahh itu, tadi pegawai saya yang mengatakan. Katanya anda sudah sering ke toko kami ketika toko itu masih di kelola oleh pemilik sebelumnya" jawabnya

"hn. Kenapa bukan pegawai anda yang memberikan ponsel ini pada saya?"

"itu karena kebetulan saya juga akan berkunjung ke makam seseorang disini tuan, jadi sekalian saja" jawabnya tetap sopan

"ohh.." Gaara akhirnya paham

"kalau begitu saya pamit tuan"

Wanita berambut gelap itu berlalu dari hadapan Gaara. Aroma parfum dari wanita tersebut tercium di hidung Gaara ketika wanita itu melewatinya. Aromanya lembut, sepertinya tadi saat Gaara sedang berada di toko bunga, dia mencium aroma yang persis seperti ini. Dia kira aroma itu berasal dari bunga-bunga yang ada disana. Dia baru tahu bahwa aroma itu berasal dari wanita ini.

Gaara terus memperhatikan wanita itu, rambut gelapnya yang tergerai melambai-lambai tertiup angin, mengirimkan Aroma samar bunga kepenciumannya. Wanita itu duduk di depan sebuah makam, ukurannya lebih kecil kemungkinan makam seorang anak kecil. _Adiknya mungkin._

Dia melihat wanita itu tersenyum dan sedikit bercerita di depan nisan. Sama seperti yang Gaara lakukan, bedanya Gaara dengan wajah sedih, dan wanita berambut gelap itu dengan wajah penuh senyum. Hal yang aneh menurut Gaara. Namun toh setiap orang berbeda kan dalam menyampaikan perasaannya. Merasa cukup, Gaara memutuskan bangkit dan berlalu dari makam, menuju ke parkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya.

Sesampainya di tempat parkir, dia tidak melihat ada kendaraan lain selain Hummer 3nya yang terparkir dengan gagah di sana. Memang tadi saat dia datang kesini tak ada kendaraan lain, tapi bukankah tadi si pemilik toko itu kesini juga? Lalu di mana kendarannya? Iya sih Jarak dari tokonya ke makam ini lumayan dekat, tapi tetap saja jika berjalan kaki membutuhkan waktu sekitar 15 menit.

Mungkin dia akan menunggu wanita itu untuk memberikan tumpangan padanya. Hitung-hitung sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena telah mengembalikan ponselnya. Sekali-kali berbuat baik tidak maslah kan?

Tak lama menunggu, Gaara melihat wanita berambut gelap itu datang ke arahnya.

"Sabaku-san kok masih disini?" tanyanya melihat Gaara yang masih berada di areal pemakaman dan bersandar pada mobil. Seperti sedang menunggu seseorang

"aku, menunggumu?" jawab Gaara singkat

"ahh.. apa ada yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda. Sehingga anda menunggu saya?" tanya wanita di depan Gaara lagi

"aku hanya ingin menawarkan tumpangan, kelihatannya kau tidak membawa kendaraan. Hitung-hitung ucapan terimaksih karena kau sudah mengembalikan ponselku." Jawab Gaara

"itu tidak perlu Sabaku-san, sudah tanggung jawab saya. Ponsel anda tertinggal di toko saya jadi sudah sewajibnya saya mengembalikannya. Lagipula secara kebetulan saya juga akan kesini" wanita itu berusaha menolak tawaran Gaara

"aku tidak menerima penolakan nona, dan kita juga searah. Jadi naiklah.." Gaara memaksa. Dan membukakan pintu mobil menyuruh wanita di hadapannya untuk naik, kemudian menutupnya kembali sebelum berlalu ke kursi pengemudi.

"jadi..boleh aku tahu namamu nona?" tanya Gaara setelah menjalankan mobilnya pelan "rasanya tidak adil jika kau tahu namaku, tapi aku tidak tahu namamu" lanjutnya menjelaskan

"ahh.. baiklah Sabaku-san. Namaku Hinata.. Hinata Ogawa" jawab si wanita yang baru Gaara ketahui bernama Hinata itu " Sabaku-san bisa memanggilku Hinata" lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

Senyum wanita itu lagi-lagi mengantarkan perasaan aneh yang menyenangkan kedalam diri Gaara.

"kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggilku dengan nama Gaara, Hinata. karena Sabaku adalah nama orang tuaku" balasnya

"baiklah Gaara-san"

Mereka terdiam sejenak. Biasanya Gaara akan nyaman dengan kondisi sepi, namun lagi-lagi sikapnya di depan wanita ini tidak dia pahami. Rasanya dia ingn terus mendengar suara lembut wanita di sebelahnya ini lagi dan lagi.

"jadi boleh aku tahu tadi kau mengunjungi makam siapa, adikmu kah? Karena yang ku lihat sepertinya ukuran kuburannya lebih kecil menandakan itu punya anak-anak" tanya Gaara

" bukan adik Gaara-san. Aku tadi mengunjungi makam anakku" jawab Hinata dengan tersenyum simpul

 _Anak ? jadi wanita ini sudah punya anak_. Gaara bergumam _._ Hah lagi-lagi Gaara jadi out of caracter. Tapi dia sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa. Mendengar Hinata berkata tentang anak membuatnya agak kecewa.

"jadi kau mempunyai seorang anak Hinata? di usiamu yang masih muda begini?" tanyanya penasaran. Ya usia Hinata memang masih terlihat sangat muda, palingan antara 20 tahunan. Dan sepengetahuannya wanita zaman sekarang jarang sekali yang mau punya anak di usia muda seperti itu.

"usia ku sudah 23 tahun Gaara-san, apa itu masih terdengar muda. Dan lagi pula aku memiliki 2 orang anak, kembar tepatnya lelaki dan perempuan. Yang sudah meninggal adalah anak laki-lakiku" Jawab Hinata

"23 tahun masih terbilang muda Hinata.." balasnya tak mau kalah sementara Hinata hanya terkikik melihat sikap Gaara yang menurutnya lucu. Dan Gaara dibuat semakin panas dingin mendengar suara tawa wanita di sampingnya. _Ya tuhan ada apa denganku?_

"mmm... Gaara-san bagaimana kalau anda mampir dulu. sebagai ucapan terimakasih karena anda sudah mengantar saya" tawar Hinata setelah tokonya sudah mulai terlihat "ahh maksud saya bukan mampir ke toko, kebetulan tokonya sudah tutup jika jam segini. Anda mampir ke rumah saya dulu untuk minum teh mungkin. Tempatnya tak jauh dari sini kok, Cuma melewati beberapa bangunan dari toko saya berada?" lanjutnya

Sesuai instruksi dari Hinata, Gaara menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah dengan taman kecil yang mengelilinginya. _Rumah kecil yang sederhana namun begitu asri dan nyaman._ Melihat rumah yang ada di hadapannya mengingatkan kembali Gaara pada rumah yang dulu di tinggalinya bersama sang nenek di Konoha.

"rumahmu indah Hinata" ujar Gaara mencoba berbasa-basi

"ah.. terimakasih Gaara-san, silahkan masuk" Hinata membuka pintu dan menyuruh Gaara masuk ke dalam rumah kecil itu..

Gaara langsung di sambut dengan rasa hangat yang merasuk ke tubuhnya saat dia memasuki ruang tamu rumah Hinata. mungkin rasa hangat itu berasal dari perapian yang sedang menyala di sisi kiri ruangan. Atau memang suasananya yang membuat terasa hangat.. ah Gaara tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

Setelah mempersilahkan tamunya untuk duduk, Hinata pergi ke dalam meninggalkan Gaara sendirian. Sepertinya untuk mengambil teh. Gaara memperhatikan sekeliling ruangan yang di tempatinya. Ruangannya cukup nyaman walaupun terkesan sangat kecil bagi Gaara yang senantiasa tinggal di rumah besar. Warna cat seperti yang terlihat di toko milik Hinata menghiasi setiap sisi dinding di ruangan ini juga, warna ungu muda yang lembut. Di sisi kanan sofa yang sedang di dudukinya terdapat sebuah meja hias yang memajang berbagai bingkai foto. Gaara mencoba melihat foto-foto tersebut selama menunggu Hinata datang menghampirinya kembali.

Semua foto yang terpajang terdiri dari foto-foto Hinata dengan 2 orang anak kecil, yang satu lelaki berambut kuning cerah dengan mata biru laut, dan perempuan dengan warna rambut menyerupai Hinata dengan mata biru yang sama seperti si anak lelaki. Sepertinya itu adalah anak-anaknya yang sempat Hinata ceritakan di mobil tadi.

Gaara mulai heran ketika tidak menemukan satupun figura yang menunjukan foto seorang pria dewasa untuk melengkapi keluarga tersebut. Sebenarnya bukan urusannya juga, tapi dia cukup penasaran dengan hal ini.. mana mungkin kan wanita semuda Hinata hidup sendirian mengurusi dua orang anak tanpa pendamping? Ahh Gaara mulai menanyakan kewarasannya yang begitu peduli dengan urusan orang lain, apalagi mengingat orang ini baru beberapa jam di kenalnya.

"Gaara-san silahkan nikmati minumannya seadanya, maaf ya.. saya tidak bisa menyediakan minuman-minuman mewah yang biasa di santap oleh eksekutif-eksekutif seperti anda." Ujar Hinata meletakan sepoci teh dan gelas-gelas kecil di depan Gaara beserta sepiring kue gulung yang menguarkan wangi kayu manis ke hidung Gaara. Wanita itu menuangkan teh beraroma khas ke dalam secangkir gelas kemudian menyodorkannya ke hadapan Gaara, lalu menuangkan secangkir lagi untuk dirinya sendiri

"Hn, terimakasih" hanya itu jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Gaara. Dia kemudian mengambil cangkir di depannya dan menyesap minuman itu. saat mendongakan kepala, tatapannya jatuh pada wanita di hadapannya dan matanya tak dapat berpaling.

Di depannya Hinata sedang terpejam dengan cangkir teh didepan hidungnya. Wanita itu menghirup uap yang mengeluarkan aroma khas teh selayaknya seorang bangsawan zaman dulu jika mereka sedang mengadakan jamuan minum teh.. Dia mengenal beberapa klan bangsawan yang masih mempertahankan budaya sperti itu, apa wanita di hadapannya ini termasuk dalam golongan mereka? Hah Gaara lagi-lagi terusik untuk mengetahui tentang wanita di hadapannya ini lebih jauh

"ekhem..Hinata, kalau boleh tahu kau tinggal bersama siapa disini?" Gaara mencoba memulai pembicaraan

Hinata pelan-pelan membuka matanya kemudian menatap Gaara sebentar "saya hanya tinggal dengan putri saya Gaara-san, tapi kebetulan dia sedang bersama Haruka sekarang. Tadi sebelum ke makam saya menitipkan putri saya padanya"

"oh.." Gaara mulai penasaran "maaf.. suamimu?" tanya Gaara hati-hati takut menyinggung wanita di hadapannya. Sejak kapan seorang Gaara peduli dengan perasaan orang lain? Ahh jangan tanyakan itu pada Gaara, dia sendiri bingung

"ah..itu.."Hinata agak ragu untuk menjawab

"tidak usah di jawab Hinata kalau kau tidak mau" Gaara mencoba tidak memaksa, padahal dalam hatinya dia berharap Hinata menjawab pertanyaan yang dia lontarkan.

"tidak apa-apa Gaara san lagi pula seharusnya aku sudah terbiasa dengan pertanyaan seperi itu. Apalagi selama beberapa tahun ini orang-orang selalu menanyakan hal yang sama padaku." Hinata terdiam sebentar "aku sudah tidak bersama suamiku lagi, kami sudah berpisah, begitulah." lanjut Hinata dengan tersenyum.

Namun bagi Gaara senyum itu tidak sehangat senyum yang Gaara lihat sebelumnya. "aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu mengingat hal buruk Hinata.." ucap Gaara

Hinata yang mendengarnya terlihat kaget. Dia selalu bisa menutupi seluruh perasaannya dari orang lain, tapi pria di hadapannya bisa langsung menebak bahwa Hinata menyembunyikan luka lama yang berusaha di pendamnya.. hahh padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam. _Apa pria ini mempunyai ilmu nujum?ahh jangan-jangan dia dukun_

"jangan berfikir macam-macam" ujar Gaara yang bisa menebak apa yang wanita di hadapannya fikirkan

"ah..hahaha..maafkan saya Gaara san" Hinata tertawa canggung karena ketahuan berfikir buruk tentang pria di hadapannya ini "aku hanya.."

"aku bisa melihat dari senyummu yang di paksa Hinata, saat kau menyebutkan perpisahan dengan suamimu" potong Gaara "kau tahu, sebagai seorang eksekutif aku sudah menghadapi bermacam-macam tipe orang, jadi jangan heran dengan kemampuanku yang dengan mudah menebak bahwa kau menyembunyikan luka dalam hatimu. Begini-begini juga aku belajar psikologi" Gaara sedikitt membanggakan diri yang membuat Hinata memunculkan kembali senyum hangat yang tadi sempat alfa dari bibirnya.

"hmm.. hahh rasanya lega sekali punya seseorang yang bisa mengerti dirimu tanpa harus mengatakannya langsung" gumam Hinata dengan sedikit lirih, tak ingin terdengar Gaara.

Tapi jangan remehkan pendengaran Gaara yang tajam, meskipun suara Hinata di tekan sebegitu lirihnya yang bagi sebagian orang mungkin tidak akan terdengar namun bagi Gaara setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir Hinata terdengar dengan jelas dan jernih.

"kau harus membagi bebanmu pada orang lain Hinata, mungkin anggota keluargamu, atau orang yang kau percayai" ujar Gaara. _misalnya padaku_ lanjutnya dalam hati. Tuh kan kumat lagi sikap sok pedulinya di depan Hinata.

Sementara Hinata memandang Gaara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Gaara yang melihatnya menjadi salah tingkah apa dia salah bicara sehingga membuat wanita di hadapannya itu terlihat seperti ingin menangis saja

"ah Hinata maaf jika aku salah bicara".

"bukan begitu Gaara hanya saja, aku memang tidak punya siapa-siapa kecuali putriku, dan tak mungkin kau membagi beban dengan bayi berumur 3,5 tahun bukan?" Hinata tersenyum, berusaha menghilangkan kesedihan yang tiba-tiba kembali menyelimuti hatinya

"bagaimana dengan orang tua atau saudara?" Gaara bertanya merasa menyesal dengan ucapannya tadi

"aku tak punya orang tua, ah tepatnya tak pernah tahu mereka ada. Begitupun saudara. Aku tak punya keluarga Gaara. Tapi tak masalah toh sekarang aku punya putriku keluargaku satu-satunya" ucapnya dengan senyum sedih

"maksudmu tak tahu mereka bagaimana Hinata?" Gaara mulai penasaran

"maksudku aku punya seorang ibu, setidaknya itulah anggapanku selama 15 tahun umurku. Sampai ketika dia hendak meninggal saat usiaku 15 tahun dia membuat pengakuan bahwa dia bukanlah ibu kandungku"

Gaara ikut prihatin mendengarnya. Dia jadi merasa kurang bersyukur selama ini. Padahal dia di berikan keluarga, ya walaupun pada awalnya mereka tidak berhubungan baik namun setidaknya dia punya keluarga. Sementara wanita di hadapnnya hidup sebatang kara sejak umur 15 tahun. Umur yang sama saat Gaara mulai terjun ke dunia gelap sebelum di asuh neneknya.

Wanita di hadapannya ini, entah setegar apa. Padahal kehidupannya lebih tragis dari yang Gaara alami namun dia tetap bisa menebar senyum hangat pada setiap orang. Sementara Gaara?

"kau pasti sangat mencintai putrimu?" Gaara bertanya, sebenarnya dia hanya teringat akan ibunya tiba-tiba

"Ya.. sangat. Hanya karena dialah aku bisa bertahan hidup meskipun sulit tapi setidaknya aku bahagia bisa mencapai tahap seperti sekarang" ujar Hinata.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam sejenak saling menyelami fikiran masing-masing.

Hinata terkejut tiba-tiba, saat memahami bahwa tanpa sadar dia telah membuat Gaara mendengarkan ceritanya. Bahkan dia sudah lancang menganggap Gaara seperti seorang sahabat akrab yang telah lama tak jumpa. Padahal sebelumnya dia selalu membangun dinding tak kasat mata pada setiap orang yang berusaha mendekat ke padanya.

Namun pria di hadapannya ini seolah mampu melewati celah-celah sempit pada hatinya sehingga membuat dia merasa nyaman bercerita dengannya. Atau ini karena Hinata sedang di rumahnya saja, tempat teraman di dunia baginya. Jadi dia mau mencertiakan rahasia-rahasia kecil kehidupannya yang selama ini tak pernah dia ceritakan pada orang lain. Atau karena Gaara memahami ilmu psikologis sehingga lelaki itu dengan pandai bisa membuat Hinata menjadi terbuka padaya? Ahh sudahlah Hinata sendiri bingung.

"ahh.. Gaara san maaf anda jadi mendengarkan cerita tak penting saya" Ujar Hinata merasa canggung.

Gaara hanya memandang Hinata dengan cukup heran. Tadi wanita ini tidak menggunakan formalitas saat bercerita, dan sekarang formalitas itu sudah kembali lagi.

"tidak apa-apa Hinata, aku lebih suka kau tidak bersikap seperti orang asing padaku" ujar Gaara menenangkan "Jangan salah faham, kau hanya mengingatkanku pada seseorang yang berarti untukku" lanjutnya saat melhat raut heran wanita di hadapannya

"siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. _Apa kekasihnya? Pasti orang segagah Gaara-san sudah punya kekasih kan atau mungkin istri?_

"nenekku" jawab Gaara santai tak sadar membuat Hinata langsung melongo tak percaya,

 _apa aku terlihat tua seperti nenek-nenek_. Hinata mulai panik

"hahaha.." Gaara tertawa tanpa sadar saat melihat raut wajah Hinata yang lucu. namun segera berhenti saat menyadari bahwa dia telah mengeluarkan reaksi yang cukup aneh menurut dirinya sendiri

Gaara merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan wanita ini bahkan di pertemuan pertama mereka. Mungkin karena wanita ini mengingatkannya pada sang nenek yang dia rindukan, atau ini hanya efek dari mendengar nasib wanita ini yang ternyata lebih buruk dari pada nasibnya. Entahlah karena faktor apa. Namun Gaara dengan pasti memastikan bahwa mulai dari sekarang dia pasti akan terus dan dengan senang hati terlibat dengan wanita di hadapannya ini.

Semenjak hari itu Gaara sering datang ke toko atau rumah Hinata. berawal dari hanya mendengarkan kisah wanita itu, sampai Gaara juga akhirnya suka menceritakan permasalahannya pada Hinata. mereka saling bertukar fikiran atau berbagi cerita dan semakin dekat dari hari kehari. Ketertarikan Gaara yang awalnya dia sangka hanya karena wanita itu mengingatkannya pada sang nenek. Lama kelamaan berubah menjadi ketertarikan lain yang membuat pria itu ingin memiliki wanita bersurai indigo tersebut. Meskipun Gaara harus bekerja keras karena Hinata selalu membangun benteng tak kasat mata jika mereka mulai menjurus pada hal itu

* * *

"aku sudah katakan berkali-kali Hinata bahwa aku tak peduli, apapun statusmu. Bukankah kita sama-sama single. Ya mungkin kau telah menikah, namun kau juga sudah berpisah dengan suamimu kan? Kecuali kau masih menjalani hubungan dengan suamimu itu" jawab Gaara sarkatis.

Selama 6 bulan ini memang mereka dekat namun Hinata tak pernah bercerita tentang masalah mantan suaminya, tidak nama atau hal apapun yang bersangkutan dengan pria masa lalunya itu. dan Gaara tidak mau membahas sesuatu yang membuat wanita di hadapannya sedih. Yang dia tahu luka yang di tinggalkan oleh kejadian masa lalunya menorehkan bekas yang sangat dalam di hati ibu satu anak itu.

"tidak Gaara-kun, tentu tidak. Aku hanya takut keluarga Gaara-kun tidak bisa menerima keadaanku yang janda dan sudah memiliki anak" bantah Hinata.

Heh wanita ini masih berfikiran kolot seperti nenek-nenek saja. "jadi kau akan mengatakan ya jika keluargaku menyukaimu?" tanya Gaara dengan senyum misteriusnya

"i-itu.." Hinata mulai Gugup. Pasti pria di hadapannya ini merencanakan sesuatu

* * *

OK inilah chapter 1 dalam cerita Sunshine... maaf kalau banyak kata rancu atau huruf yang hilang..

semoga suka!

terimakasih untuk yang sudah review

jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya di kolom review


	3. Chapter 2

maaf baru bisa up date setelah hampir 1 bulan, akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali urusan jadi tersendat menulis cerita, tapi well akhirnya bisa update juga.

Ok Happy reading hope you like this

Keterangan umur

Hinata : 24 Tahun

Hanabi : 20 Tahun

Rokie 9 selain Hinata berumur 27 tahun

* * *

Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?.

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 2**

"pagi Sunshine.." ucapan dan kecupan lembut pria yang kini sudah menjadi suaminya- di seluruh bagian wajah Hinata membangunkannya dari tidur nyaman.

"mmm.. Jam berapa ini?" tanyanya sambil perlahan membuka kedua belah matanya. Pandangannya langsung di suguhi dengan senyum hangat dari lelaki yang menikahinya kemarin.

Hinata bangkit dari posisi nyamannya. Tak sadar karena perbuatannya itu, tubuh bagian atasnya yang polos terekspos membuat pria di hadapannya menyeringai

"kau mau menggodaku sunshine.." suara serak disusul dengan hembusan hangat ditelinga Hinata, mengirimkan sinyal-sinyal waspada pada wanita itu. "kau ingin mengulangi kegiatan kita semalam sayang, aku tak keberatan dan dengan senang hati mengabulkannya" lanjut pria itu sambil mengecupi leher Hinata yang sudah di hiasi beberapa kismark. Siapa lagi pelakunya jika bukan pria yang ada bersamanya sekarang ini

"ja-jangan ini sudah pagi. Dan..dan bagaimana kalau Hima melihat kita" protes Hinata yang mulai kelabakan dengan perlakuan suaminya itu

"hmm.. ini masih jam 5 pagi dan kau lupa sayang, Hima sedang berada di rumah utama bersama yang lainnya, jadi tidak ada yang akan mengganggu kita sampai sore" jawab pria itu disela-sela kecupannya di leher jenjang sang istri

Ah.. Hinata lupa bahwa mereka sekarang ada di salah satu Penthouse milik suaminya itu

"ta-tapi Gaa..." ucapan Hinata terpotong ketika suaminya yang tak lain Adalah putra bungsu keluarga Sabaku itu mencium bibirnya, tanda bahwa dirinya tak mau di tolak.

Ya Hinata akhirnya menerima pinangan Gaara setelah bertemu keluarga pria itu, Temari Nara dan Kankouru Sabaku. Mereka langsung menyambut kedatangan Hinata dengan bahagia. pasalnya menurut kedua kakak dari suaminya itu, semenjak bertemu dengan Hinata, Gaara menjadi berubah. Pria itu mulai terbuka pada kedua kakaknya, padahal selama ini meskipun hubungan mereka membaik beberapa tahun kebelakang, tapi Gaara tetap tertutup pada mereka. Tak pernah mau berbicara jika tidak di tanya terlebih dahulu, dan selalu menyembunyikan semua masalah yang di pendamnya. Namun 6 bulan belakangan sikapnya itu mulai berubah, Gaara sering menghubungi mereka untuk menanyakan beberapa hal remeh mengenai perempuan yang membuat kedua kakanya sedikit merinding mengingat kelakuan adiknya yang seperti itu tak pernah mereka lihat sebelumnya.

Bahkan temari sempat hampir jantungan mendadak ketika tiba-tiba adik bungsunya itu menghubunginya hanya untuk menanyakan bagaimana cara menarik perhatian seorang wanita. Dia langsung menjerit histeris saat mendengarnya, untung saja ada sang suami yang menenangkan. Bagaimana tidak? Selama ini Temari selalu berusaha menjodohkan adiknya itu dengan beberapa wanita yang di kenalnya, dan Gaara tak pernah menggubris sekalipun. Namun siapa sangka adiknya yang super stoic itu menanyakan hal di luar dugaan dengan suara datar namun malu-malu.

Dan Kankouru, kakak laki-laki Gaara dibuat bingung karena selalu di hubungi oleh asisten adiknya untuk menggantikan keberadaan Gaara yang selalu menghilang di akhir pekan tanpa kabar. Ya meskipun Kankouru tidak mengurus perusahaan keluarga mereka secara langsung, dia masih punya wewenang sebagai dewan direksi di sana. Ketika dia mengkonfirmasi kemana saja adiknya setiap akhir pekan, jawaban yang selalu di berikan adalah _"bukan urusanmu"._

Suatu hari di tiga bulan yang lalu, Gaara datang ke kediaman Kankouru untuk bertanya bagaimana caranya melamar seorang perempuan. Akhirnya dia faham bahwa belakangan ini, adiknya itu sering tidak ada di kantor karena sedang melakukan pendekatan terhadap seorang wanita. Jangan tanya apa Kankouru bahagia atau tidak, tentu saja dia bahagia. Tanpa tedeng aling-aling dia langsung mengadakan pertemuan keluarga bersama sang kakak untuk membahas tentang Gaara. Sementara mereka akan membiarkan Gaara seperti itu dan memberikan saran-saran yang dibutuhkan adiknya, mereka tidak akan memaksa Gaara untuk mempertemukan sang calon adik ipar dengan mereka, toh suatu hari nanti juga pasti akan bertemu.

Dan benar saja 3 bulan kemudian Gaara meminta kedua kakaknya berkumpul di kediaman utama Sabaku untuk bertemu Hinata, wanita yang selama 6 bulan ini membuat adik mereka menjadi out of character. Mereka langsung suka tentu saja, Hinata adalah wanita yang lembut, perhatian dan sopan. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan karakter Gaara yang keras, cuek dan nyeleneh. Tapi mungkin karena hal itulah adiknya tertarik. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan status Hinata yang sudah memiliki seorang putri. Apalagi Himawari adalah anak yang lucu dan menggemaskan, membuat Temari merengek-rengek ingin memiliki anak perempuan yang langsung di tanggapi tatapan malas dari sang suami Shikamaru Nara.

Hinata sendiri tak bisa menolak ketika Gaara melamarnya kembali setelah dia bertemu dengan keluarga pria itu. Ya mungkin inilah saatnya dia harus mulai menata masa depannya, tidak selamanya terjebak dengan masa lalu. Dia harus bisa menghilangkan traumanya dalam berumah tangga, apalagi lelaki seperti Gaara sangatlah langka. Kau tidak akan menemukan pria yang begitu sesuai dengan apa yang kau inginkan. Semua manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, termasuk juga Gaara. Namun kegigihan sabaku muda itu yang tanpa lelah selama 3 bulan terakhir selalu mengajukan permintaan yang sama meskipun selalu di tolak Hinata, membuat hatinya akhirnya tersentuh dan yakin bahwa Gaara adalah lelaki tersempurna yang akan membahagiakan dirinya beserta putra-putrinya kelak. Apalagi fakta Himawari putri semata wayangnya sangat menyayangi pria yang sudah di panggilnya papa itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu adalah faktor terbesar yang membuat Hinata menerima Gaara.

Gaara menjadi sosok terbahagia saat akhirnya Hinata menganggukan kepala tanda menyetujui pinangannya. Dia teresenyum sepanjang hari itu, membuat setiap orang yang di temuinya merasakan euforia yang aneh sekaligus menyenangkan. Hei kau tidak akan bisa melihat hal langka seperti Direktur Gaara Sabaku yang terkenal stoic dan kejam menebar senyum pada setiap orang yang di temuinya. Apalagi tak ada kata-kata pedas yang biasa keluar dari mulut manis sang direktur setelah itu. sepertinya seluruh Karyawan Sabaku harus berterima kasih pada Hinata dalam hal ini.

Gaara yang tak ingin menunda lama akhirnya setelah 3 hari pasca pinangannya di terima langsung melaksanakan pernikahan yang di gelar secara sederhana dan hanya di hadiri keluarga juga beberapa karyawan kepercayaannya. Itu semua atas permintaan Hinata yang tidak ingin pernikahan mereka terlalu di ekspos apalagi persiapannya yang begitu mendadak, salah kan saja si pria merah yang tak sabaran segera mengikatnya.

Padahal Gaara ingin pernikahannya di publikasikan dan di ketahui orang banyak, namun dia tak bisa menolak keinginan wanita yang dicintainya itu. Tentu saja dengan syarat untuk acara resepsi Gaara yang menentukan lokasi dan juga bentuk acaranya. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, ketika melihat seringaian dari suaminya. Pasti suaminya akan melakukan hal-hal yang lumayan merepotkan untuk resepsi pernikahan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Hinata baru bangun saat jam telah menunjukan pukul 9 pagi, sementara suaminya masih tidur dengan nyaman. Setelah susah payah melepaskan diri dari pelukan posesive Gaara, dia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan di hadiahi dengan pemandangan tubuhnya yang di hiasi banyak tanda kepemilikan saat memandang cermin, siapa lagi coba pelakunya jika bukan si pria merah yang pasti akan menyeringai jika melihat ini.

"argh.. bagaimana menghilangkan semua tanda ini?" Hinata mendumel sendiri di dalam kamar mandi. Sambil menggosok-gosok tanda-tanda merah yang bertebaran di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Bagaimana coba Hinata menutupi kismark-kismark ini. Kalau bagian yang tertutup baju sih mudah saja, tapi untuk bagian leher sepertinya dia harus mencari syal atau memakai baju berkerah tinggi. Mungkin mandi akan sedikit menyamarkan warna merah pekatnya. Ah kebetulan sekali kamar mandinya di lengkapi Jacuzzi. Spertinya berendam beberapa menit tidak masalah, lumayan juga untuk merelaksasi tubuhnya yang lumayan kelelahan.

Hinata keluar kamar mandi ketika jam menunjukan pukul 09.25 pagi. Untung saja Gaara masih tertidur nyaman di balik selimutnya. Dia menghampiri ruang ganti yang ada disi kiri tempat tidur, kemarin sebelum Gaara berbuat macam-macam, dia sempat menunjukan bagian-bagian di penthouse ini, jika tidak mungkin dia akan kesulitan mencari lemari untuk menemukan pakaian.

Hinata mulai memilah-milih beberapa pakaian yang tergantung di closet bagain kiri ruangan ini. Tentu saja dia tidak akan menemukan kaus sederhana dan rok lipit yang merupakan pakaian kebangsaannya. Yang ada hanyalah gaun-gaun mahal bermerk yang membuat Hinata tercengang jika melihat bandrolnya. Hahh dasar orang kaya, sepertinya dia harus mengajarkan suaminya itu untuk sedikit lebih berhemat. Masa untuk harga satu long dress yang di pegangnya menghabiskan dana 3 digit dolar. Dan jumlah pakaian yang ada disini belum seberapa di bandingkan dengan pakaian yang ada di rumah utama.

Pilihan Hinata jatuh pada knee length dress dengan model turtle neck berwarna maroon. Lumayan bisa menutupi tanda-tanda merah di lehernya, sisanya dia bisa menggerai rambut atau menyamarkannya dengan sedikit make up mungkin. Baru juga dia akan membuka jubah mandinya, sepasang tangan melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang

"kau tidak membangunkanku sunshine _?_ " tanya Gaara sambil mengecup leher belakang Hinata yang terbuka karena rambutnya sedang di gulung memakai handuk.

"Gaara-kun jangan ganggu aku lagi, kau lihat karena perbuatanmu aku jadi susah mencari baju yang bisa menutupi ini semua" protes Hinata samil berbalik menghadap suaminya.

Gaara yang melihat hasil karyanya tadi malam dan di sambung paginya menyeringai bangga. "kau tidak usah menutupinya sunshine, ini adalah maha karya terindah yang pernah aku lihat" jawabnya santai sambil mengusap beberapa tanda yang tercetak jelas di leher istrinya tersebut.

"berhenti menggodaku tuan Sabaku" perintah Hinata tegas

"wah..wah..wah.. kau lupa jika kau juga Sabaku sekarang sayang" Gaara menyeringai saat Hinata mulai bersemu merah.

Gaara senang sekali jika melihat wanitanya seperti ini. Langsung bersemu merah jika dirinya goda. Sementara Hinata tak pernah menyangka bahwa pria yang berada dihadapannya ini akan menjadi pria terjahil dan termesum di dunia jika mereka sedang berduaan.

"Gaara-kun, kita harus bersiap-siap. Kau bilang akan memperkenalkan aku ke beberapa keluargamu yang lain. Jadi sebaiknya segera mandi OK. Aku akan menyiapkan baju untukmu.. shoo" Hinata mengusir Gaara dari ruangan ganti.

"Ok..Ok, tapi sebelumnya.." Gaara segera mendekatkan wajahnya kehadapan Hinata dan secepat kilat mengecup bibir kissable istrinya itu "aku akan meminta morning kiss seiap pagi sunshine, jadi bersiap-siaplah jika setiap pagi aku akan terus mengganggumu jika belum mendapatkannya" lanjutnya kemudian beranjak pergi mengabaikan Hinata yang masih belum sadar dengan kelakuan suaminya itu. _hah ya Tuhan ada ada saja._

.

.

.

.

"mama.." teriak Himawari menghampiri sang ibu yang baru tiba

"hai sayang.. bagaimana kabarmu? Apa Hima jadi anak baik selama tidak bersama mama?" tanya Hinata langsung mengendong putrinya yang baru berumur 4 tahun itu

"tentu.. Hima jadi anak baik ma.. papa mana?" tanya Himawari ketika melihat mamanya datang sendiri tanpa sang papa.

'papa ada di bawah sayang, ayo kita temui papa" ajak Hinata pada putri semata wayangnya.

Baru juga dia keluar dari kamar Himawari, Gaara datang menghampiri mereka

"Papa.." panggil Himawari sambil mencoba turun dari pangkuan mamanya

"hai princess.." sahut Gaara sambil mengusap kepala Himawari yang kini berada di hadapannya "sayang ayo ada beberapan orang yang ingin ku perkenalkan padamu" ajak Gaara pada Hinata kemudian dia menggendong Himawari dan berjalan menuju lantai bawah

Sesampainya di lantai bawah Hinata langsung mematung melihat Salah satu orang yang akan di kenalkan padanya

* * *

"jadi.. ino nee mulai sekarang akan tinggal di jepang?" tanya Hanabi pada Ino calon kakak iparnya itu

"mhm.. begitulah. bahkan aku sudah mulai bekerja di Konoha Hospital seminggu yang lalu. Hehe.." jawab Ino bangga, sementara Neji sang tunangan hanya tersenyum melihat sepupu dan calon istrinya itu cukup akrab meskipun mereka jarang sekali bertemu.

Sebelumnya, Ino menempuh pendidikan untuk mengejar cita-citanya menjadi dokter ahli bedah di negri paman Sam selama kurang lebih 4 tahun setelah kelulusannya sebagai dokter di Konoha Universitas seminggu setelah pernyataan cintanya pada gadis itu. Jadi wajar saja jika Hanabi dan Ino jarang bertemu, jangankan Hanabi dirnya saja jarang menemui pacar yang sekarang menjadi tunangannya tersebut sejak 2 bulan yang lalu. Mereka hanya bisa bertemu jika Neji yang berkunjung kesana atau saat Ino sedang liburan di Jepang yang sangat jarang sekali terjadi. Ah bahkan Neji melamar Ino di negri paman sam sana, dan belum mengadakan pesta pertunangan mereka.

"jadi kapan kalian akan mengadakan pesta pertunangan?" tanya Hiashi yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan putri dan calon istri keponakannya itu mengobrol.

Ya mereka saat ini sedang berada di ruang tamu keluarga Hyuga, setengah jam yang lalu mereka baru selesai makan malam bersama sambil membahas rencana pesta pertunangan Neji dan Ino.

"ah jika menurut saya lebih baik acaranya di adakan minggu depan saja, bagaimana Hiashi san?" tawar Inoichi yang tak lain adalah ayah dari Ino

"baiklah, Neji bagaimana jika kau mengajak Ino untuk berkeliling" saran Hiashi, sepertinya dia ingin mengobrol serius degan calon besannya itu tanpa kehadiran putra putri mereka

"baiklah paman.. ayo Ino" ajal Neji pada tunangannya mengerti maksud pamannya

"aku ikut.." panggil Hanabi sesaat setelah Neji dan Ino berlalu dari ruang tamu.

"siapa wanita di dalam foto ini Neji kun?" tanya Ino saat melihat foto seorang wanita yang terpampang besar di ruang keluarga Hyuga.

"itu foto bibi Hikari.." jawab Neji ragu

"itu foto kasanku Ino nee" sambung Hanabi melanjutkan

"Kasan Hanabi tapi bukankah kasanmu itu bibi Miko?" Ino sedikit bingung dengan pernyataan gadis 20 tahunan itu.

"dia bukan ibu kandungku, dia hanya seorang nenek sihir yang kebetulan menikah dengan ayah setelah kasan meninggal" jelas Hanabi

"maksudmu bibi Miko itu adalah ibu tirimu, jadi Shion?" Ino mulai tertarik dengan hal ini

"ya.. Shion adalah kakak tiriku. Dia bukan keturunan Hyuga, dia hanya bermarga Hyuga setelah ibunya menikah dengan ayahku. Tapi lihat saja sifat sombong dan sok berkuasanya itu melebihi keturunan asli keluarga Hyuga" Hanabi sepertinya mulai kesal jika sudah menyebutkan nama kakak tirinya itu

Ah.. sekarang Ino mengerti. Jadi si sombong Shion itu bukanlah anak kandung dari Hiashi. Hah.. dia jadi punya senjata untuk menghadapi wanita sok kaya yang menjadi teman seangkatannya waktu SMA itu. tunggu dulu jika Shion bukan anak asli keluarga Hyuga, jadi perjodohan yang dialami sahabatnya?

"tungguu dulu Hana, jika Shion bukanlah keturunan keluarga Hyuga, jadi seharusnya Naruto menikah dengan siapa? Soalnya yang nee chan dengar Naruto menikah dengan Shion karena perjodohan yang di lakukan kedua orang tua keluarga Hyuga dan Namikaze, dan perjodohan itu di lakukan bahkan sejak Naruto berumur 4 tahun dan menurut keteranganmu tadi berarti saat itu Shion belum masuk keluarga ini kan? Tidak mungkinkan Naruto di jodohkan denganmu Hana saat itu kau bahkan belum lahir kan?" Ino tambah penasaran

"seharusnya Naruto menikah dengan sepupuku yang satu lagi atau tepatnya anak sulung paman Hiashi" Neji mencoba membantu Hanabi menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan oleh tunangannya

"maksudmu?"

"begini Ino nee, sebenarnya aku mempunyai kakak kandung perempuan namun di usia 4 tahun, kakakku itu menjadi korban penculikan. Namun anehnya si penculik tak pernah menghubungi keluarga kami untuk meminta uang tebusan. Dia menghilang begitu saja beserta dengan kakakku" Hanabi mulai berkaca-kaca

"Ya tuhan Hanabi, kenapa nee chan baru tahu peristiwa ini" ujar Ino sambil memeluk Hanabi

"aku pun baru mengetahui rahasia ini 6 bulan yang lalu saat aku membongkar salah satu kamar yang selalu di kunci oleh ayah. Di sana aku menemukan foto-foto Hinata nee sama dia sangat mirip dengan kaasan meski di umurnya yang masih kecil. Aku yakin semua peristiwa yang terjadi di keluargaku ada hubungannya dengan si nenek sihir itu" Hanabi mulai meneteskan air mata sementara Ino mulai menyadari sesuatu saat gadis di pelukannya itu menyebutkan nama _Hinata_

Tunggu dulu Ino teringat sesuatu. Sebelum dia pulang ke Jepang neneknya menitipkan foto seorang wanita muda dan sebuah kalung. Dan jika di lihat-lihat sepertinya foto wanita muda itu dan foto wanita yang Hanabi sebut sebagai Kaasannya sangat mirip. Dan nama wanita di foto yang dititipkan oleh neneknya adalah Hinata, tapi nama marganya bukan Hyuga melainkan Ogawa.

 _jadi sebenarnya dia Hinata Hyuga atau Hinata Ogawa_

* * *

Naruto masih termenung di kamarnya. Biasanya di hari libur seperti ini dia akan menghabiskan waktu diluar, Istrinya mengajak dia untuk pergi keluar tapi Naruto malah menolak. Entahlah akhir-akhir ini fikirannya sedang terganggu, jadi dia tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun. Ah bahkan dia mengabaikan istri dan orang tuanya yang beberapa kali mencoba mengajaknya berbicara tentang sesuatu yang sedang mengganggu fikirannya itu. Tapi Naruto tak pernah mau berbicara.

Ya bagaimana dia bisa berbicara jika dia saja bingung, beberapa waktu ini tepatnya beberapa bulan lalu naruto kedatangan mimpi yang aneh. Mimpi itu menampakan seorang wanita yang sedang tersenyum padanya, namun dia tidak bisa melihat wajah wanita itu. Yang dia tahu wanita itu sedang menggendong dua bayi. Suaranya begitu lembut dan senyum hangatnya mengantarkan perasaan nyaman yang merasuk kedalam hatinya.

Awalnya Naruto mengira itu hanya mimpi-mimpi acaknya saja. Namun dia semakin sering mengalami mimpi itu. dalam suasana yang berbeda namun tetap dengan orang-orang yang sama, wanita si pemilik senyum hangat dan suara lembut serta dua orang bayi dalam dekapannya. Namun sesering apapun mimpi itu menghampirinya Naruto masih tetap bingung dengan wanita dan bayi itu. dia merasa tak pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang itu namun hatinya seolah merasakan kerinduan yang mendalam terhadap mereka.

Ah bahkan seminggu terakhir dia mulai memimpikannya setiap dia memejamkan mata. Bukan hanya itu dia mulai mengkhayalkan wanita itu berada di beberapa ruangan di dalam rumahnya terutama kamar tidur yang dulu adalah merupakan kamar tidurnya sebelum dia menikahi istrinya. Apa drinya sudah masuk kedalam tahap depresi dan harus berkunjung ke psikiater? Tapi dia merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan mereka, bahkan dia bisa merasa rindu pada mereka jika sehari saja tidak ada mimpi tentang wanita dan kedua bayi itu datang ke dalam tidurnya.

"Naruto!" seseorang memanggil dirinya dan membuat dia tersadar bahwa dari tadi dia melamun

"apa bu.." jawabnya.. hah dia hampir lupa bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang mengobrol dengan sang ibu, dan pasti ibunya itu marah besar karena sejak tadi omongannya tidak di dengar.

"kau ini.. ibu sudah beberapa kali memangglmu api kau bengong saja. Jangan-jangan kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang dari tadi ibu bicarakan denganmu?" Kushina mulai naik pitam

"hehe.. maaf bu. Aku sedang banyak fikiran jadi tidak fokus. Apa yang ingin ibu bicarakan padaku?" jawabnya gugup

"anak ini.. ya sudah lah. Begini bagaimana dengan istrimu, apa dia sudah menunjukan cir-ciri sedang berbadan dua? Kau tahu ibu sudah semakin tua dan teman-teman sebaya ibu sudah pada punya cucu. Bilang pada istrimu jangan menunda lagi, kalian kan sudah 4 tahun menikah. Sakura dan Sasuke saja sudah memiliki anak, apa kau tidak iri pada mereka?" ujar Kushina berapi-api jika sudah membicarakan tentang cucu.

"belum ada tanda-tanda kehamilan bu, lagi pula kami masih muda juga jadi tidak terlalu terburu-buru" jawab Naruto seadanya

"masih muda bagaimana? umurmu sudah 27 Tahun Naruto" Ibunya berkata sambil sedikit membentak

"iya..iya bu nanti akan ku bicarakan lagi dengan Shion OK. sebaiknya sekarang ibu beristirahat jangan sampai darah tinggi ibu kambuh lagi seperti kemarin" ujar Naruto menasehati

"baiklah.. tapi istirahat akan lebih menyenangkan jika saja ibu bisa di temani oleh cucu ibu. Hah mungkin saja darah tinggi ibu akan segera sembuh jika kau sudah memilki anak" jawab Kushina sambil lalu meninggalkan naruto sendirian di kamarnya

"hah menyinggung anak lagi. dan bagaimana ibu bisa istirahat jika dia di ganggu oleh cucu-cucunya. Dasar Ibu aneh" gumamnya pada diri sendiri.

* * *

Kushina duduk di tepi ranjang di dalam kamar tidurnya dia sedikit melamun. Tangannya memegang sebuah bingkai berisi foto suaminya yang telah meninggal beberapa tahun silam.

"Minato kun, apa semuai ini balasan atas perbuatanku mengusir wanita itu dari rumah dengan membawa serta kedua anaknya yang dia katakan sebagai anak-anak dari Naruto putra kita?" Kushina bertanya pada foto suaminya itu, meskipun dirinya tahu tak akan pernah ada jawaban yang keluar dari bingkai tersebut.

Kushina mengingat kejadian beberapa tahun silam, dimana dia mengusir menantunya yang baru melahirkan dan memaksa wanita itu untuk menandatangani surat cerai. Ya dia tahu semua perbuatan yang di lakukannya sangat kejam, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? dia sudah terlanjur berjanji untuk menikahkan putranya dengan putri dari sahabat suaminya dan hal itu merupakan amanat terakhir suaminya sebelum meninggal. Maka dari itu dengan terpaksa Kushina mengusir menantu dan cucu-cucunya namun memberikan uang untuk bekal kehidupan mereka.

Apakah saat ini dia menyesal? Mungkin. Apalagi mengingat bahwa istri Naruto yang sekarang belum memberikan cucu padanya padahal pernikahan mereka sudah berjalan selama 4 tahun dan usia Kushina sudah hampir setengah abad. Andai saja saat itu Kushina tidak mengusir wanita itu, mungkin saja dia sekarang sedang bermain-main bersama sepasang cucu kembarnya. Namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan khusina tak bisa mengembalikan waktu yang telah terlewat. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa suatu saat nanti dia bisa bertemu dengan wanita yang telah dia sakiti beserta dengan kedua cucunya.

* * *

terima kasih untuk yang udah review, semoga tak pernah bosan. tapi mohon maaf ya supaya mereview dengan kata-kata sopan dan tak menyinggung pihak manapun. saya tidak mau Fanfic saya jadi ajang war zone. silahkan mengeluarkan pendapat baik atau buruk tapi yang berhubungan dengan alur cerita dan tidak merambat kemana-mana apalagi masalah-masalah yang sangat sensitif. terimakasih sekali lagi semoga suka dengan chapter kedua ini.

jangan lupa kritik dan sarannya di kolom review


	4. Chapter 3

Hai aku kembali lagi membawa "Sunshine" ke hadapamn kalian. semoga masih ada yang menunggu fanfic ini. entahlah akhir-akhir ini otaknya lagi mbulet, susah di ajak kompromi jadi ketetran buat update. ok langsung aja.

eh sebelumnya makasih untuk yang udah review, here we go .. happy reading semoga chapie kali ini tidak mengecewakan.

Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?.

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Ratting : T+**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 3**

"jadi bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi Hinata?" Suara seorang wanita bertanya pada Hinata yang duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya. Sakura, wanita itu sudah menunggu kesempatan ini sejak pertama kali Gaara mengenalkan Hinata sebagai istrinya.

"menjelaskan apa Sakura-san?" Hinata menjawab dengan tenang.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berada di kamar pribadi Hinata dan Gaara. Seusai makan malam bersama 15 menit yang lalu Sakura langsung menyeretnya kesini, sementara anggota keluarga yang lain sedang mengobrol di taman belakang mansion Sabaku. Gaara sengaja mengundang saudara-saudara juga beberapa orang kepercayaannya untuk di perkenalkan pada Hinata hari ini. Dan diantara orang-orang itu adalah Sakura yang tak lain merupakan sepupu suaminya.

"tentu saja menjelaskan semuanya Hinata, kenapa kau pergi dari rumah Naruto? di mana anak lelakimu? Kemana saja kau selama ini? Banyak Hinata, banyak sekali yang kau harus jelaskan padaku." Sakura mulai naik pitam.

Sakura marah tentu saja! Apa-apaan wanita di hadapannya ini, selama 4 tahun dia menghilang bersama kedua anaknya meninggalkan sahabat baiknya, dan sekarang di sinilah dia bertemu dengan wanita itu yang di perkenalkan sebagai istri dari sepupunya, Gaara. Lelucon apa yang sedang takdir mainkan kali ini..

"kau kejam Hinata, Naruto sedang dalam ke adaan sakit saat itu tapi kau malah meninggalkannya. Kau..kau bahkan tidak ada di rumah sakit saat naruto mendapat kecelakaan itu. Jelaskan padaku apa salah Naruto " Sakura menatap tajam Hinata

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecut mendengar tuduhan Sakura

"sudahlah Sakura-san itu hanya masa lalu, aku tak ingin membahasnya lagi" Hinata berusaha menghindar

"Tidak bisa Hinata, aku harus tahu sendiri dari mulutmu apa sebenarnya yang terjadi? Aku..aku ingn mendengar cerita dari sisimu" Sakura tak mau kalah

"untuk apa? Bukankah kau sudah mendengar cerita versi mereka, lalu untuk apa lagi kau mendengar versiku?" Hinata mengerutkan keningnya

Sakura menghirup nafas dan mengeluarkannya dengan keras" Hah.. begini Hinata kita memang tak pernah dekat, aku bahkan hanya pernah bertemu beberapa kali denganmu, dan kita tak pernah bercakap dalam kesempatan itu. tapi aku tahu kau orang baik, kau tak mungkinkan meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja? Pasti ada alasannya. Jadi aku ingin kau menceritakan semuanya padaku. Aku ingin tahu apa yang selam ini aku dengar itu benar atau salah. Apalagi sekarang kau adalah istri dari sepupuku Hinata. aku tak ingin melihat Gaara menderita. Siapa tahu kau menikahinya hanya karena alasan yang sama seperti kau menikahi Naruto. ingin mendapatkan hartanya" lanjutnya memancing emosi Hinata

"apa maksudmu? Dari mana tuduhan itu berasal Sakura-san? Aku memang bukan orang kaya seperti kalian, tapi aku tak akan menjual perasaanku untuk alasan yang rendah seperti itu" Hinata tidak terima di katakan seperti itu

"maka dari itu Hinata, ceritakan padaku.. agar aku tahu, agar aku tak berfikiran buruk tentangmu. Dan agar aku tak khawatir dengan sepupuku. Aku mohon Hinata..!"

"baiklah.. tapi sebagai syaratnya kau tidak akan mengungkit permasalahn ini lagi. OK" akhirnya Hinata mengalah, mungkin dengan mengungkapkan masa lalunya pada orang lain beban di hatinya akan berkurang. Dan dengan begitu dia bisa lebih tenang menata masa depannya. Toh Sakura juga sudah tahu sedikit dari masa lalunya.

"deal" jawab Sakura sambil mengangguk

"kau tahukan aku menikah dengan Naruto saat dia hilang ingatan?" Hinata memulai ceritanya dengan sebuah pertanyaan

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Dia masih ingat ketika Naruto pulang ke kediaman Namikaze setelah hampir satu tahun menghilang dalam keadaan hilang ingatan, sahabatnya itu tidak mengingat ibunya, Sakura, Sasuke dan juga Shion tunangannya yang berada di sana juga karena mereka disuruh datang sebelumnya oleh Kushina setelah tahu Naruto akan pulang.

Saat itu Naruto membawa seorang perempuan yang sedang mengandung besar yang di kenalkannya sebagai istrinya, Hinata Ogawa. Hinatalah yang menghubungi mereka sebelumnya, menanyakan tentang putra mereka Naruto Namikaze yang di panggilnya dengan nama Menma. Dia bilang bertemu dengan Naruto di sebuah pulau terpencil, kampung halamannya dalam keadaan luka parah di kepala yang menyebabkan cedera pada otaknya.

"kau tahu, dari awal keluarga Naruto memang tidak menyukai kehadiranku sebagai istri Naruto. Ibu memang tidak jahat tapi dia bersikap tidak peduli saat tunangan Naruto, Shion atau ibunya memperlakukan ku dengan buruk jika sedang berkunjung ke rumah. Mereka hanya berpura-pura menerima kehadiranku jika berada di sekitara Naruto.

aku kira Ibu bersikap seperti itu karena dia masih asing denganku, dan aku pun tak mempermasalahkan sikap Shion. Apalagi setelah apa yang dia alami yang secara tidak langsung di sebabkan olehku. Toh saat itu aku punya suamiku yang menyayangiku dan calon anak kami.

Satu bulan setelah aku datang ke rumah itu, aku melahirkan Boruto dan Himawari melalui jalur caesar. Aku semakin bahagia meskipun ibu belum bisa menerima kehadiran ku. Aku berharap semoga kehadiran anak-anakku akan merubah sikapnya. Rasanya tidak nyaman saja jika kau tinggal di sebuah rumah dan nyonya rumah itu tidak menyukai kehadiran mu" Hinata tersenyum di paksakan

Sakura terus mendengarkan setiap perkataan Hinata sambil memperhatikan raut wajah wanita itu. dia bisa melihat terdapat banyak kesedihan di matanya namun tak ada air mata, sepertinya Hinata berusaha menahan untuk tidak menangis

"Namun sepertinya ibu masih belum menerimaku meski usia anakku saat itu sudah 6 minggu, dia bahkan tak pernah menggendong mereka. Kau tahu.. rasanya sakit Sakura-san, mungkin jika aku yang tidak di pedulikan, aku akan bersikap tenang seperti biasa tapi ini anak-anakku, anak Naruto putranya sendiri yang berarti mereka adalah cucunya. Aku tidak menceritakan perihal kesedihanku itu pada Naruto, aku tak ingin membuatnya bingung antara harus membela ku atau ibunya" lanjut Hinata sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya begitupun dengan Sakura yang reflek mengikuti apa yang di lakukan oleh wanita di depannya.

"Saat usia boruto dan Himawari menginjak 8 minggu kecelakaan itu terjadi. Hah..aku bahkan tidak di beritahu bahwa Naruto mendapat kecelakaan dan di larikan ke Rumah Sakit. Aku tahu dari pelayan rumah, itupun setelah Naruto di rawat selama 2 hari. Pelayan itu mengatakan bahwa ingatan Naruto sudah kembali, aku tentu senang mendengar kabar gembira itu. Mungkin inilah jawaban atas do'a-do'a yang aku panjatkan selama ini. Dan semoga kembalinya ingatan Naruto merupakan pertanda baik unuk kami" Hinata terdiam sebentar menghirup nafas dengan tenang meredakan gemuruh di dalam hatinya

"Sore harinya Ibu datang ke kamarku, tidak seperti biasanya. Aku sudah berharap saat itu bahwa sikap ibu akan membaik. Tapi kau tahu apa yang ku dapat Sakura-san? Dia mengulurkan sebuah map dan menyuruh aku membukanya. Aku mengikuti perintah ibu dan membuka map tersebut dan kau tahu apa isi dari map Itu?" Hinata memberi jeda sebentar

"surat cerai Sakura-san." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang mulai tercekat sementara Sakura membulatkan mata tak percaya

"Demi tuhan rasanya hatiku yang paginya melambung tinggi karena bahagia atas kesembuhan Naruto, langsung di hempaskan kembali ke dasar lautan yang paling dalam di sore harinya. Apalagi..apalagi surat itu sudah di tanda tangani oleh Naruto. Ibu memberikan waktu padaku sampai pagi untuk menandatangani surat itu dan juga dia menyuruhku untuk membereskan pakaianku beserta kedua anakku. Ka-katanya setelah aku menandatangani surat cerai itu aku harus segera pergi dari rumah mereka" Hinata mengusap setetes air mata yang tanpa sadar sudah jatuh di pipinya, kemudian menarik nafas dengan panjang dan menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas agar tak ada air mata lain yang menyusul. Sakura sendiri sudah mulai berkaca-kaca mendengar apa yang di alami Hinata.

"ekhm.. Ibu memberikanku amplop lain sebelum keluar dari kamarku tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Malam itu aku tak tidur sedetik pun. Aku menangis sambil memeluk kedua anakku. Andai saja tak ada mereka mungkin aku sudah memilih untuk mati saja Sakura. rasanya sakit di campakan oleh satu-satunya orang yang kau cintai. Apalagi Naruto satu-satunya orang yang aku miliki di dunia ini selain kedua anakku. Akku merasa bodoh selama itu meyakini bahwa Naruto akan tetap mencintaiku setelah ingatannya kembali. Harusnya aku sadar dia pasti lebih memilih Shion yang merupakan keturunan bangsawan itu, ketimbang diriku yang bukan siapa-siapa

Aku menandatangani surat cerai sesuai dengan permintaan ibu, apa lagi yang bisa aku harapkan jika suami ku sendiri sudah menceraikanku. Bahkan dia tidak langsung menemuiku dan hanya menitipkan surat itu melalui ibunya. Sebelum pergi dari sana aku membuka amplop yang satunya lagi dan ternyata isinya adalah uang dengan nominal tinggi dan buku tabungan beserta kartu debit atas namaku. Awalnya aku tidak tahu apa maksud ibu memberi ku semua itu tapi setelah mendengar tuduhanmu tadi aku jadi faham. Ternyata mereka berfkir bahwa aku menikah dengan Naruto untuk hartanya" Hinata menarik nafas yang dalam

"aku pergi pagi-pagi sekali dengan membawa kedua anakku dan menitipkan amplop uang itu pada seorang pelayan untuk di berikan kepada Ibu saat dia sudah bangun."

"tunggu Hinata.. tapi..tapi yang ku dengar kau membawa uang yang di berikan oleh bibi Kushina, makanya tadi aku mengatakan hal tadi" Sakura tiba-tiba menyela

"aku memang miskin Sakura-san dan tak memiliki apa-apa tapi aku punya harga diri. Aku tak akan menjual harga diriku dengan apapun termasuk isi dari amplop tersebut." Hinata menjawab tegas

"Ok Hinata.. tapi satu hal lagi. Perlu kau tau Naruto tidak mencampakanmu melainkan dia dia memang tidak mengingatmu. Otaknya tidak bisa mengingat peristiwa saat dia amnesia Hinata, jadi..jadi mana mungkin Naruto menandatangani surat cerai sementara dia tak ingat pernah menikah. Naru.."

"bahkan mereka mengambil putraku..." potong Hinata dengan pelan penuh dengan kepedihan. Melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa peduli Sakura sedang berusaha menjelaskan sesuatu

"ap-apa maksudmu?" Sakura semakin tidak faham dengan Hinata

"setelah aku keluar dari rumah itu, Akhirnya aku memutuskan mendatangi sahabatku yang dulu membantu mencari tahu tentang keluarga Naruto, kebetulan dia bekerja di Konoha. Aku masih punya tabungan yang cukup, uang peniggalan ibuku, uang hasil menjual rumahku dan uang yang ku sisihkan hasil aku bekerja sewaktu masih di pulau. Jadi aku meminta sahabatku untuk mencarikan apartemen yang bisa di sewa untuk tinggal.

Aku mencoba menata kehidupanku kembali dengan kedua anakku meski tanpa Naruto, sebulan kemudian aku bekerja di sebuah toko bunga milik seorang Nenek. Aku tak bisa selamanya berdiam diri mengandalkan uang tabungan yang aku milki. Untunglah pemilik toko bunga cukup baik membolehkan aku membawa kedua anakku ke toko, dia bahkan membantu mengasuh mereka.

Suatu hari aku menerima sebuah surat yang dikirim atas namaku, tapi tanpa nama pengirim. Karena penasaran aku membukanya, dan setelah aku membacanya ternyata isi surat itu adalah ancaman agar aku segera meninggalkan Konoha. aku tak memperdulikan surat ancaman itu meski aku tahu siapa pengirim surat itu. Padahal aku sudah tidak mengganggu hidup mereka lagi tapi ternyata mereka belum puas. Surat itu terus berdatangan dan isinyapun semakin menakutkan. Aku mulai was-was ketika mereka mulai membawa-bawa kedua anakku. Mengancam akan mencelakai mereka jika aku tak segera pergi dari konoha, tapi di lain pihak aku juga bingung harus pergi kemana, kembali kepulau pun tak mungkin selain kondisi bayiku yang masih kecil, aku juga sudah tak memiliki rumah disana, saudara juga tidak ada.

Su-suatu sore setelah surat ancaman itu terus berdatangan selama 1 bulan" suara Hinata mulai bergetar " aku meminta izin pada pemilik toko untuk pergi membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari kami yang kian menipis. Tidak seperti biasanya Boruto waktu itu sangat rewel tidak mau lepas dariku. Jadi dengan terpaksa aku membawa Boruto untuk belanja dan menitipkan Himawari pada nenek.

Aku menunggu taksi di pinggir jalan sekitar 200 meter dari tempatku bekerja. Aku sedang mengajak Boruto bercanda saat ada sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang datang dari arah kanan, awalnya aku diam saja karena posisiku berada di jalur pejalan kaki, tapi seketika mataku membulat saat mobil itu menghampiri kami, aku reflek menghindar tapi karena terlambat sadar aku terserempet mobil itu dan menyebabkan aku jatuh membentur jalanan. Tanpa menghraukan tubuhku yang rasanya seperti remuk, aku memeriksa boruto yang saat itu berada di pangkuanku dan..dan jantungku rasanya berhenti berdetak saat itu juga. Ba-bayiku... ma-ta..mata nya terpejam dan..dan kepalanya berdarah.. aku menjerit memangil namanya lalu mengguncang-guncang tubuh boruto. Tapi..tapi dia tak merespon, dia tidak bergerak di pangkuanku meski aku terus-terusan memanggilnya sampai aku tak sadarkan diri" Hinata mengusap air mata yang sudah jatuh di pipinya. Sakura sendiri menangis ikut merasakan kepedihan yang di alami wanita di hadapannya itu.

"aku terbangun di Rumah Sakit setelah 12 jam tak sadarkan diri, disisku ada nenek Mitsuko pemilik toko dimana aku bekerja sedang memangku Himawari dengan raut wajah sedih, mataku mengelilingi ruangan itu mencari keberadaan putraku tapi dia..dia tak ada di sana. Aku..aku tahu apa yang akan di sampaikan nenek ketika dia mulai membuka suara. Benar saja apa yang dikatakan nenek membuat duniaku runtuh seketika. Putra..putraku meninggal akibat kejadian itu, nyawanya tak terselamatkan. Seandainya aku tak ingat jika masih ada putri yang membutuhkan aku berada di sisinya, aku lebih baik menyusul bersama putraku.

Aku tidak mau tinggal di Konoha lagi setelah itu, apalagi saat aku mengingat-ingat mobil yang waktu itu berniat menabraku adalah mobil... Naruto" bisik Hinata,

Sakura menatap Hinata tak percaya _tak mungkin.. Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal keji seperti itu._ Sakura yakin itu bukan perbuatan Naruto tapi dia tidak bisa menyanggah Hinata saat ini.

"aku langsung berkata ingin pindah dari Konoha pada nenek setelah aku diperbolehkan keluar dari Rumah Sakit dan nenekpun menyuruhku ikut dengannya ke sebuah daerah di Suna, disana dia memiliki toko bunga yang sudah tak sanggup dia urus karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh untuk di kunjunginya. Aku menyetujui ajakan nenek ke suna juga menguburkan jasad Boruto di sana. 1 tahun di Suna nenek menyerahkan toko itu padaku, aku awalnya menolak tapi nenek memaksa katanya dia sudah tak sanggup lagi ke toko itu dan lagi dia akan pindah ke luar negri, ke negara asalnya menyusul cucunya yang sekolah di sana.

Aku mulai membenahi hidupku lagi di Suna, meskipun mimpi buruk detik-detik kematian Boruto kadang masih selalu menghantuiku saat mataku terpejam, tapi aku bertahan demi Himawari sampai akhirnya kami bertemu Gaara" Hinata mengakhiri ceritanya dengan menghela nafas dan tersenyum. Hinata melihat keraguan di mata Sakura saat dia menatap wanita itu.

"aku tidak menuntutmu untuk mempercayai semua yang aku katakan ini Sakura-san. Aku hanya menuruti keinginanmu agar aku menceritakan kejadian sebenarnya. Dan itu hakmu untuk percaya atau tidak dengan kisahku ini. Lagipula kau pasti lebih mempercayai mereka, orang-orang yang dekat denganmu dari pada diriku yang hanya orang asing. Iya kan Sakura-san?"

"tidak Hinata.. aku percaya padamu..aku percaya padamu. Maaf aku malah menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan tadi dan maaf juga aku tak ada saat kau mengalami masa sulit itu" untuk saat ini sebaiknya Sakura memilih mengalah pada Hinata. "ekhem Hinata.. apakah Gaara sudah tahu tentang semua ini?" lanjut Sakura

Hinata menggeleng pelan "Gaara-kun hanya mengetahui bahwa aku sudah bercerai dengan suamiku, itu saja. Dia tidak pernah bertanya lebih jauh, aku tahu dia tidak ingin menyakitiku dengan mengungkit masalaluku yang tidak mengenakan." Hinata tersenyum

"tapi Hinata, Gaara harus tahu! dia..dia dan Naruto sangat dekat. Naruto sudah dia anggap sebagai saudaranya sendiri. Saat Gaara masih muda dia banyak mengalami hal yang sulit dan membuatnya terpuruk dan Narutolah salah satu orang yang menolongnya keluar dari keterpurukannya selain nenek Chiyo. Aku melihat Gaara sangat mencintaimu, dan dia pasti akan kecewa jika dia tahu hal ini dari orang lain. Terkadang ucapan yang keluar dari mulut lain tidak akan sama dengan cerita aslinya termasuk cerita yang aku dengar tentangmu sebelum kau menjelaskan semuanya padaku" Sakura mengguncang bahu Hinata untuk meyakinkannya

"tentu Sakura. Cepat atau lambat aku akan bercerita padanya, tapi tidak dalam waktu dekat aku masih butuh waktu. Dan ya dia memang sangat mencintaiku juga putriku. Dia bahkan sudah menganggap Himawari seperti putrinya sendiri dan Hima juga sudah memanggil Gaara dengan sebutan papa sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Mereka kompak dalam banyak hal terutama jika menyangkut mengerjaiku" Hinata berbicara dengan senyum yang menghiasi bibirnya. Sakura ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Hinata apa kau membenci Naruto dan bibi Kushina atas apa yang menimpamu. Dan apakah kau mau jika bertemu lagi dengan mereka?" Sakura bertanya ragu

Hinata menatap Sakura sesaat kemudian menjawab pertanyaan wanita di hadapannya

"entahlah.. setelah apa yang aku alami seharusnya aku memang membenci mereka, dan ya aku memang pernah merasakan perasaan itu terhadap mereka. Tapi kemudian aku mulai berkfikir bahwa semua yang terjadi adalah kehendak tuhan, manusia hanya di gerakan untuk memenuhi kehendak tersebut. Mungkin Tuhan mempercayai aku mampu menanggung cobaan berat tersebut jadi Dia memberikan cobaan itu padaku.

Syukurlah setelah perjuangan yang cukup panjang aku mampu melewatinya. Sekarang hatiku lebih tentram, setidaknya aku bisa mengurangi rasa benciku terhadap orang-orang yang menyebabkan penderitaan untukku. Tapi bukan berarti aku sudah siap jika harus bertemu dengan mereka lagi. sekarang mungkin aku bisa sebut perasaanku pada mereka adalah tidak peduli. Aku berusaha tidak membenci mereka namun aku juga tak ingin kenal lagi dengan mereka" Ucap Hinata tenang.

Sakura memaklumi apa yang di rasakan Hinata. dia cukup kagum dengan wanita di hadapannya. Jika mungkin dirinya yang mengalami hal itu sudah di pastikan dia akan menjadi depresi. Tapi wanita bermata amytesis itu tetap tenang walaupun tadi emosinya sedikit tidak terkontrol tapi itu wajar. Bagi seseorang yang menceritakan kembali pengalaman buruk yang pernah di alami, Hinata termasuk wanita mengagumkan karena dia tidak menangis histeris.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara masih termenung di kursinya. Dia marah, dia kecewa, dia..dia tidak tahu apa yang saat ini di rasakannya. Gaara mendengar pembicaraan mereka _Hinata dan Sakura._ Dari awal Gaara sudah curiga ada yang mereka berdua sembunyikan, sejak Hinata yang langsung salah tingkah saat mereka pertama bertemu di ruang tamu tadi sore.

Dan kecurigaannya memanglah benar setelah apa yang dia dengar tadi. Dia menguping? Ya bisa di bilang begitu tapi tentu dengan cara yang elegan. Dia tidak akan merendahkan dirinya dengan menempelkan telinga di balik pintu kamarnya dan mendengarkan cerita mereka, hell no. Yang dia lakukan hanya tinggal mengaktifkan alat penyadap yang terdapat di cincin pernikahannya dengan Hinata. ya Gaara sengaja memasang alat penyedap dan GPS di cincin pernikahan Hinata, cicin yang sengaja ia pesan dari kakak iparnya sang jenius Shikamaru Nara, tanpa sepengetahuan istrinya tentu saja. Dia juga memasang alat seripa di kalung yang Himawari pakai. Niat awalnya sih hanya untuk jaga-jaga, menjadi seorang pengusaha membuat dirinya sedikit banyaknya memiliki musuh yang harus di waspadai. Meskipun Gaara tidak akan membiarkan satu orang pun yang berniat tidak baik berada dalam radius tidak aman dengan orang-orang berharganya, but _better safe than sorry_.

Dan dengan alasan curiga serta mengecek alatnya bekerja dengan baik atau tidak, disinilah dia duduk di kursi di ruangan kerjanya sambil memegang ipad yang tersambung dengan sepasang headset mendengarkan setiap pembicaraan Hinata dan Sakura. dan setelah kegiatannya itu, inilah yang dia rasakan. Marah, kecewa, dan rasa tak percaya yang lebih mendominasi. Salah satu orang terdekatnya, yang sudah dia anggap sebagai saudara sendiri adalah orang yang selama ini ingin diketahui karena telah membuat wanita yang dicintainya menjadi seseorang yang defensif terhadap kehidupan.

Gaara memang tidak pernah menuntut Hinata untuk menceritakan tentang masa lalunya namun bukan berarti dia tidak penasaran dengan hal itu. Dan satu hal yang sekarang menjadi pertanyaannya adalah, Kapan Naruto pernah mengalami Amnesia? Gaara tak pernah tahu kabar itu. ya dia memang sudah sekitar 5 tahun tak bertemu dengan pria itu. tap dia tak pernah ketinggalan berita mengenai kabar orang-orang terdekatnya. Bahkan saat Naruto menikah dengan Shion dia sempat mengirimkan ucapan meski saat itu dia sedang berada di Thailand.

Dia sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ceritakan Hinata pada Sakura. Naruto tak mungkin melakukan tindakan seperti itu. tapi istrinya juga tidak mungkin mengarang cerita. Sepertinya dia sendiri yang harus turun tangan menyelidiki hal ini.

Matanya melihat sebuah map berwarna merah, map penawaran kerja sama yang di ajukan oleh mantan suami istrinya, Naruto Namikaze 2 hari sebelum dia menikah dengan istrinya. Mungkin Gaara bisa memulai semua rencananya dari map itu.

Kemudian bibirnya tersenyum saat melihat map lain di sebelahnya, map yang berisi kejutan untuk istrinya, bisa di bilang kado pernikahan mungkin. Sesuatu yang pasti membuat istrinya itu senang. Dia bahkan meminta Sasori sang sepupu untuk turun langsung mengurus hal ini, dan mengingat cara kerja Sasori selama ini Gaara yakin apa yang Sasori kerjalan pasti akan membuat siapapun yang melihatnya merasa puas.

Gaara memandang Hmawari yang tertidur di pangkuannya kemudian menggendong putri istrinya, ah putri mereka dan berlalu menuju kamar pribadinya bersama sang istri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mm..Hinata apa kau mencintai Gaara?" Sakura bertanya penasaran, mereka masih berada di kamar pribadi milik Hinata, masih mengobrol namun dengan suasana yang lebih santai.

"Entahlah...rasanya aku masih ragu untuk menyerahkan kembali hatiku. Aku takut suatu saat nanti Gaara juga lebih memilih untuk meninggalkanku, apalagi jika dia sudah tahu masa laluku. Dan ku rasa jika hal itu sampai terjadi sepertinya aku tak akan bisa bertahan lagi" Hinata berucap lirih

"tidak akan Hinata, aku yakin Gaara takkan pernah melakukan hal itu. Gaara akan selalu mencintaimu. Kalaupun dia berbuat seperti yang kau takutkan aku adalah orang pertama yang akan meemenggal kepalanya" Ucap Sakura berapi-api

"siapa yang akan kau penggal kepalanya Sakura" Gaara memasuki kamarnya dengan Himawari yang sudah tertidur di pangkuannya.

"ya tuhan Gaara sepertinya kau berbakat sekali menjadi seorang penyusup. Apa kau tidak punya tangan untuk mengetuk pintu atau mulut mu terlalu lelah untuk mengucapkan permisi sebelum masuk" Ujar Sakura sarkatis.

"kenapa aku harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu untuk masuk ke kamarku sendiri?" Gaara menjawab dengan pertanyaan retoris kemudian meletakkan Himawari di atas tempat tidur di sisi Hinata, tak lupa mengecup kening sang istri setelahnya.

"kau tahu sayang.. aku mencarimu kemana-mana tapi ternyata kau berada di sini bersama si nenek sihir" Gaara berdusta sambil kembali mengecup kening istrinya, saat hendak mengecup bibir sang istri kegiatannya di instrupsi oleh Sakura

"ya ampun Gaara tidak bisa kah kau bersabar sedikit, masih ada aku di sini seenaknya saja kau malah bermesraan dengan istrimu." Sakura berkata sambil memutar matanya. Memangnya dia kambing conge yang di cuekin sementara pasangan di depannya bermesraan.

"lagian siapa suruh kau tetap di sini, apa perlu ku usir juga biar sadar sudah mengganggu kemesraan suami istri" Gaara mendelik tajam sementara Hinata menunduk dengan wajah memerah karena malu

"hah.. tak ku sangka kau bisa berbuat mesum juga. Hati-hati Hinata biasanya orang yang pendiam itu kalau di ranjang jadi ganas" ujar Sakura cuek mengabaikan wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah

"kau tak tahu saja Sakura, bahwa istriku ini tak kalah ganas denganku jika sudah berurusan dengan kegiatan di atas ranjang" Gaara menyeringai ke arah Hinata yang wajahnya sudah merah sempurna.

"baiklah setan merah aku pergi. Hinata kalau ada apa-apa segera hubungi aku yah. Aku tak ingn jadi obat nyamuk di sini" Sakura memeluk Hinata kemudian berlalu dari kamar sepupunya itu.

"a-aku akan menidurkan Hima di kamarnya dulu" Hinata langsung mengangkat putrinya

"tunggu sayang biar aku yang bawa Hima dan menidurkannya, kau sebaiknya disini saja, persiapkan dirimu untuk kegiatan kita selanjutnya" Gaara menyeringai kemudian mengambil alih Himawari lalu berlalu menuju kamar putrinya yang berada di depan kamar mereka.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Neji melirik ke arah tuunangannya yang terus diam sejak keluar dari Mansion keluarga Hyuga. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di mobil menuju ke apartemen milik Ino. Ya semenjak gadisnya itu pulang dari London, Ino memang memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen, pasalnya supaya dia bisa lebih mandiri dan lagi pula letak apartemennya lebih dekat ke Rumah Sakit tempatnya bekerja ketimbang dari rumah keluarganya.

"Ino-chan.. apa kau tidak setuju kita menikah dua bulan lagi?" Neji yang tak tahan dengan kediaman tunangannya itu akhirnya membuka suara, namun sepertinya yang di ajak bicara masih melamun

"Ino..honey..kau mendengarku?" Neji menggenggam tangan Ino dengan tangannya yang tidak memegang kemudi.

"ah..kenapa Neji-kun?" Ino yang kaget tersadar dari lamunannya. Sebenarnya dia masih kepikiran dengan foto yang ada di ruang keluarga Hyuga itu, dia yakin foto yang di sebut Hanabi sebagai ibunya itu sangat mirip dengan foto seorang wanita muda yang dia dapat dari neneknya. Dan nama Hinata, kakak kandung Hanabi atau sepupu dari tunangannya juga sama dengan nama wanita yang ada di foto itu. apa kemungkinan wanita yang ada di foto yang di milikinya itu adalah kakak kandung Hanabi?

Ino ingin bercerita pada Neji tentang wanita itu. Tapi dia ragu masalahnya Neji mengatakan bahwa keluarga Hyuga sudah mencari anak sulung mereka yang menghilang selama berbulan-bulan dan tak pernah menemukannya. Tapi suatu hari tepatnya 4 bulan setelah penculikan itu, si pelaku penculikan yang ternyata adalah mantan kepala pelayan di Mansion Hyuga tertangkap. Dia mengaku menculik Hinata karena sakit hati di pecat dari pekerjaannya.

Pemecatannya itu menyebabkan si pelayan ditinggalkan sang istri karen tidak memliki pekerjaan. Kemudian Untuk menebus rasa sakit hatinya, dia menculik putri mereka lalu membuangnya ke dalam jurang agar keluarga Hyuga juga bisa merasakan sakitnya kehilangan anggota keluarga seperti apa yang dialaminya. Sejak saat itulah keluarga Hyuga menghentikan pencarian Hinata. Namun tentu saja si penculik di tuntut hukuman seumur hidup.

"aku bertanya apa kau tidak setuju dengan keputusan ayahmu dan paman untuk tidak mengadakan pesta pertunangan melainkan langsung pesta pernikahan dua bulan lagi?" Neji mengulang pertanyaannya

"apa maksudmu Neji-kun, aku pasti tidak keberatan dengan rencana itu, aku malah bahagia. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Ino menjawab dengan sedikit ketus

"lagian dari tadi kau diam saja. Seolah tubuhmu ada di sini tapi jiwamu sedang ada di planet mars"

"ahaha.. itu hanya karena aku memikirkan akan seperti apa acara yang kita laksanakan nanti sayang.. bukan apa-apa" Ino menjawab sedikit gugup. Sepertinya lain kali saja dia bercerita tentang Hinata pada tunangannya itu. lagipula Bisa jadi wanita yang ada di foto miliknya tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan keluarga Hyuga, mungkin wajahnya yang mirip dengan nyonya Hyuga serta namanya yang sama dengan putri sulung keluarga itu hanya kebetulan semata.

Neji melihat Ino seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya, namun dia tidak ingin membesarkan masalah jadi memilih diam. Lagipula jika itu adalah hal penting Ino pasti akan memberitahu padanya jika wanitanya itu sudah siap bercerita.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau kenapa Sakura? sepulang dari Suna sepertinya kau lebih banyak diam? Apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggu fikiranmu?" Sasuke bertanya pada istrinya yang duduk termenung di meja makan. Tumben-tumbenan istrinya yang biasanya banyak bicara, terlihat lebih pendiam sejak kepulangannya dari Suna 2 hari yang lalu.

"ah Sasuke-kun.. kau sudah turun. Ayo sarapan dulu. mau roti atau nasi goreng?" Sakura berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Sakura.. aku bertanya padamu. Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tuntut Sasuke

"ini mengenai Naruto..." Sakura akhirnya menceritakan semua hal yang dia dengar dari Hinata beberapa hari lalu saat dirinya berkunjung ke Suna. Saat itu Sasuke memang tak ikut kesana di karenakan dia tak bisa meninggalkan pekerjaannya.

"jadi Hinata sekarang menikahi Gaara? dan Gaara belum tahu bahwa Hinata adalah mantan istri Naruto? " tanya Sasuke setelah Sakura selesai bercerita

"hm.. dan aku tak menyangka jika Naruto dan biibi Kushina bisa berbuat seperti itu Sasuke-kun. Apalagi mereka sampai tidak peduli dengan anak-anak Hinata" jawab Sakura

"aku tak yakin si dobe bisa berbuat sejahat itu Sakura, bukankah waktu ingatannya kembali dia tidak mengingat Hinata dan kedua anaknya, jadi mana mungkin dia mengirimkan ancaman apalagi sampai mencelakai Hinata?" Sasuke berusah membela Naruto

"iya.. aku juga tak yakin, kau bisa melihat kan saat Naruto masih bersama dengan Hinata. pancaran matanya begitu penuh dengan cinta." Sakura masih ingat dia pernah bertanya pada Naruto saat pria itu masih belum pulih ingatannya mengenai kenapa dia menikahi Hinata. dan inilah jawaban yang Naruto berikan padanya.

" _Aku di temukan tergeletak di pinggir pantai dalam keadaan pingsan dengan banyak luka dan terparah terdapat di kepala, kemudian Hinata membawaku ke rumahnya dan merawatku padahal dia tidak tahu siapa aku. Lalu setelah aku sadar aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa, jangankan keluargaku diriku saja aku lupa, aku tak punya siapa-siapa dan Hinatalah yang mengulurkan tangannya memeluku.. Dia baru lulus SMA saat itu tapi sikapnya sangat dewasa, mungkin karena dia sudah hidup sendirian semenjak di tinggal ibunya di usia 15 tahun . Di usianya yang masih muda dia sudah bekerja pada pemilik penginapan di pulau itu sebagai tukang bersih-bersih. Dan sejak aku tinggal di sana dia harus mencari kerja sampingan untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami berdua, saat itu aku masih belum pulih jadi dia melarangku untuk bekerja membantu meringankan bebannya. Bahkan di sela-sela pekerjaannya dia masih sempat mencari informasi tentangku, mengurusku yang belum bisa melakukan apa-apa padahal aku tahu tubuhnya begitu kelelahan tapi dia selalu tersenyum"_

" _hanya butuh 2 minggu untuk membuat aku jatuh hati padanya. Aku paling suka melihat Hinata saat tersenyum. Senyumnya seperti sinar matahari pagi, hangat dan menenangkan. Dia adalah hal paling berharga yang aku mliki saat itu, aku tak ingin kehilangannya maka 3 bulan mengenalnya aku mengajaknya menikah, dan syukurlah dia menyetujui ajakanku. Padahal aku tak punya apa-apa, bahkan aku menumpang hidup padanya. Aku bahagia Sakura-san.. kebahagiaanku bertambah saat Hinata hamil sebulan setelah pernikahan kami. 7 bulan kemudian dia mengatakan telah menemukan keluargaku, ternyata selama itu Hinata masih mencari keberadaan keluargaku. Dia memang selalu mementingkan kebahagiaanku dibandngkan kebahagiaannya sendiri. Dia bahkan menjual rumah peninggalan ibunya agar kami bisa ke sini dan disinilah kami sekarang. Hidupku semakin lengkap meskipun aku belum mengingat masa laluku tapi setidaknya aku sudah berada di sini bersama orang-orang yang ku sayangi, apalagi sebentar lagi anak kami akan segera lahir"_

Sakura sampai takjub dengan perkataan Naruto saat itu, selama hidupnya dia belum pernah melihat sahabatnya sejak kecil menceritakan seseorang dengan penuh pemujaan seperti itu, dan kata-kata yang di ucapkan seperti bukan keluar dari mulut Naruto yang dia kenal sebagai orang yang bodoh dan ceroboh selama ini. Dia merasa bodoh saat menyebut Hinata menikahi Naruto karena hartanya.

"ra..Sakura.." Sasuke mengguncang sakura yang dari tadi terdiam

Sakura langsung terbangun dari lamunannya saat merasakan ada yang mengguncang bahunya

"Ah.. maaf Sasuke-kun sampai dimana tadi?" Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya menandakan dia salah tingkah karena sempat melamun saat sedang mengobrol dengan suaminya

"Oh iya.. kita bisa melihat Naruto begitu mencintai Hinata dan tak mungkin melakukan hal kejam seperti itu, Tapi Hinata juga tak mungkin berbohong Sasuke-kun, apalagi sampai melibatkan kematian putranya" lanjutnya setelah otaknya connect kembali

"mungkin ada seseorang yang mengatas namakan Naruto untuk menyakiti Hinata" celetuk Sasuke

"apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun?" Sakura tak mengerti dengan maksud Sasuke

"kau lupa Sakura, mobil kesayangan Naruto yang berwarna orange itu sempat hilang beberapa hari, kemudian di temukan di perbatasan Konoha dan tidak ada satu barangpun yang hilang di dalamnya. Kalau tidak salah kejadiannya juga 2 bulan setelah kepergian Hinata. mungkin saja si pencuri itu adalah pelaku penyerempetan Hinata." Sasuke memberikan pendapatnya

"astaga Sasuke-kun kenapa aku sampai bisa melupakan hal penting itu? ya..ya mungkin saja orang yang mencelakai Hinata bukan Naruto, tapi tunggu dulu jika itu bukan Naruto lalu siapa? Dan untuk apa orang itu ingin Hinata pergi dari Konoha?"

"menurutmu?" Sasuke bertanya retoris karena dia tahu bahwa istrinya sudah bisa menebak siapa kira-kira orang yang patut di curgai dalam hal ini.

"mereka.. aku..aku ya Tuhan, jangan-janag mereka juga yang menghasut bibi uuntuk mengusir Hinata, kemudian mengirim surat-surat ancaman itu. Aku tahu mereka membenci Hinata tapi untuk berbuat sejauh ini? Aku..aku .." Sakura terlihat marah

"tenanglah Sakura, bagaimanapun ini baru praduga. Kita tak bisa menuntut seseorang bersalah jika kita tak punya bukti" potong Sasuke sebelum istrinya itu berniat melakukan hal yang macam-macam.

"bukti apalagi Sasuke-kun sudah jelas-jelas mereka memang tak pernah suka pada Hinata sejak kedatangan Hinata pertama kali. Dan kita bisa melihat dengan jelas hal itu, meskipun di depan Naruto mereka suka berpura-pura baik pada Hinata. ya Tuhan kasihan sekali Hinata, kita..kita harus memberi tahu semua ini pada Naruto Sasuke-kun" bujuk Sakura pada suaminya

"tapi Naruto masih belum mengingat Hinata beserta anaknya sampai saat ini Sakura, jadi kita belum bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kalaupun kita memaksa mengatakan hal ini kemungkinan besar dia tidak akan percaya pada kita." Sasuke mencoba menjelaskan pada Sakura agar istrinya itu tidak terburu-buru dalam bertindak, dan Sakura mengangguk faham.

"tapi..tapi bagaimana jika Naruto memang tidak melupakan peristiwa saat dia Amnesia? Jadi dengan kata lain dia berpura-puta lupa" Sakura kembali ragu

"maka kita akan mengingatkannya bahwa perbuatan yang di perbuatnya itu salah besar" jawab Sasuke

"tunggu Sasuke-kun jika menurutmu mereka yang bersalah, berarti Bibi Kushina?" Sakura belum puas

"aku yakin bibi dipengaruhi oleh mereka Sakura. ya mungkin bibi Kushina memang menyuruh Hinata pergi, kau tahu kan wasiat terakhir paman Minato?"

"agar Naruto menikah dengan putri sulung keluarga Hyuga?" Sakura tidak yakin

"Ya... aku kira bibi berbuat seperti itu karena wasiat itu, meskipun aku menyayangkan perbuatannya. Sudahlah nanti saja kita bahas lagi, ini sudah siang. Kita belum menjemput Sarada dari rumah Ka-san" Sasuke menutup diskusi mereka sambil melihat jam kemudian berjalan ke garasi mobil diikuti oleh istrinya dari belakang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"jadi kau menyetujui penawaran kerjasamaku Gaara? Wah syukurlah. Berarti aku harus ke Suna untuk membicarakan kelanjutannya?" Naruto yang sedang duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan sebelum berangkat kerja menerima telpon dari Gaara yang mengabarakan bahwa penawaran kerjasama yang di ajukannya 2 minggu yang lalu di setujui oleh sahabatnya itu.

"Oh.. Ok jadi kau akan ke sini minggu depan? Baiklah.. aku akan menyiapkan semua berkas yang di butuhkan dalam seminggu, baiklah Gaara aku tunggu kedatanganmu. Bye" Naruto meletakan ponselnya dengan senyum cerah terukir di wajahnya

"sepertinya kau sedang bahagia Naruto?" Kushina sang ibu yang juga sedang duduk bersama di meja makan bertanya retoris, karena toh jawabannya sudah jelas terlihat di wajah putra tunggalnya itu.

"iya bu.. begini, seminggu yang lalu aku menawarkan kerja sama pada Gaara. Ibu tahu tanah kita yang ada di daerah senju itu, tanah itu kan kosong dan lumayan luas namun terbengkalai, padahal letaknya sangat strategis. Jadi aku berencana membangun hunian mewah yang bisa kita sewakan di tanah tersebut bu. Karena itu aku mengajak Gaara untuk bekerja sama. Usaha ini nanti akan kami jadikan usaha bersama, penghasilannya fifty fifty, begitulah bu. Dan Gaara tadi mengabariku bahwa dia setuju dengnan penawaran kerjasama itu. bagaimana menurut Ibu?" Naruto bertanya antusias.

"tunggu Naruto-kun, kenapa pembagian penghasilannya harus fifty fifty, bukankah tanah itu milikmu? Jadi seharusnya kau mendapatkan penghasilan yang lebih besar. Lagi pula kenapa tak kau bangun saja sendiri tanah itu dari pada harus mengajak orang lain untuk bekerja sama? Dengan begitu semua pengasilan yang di daapat dari sana akan mengalir padamu" Shion mengutarakan ketidak setujuannya.

"aku tidak ingin mencoba-coba sesuatu yang bukan ke ahlianku Shion. Pembangunan dan pengelolaan apartemen bukanlah hal mudah untuk di lakukan. Maka dari itu aku mengajak Gaara yang memang ahli dalam bidang tersebut. Jadi bu, ibu setuju kan?" tanya Naruto lagi pada ibunya tak mengiraukan protes istrinya

"hm..ibu setuju saja, dan ibu senang setidaknya dengan begitu tali kekeluargaan kita akan semakin dekat." Kushina berkata sebelum meminum air putih dari gelas di depannya "Oh iya.. sebaiknya jika nanti dia datang ke Konoha, suruhlah dia tinggal di sini. Bawa sekalian istrinya untuk diperkenalkan pada kita. aku dengar Gaara sudah menikah" Lanjutnya lagi.

"ya..tuhan kenapa aku bisa melupakan hal itu, ya dia memang sudah menikah. Waktu itu sebenarnya Sakura mengajakku untuk berkunjung ke Suna untuk memberikan selamat pada Gaara namun aku tak bisa ikut karena ada urusan. Baiklah bu aku akan menelponnya lagi nanti. Aku tak menyangka dia akhirnya menikah juga. Hah syukurlah aku kira dia akan menjomblo seumur hidup karena selama ini dia tidak pernah melirik satupun wanita yang di ajukan padanya" Ujar Naruto dengan senyum yang menandakan bahwa dia ikut berbahagia dengan pernikahan sahabat yang sudah dia anggap saudara itu. Kushina ikut tersenyum sementara Shion kesal karena pendapatnya tadi tidak di dengarkan.

 _Apa-apaan Naruto itu, bukankah aku istrinya seharusnya dia lebih mendengarkan pendapatku ketimbang ibu._ Shion mendumel di dalam hati.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata termenung dalam kamarnya, dia berdiri di depan jendela yang langsung menghadap ke arah kolam renang, disana ada Himawari yang sedang belajar renang bersama seorang pelayan. Meski matanya tertuju pada putrinya tapi fikirannya melayang pada pembicaraannya dengan Sakura sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Ya apa yang Sakura katakan benar, bahwa dia harus menceritakan perihal dirinya dan Naruto, karena jika Gaara mendengarnya dari orang lain pasti ceritanya akan berbeda versi dengan apa yang dirinya alami. Hinata sebenarnya ingin menceritakan perihal masa lalunya itu sedikit lebih lama lagi, bagaimanpun dia takut jika Gaara memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya setelah mendengar tentang kisahnya itu. Namun pembicaraan suaminya yang dia dengar tadi pagi sebelum suaminya itu beragkat kerja cukup mengganggu kepalanya.

Gaara akan bekerja sama dengan Naruto, dan kemungkinan karena hal itu mereka akan sering berinteraksi. Apalagi suaminya tadi sempat mengatakan bahwa dia akan pergi ke Konoha dalam waktu dekat. Dan satu hal lagi yang sangat membuatnya cemas adalah kemungkinan Gaara akan mengajak serta dirinya.

Hinata belum siap untuk bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. meskipun luka itu sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya dia alami dan dia sudah berusahA untuk tidak lagi membenci mereka, namun hati manusianya masih mengingat rasa sakit itu. Apalagi jika mengingat kematian putranya yang tak bersalah.

Hinata harus mencari waktu yang tepat dan suasana yang mendukung untuk membicarakan perihal rahasianya ini dengan sang suami. Dia tak mungkin menceritakan perihal masa lalunya yang menyakitkan di rumah ini, dia tidak ingn terlihat lemah di mata orang lain terutama putrinya jika Gaara akhirnya memutuskan untuk meninggalkan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Gaara sengaja mengosongkan jadwalnya hari ini. Maka dari itu tidak aneh meski baru jam 10 pagi dia sudah berada di rumah lagi padahal dia baru berangkat ke kantor jam 8. Gaara hanya memeriksa dan menandatangani beberapa file yang di serahkan sekretarisnya tadi sebelum ke luar lagi dari kantornya.

Pria Sabaku itu memasuki kamarnya di lantai dua Mansion Sabaku mencari sang istri yang menurut pelayan rumah berada di sana. Gaara membuka pintu pelan dan melihat sang istri sedang berdiri di depan jendela kaca besar yang langsung menghadap ke kolam renang di taman belakang mansion ini kemudian menghampirinya, sepertinya istrinya itu belum sadar dengan kedatangannya.

"sunshine..." Gaara berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata sambil tangannya melingkar ke perut sang istri.

Hinata yang terlalu asyik dengan lamunannya sehingga tak menyadari ke datangan sang suami akhirnya hanya terlonjak kaget saat Gaara berbisik dan memeluk dirinya dari belakang.

"Gaara-kun" lirih Hinata dan langsung berbalik sehingga sekarang posisi mereka berhadapan

"Hai..apa yang sedang kau lihat Sunshine, sampai tidak tahu aku ada di sini?" tanya Gaara sambil menyingkirkan sejumput rambut yang jatuh di wajah istrinya kemudian di selipkan di belakang telinganya.

Gaara melihat kebelakang punggung Hinata untuk mengetahui apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Dan dia hanya ber oh ria saat melihat kolam renang.

"Gaara-kun kenapa sudah pulang? ini baru jam 10" Hinata melirik _Franck Muller_ yang terpasang cantik di pergelangan tangannya.

"bersiaplah. Aku ngin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Aku akan menyuruh pelayan untuk membantu Hima bersiap-siap. Kita pergi 10 menit lagi. tidak usah bawa koper karena semuanya sudah disiapkan" Gaara tak menggubris pertanyaan istrinya

Hinata mengerutkan kening masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara.

"Gaara-kun tunggu. Kita mau kemana?" Hinata menggengam lengan Gaara sebelum suaminya itu pergi

"rahasia Sunshine, tapi aku yakin kau akan suka"

"mm.. apa tempatnya jauh dari keramaian?"

Gaara terdiam kemudian mengangguk. Tempat yang di kunjunginya kan memang jauh dari keramaian, ya hanya ada beberapa orang yang mengurus tempat yang akan di singgahinya kini.

"Ano.. bagaimana jika kita pergi berdua saja, tanpa Himawari?" Hinata bertanya ragu, dia mulai menyusun rencana agar mereka hanya pergi berdua agar bisa berbicara empat mata dengan suaminy tanpa kehadiran sang putri. "maksudku begini, Hima kan sedang asyik-asyiknya belajar berenang jadi aku tak ingin mengganggunya. Lagi pula aku yakin kita pergi untuk beberapa hari kan?" lanjutnya mengira-ngira

Gaara menekukan alisnya curiga. Tak biasanya sang istri tak ingin melibatkan Himawari di kegiatan mereka.

"aku..aku ingin pergi berdua saja denganmu. Kita..kita butuh waktu berdua" Hinata berbicara asal ketika melihat kecurigaan Gaara.

Gaara menyeringa saat mendengar apa yang di ucapkan istrinya.

"apa ini ajakan bulan madu sayang?" Gaara bertanya menggoda, sementara Hinata memerah sempurna saat menyadari ucapannya tadi

"ah..it-itu.."

"kau tidak usah gugup seperti itu sayang. Aku dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaanmu itu. bersiaplah aku akan menghubungi Kankouru dulu agar dia bisa tinggal di sini selama kita tak ada. Jangan lupa pakai mantel" Gaara mengecup kening Hinata dan berlalu keluar meninggalkan Hinata yang masih syok.

10 menit kemudian Hinata turun, dia berdandan kasual kali ini dengan jeans hitam dan kemeja putih pas badan di padu dengan flat shoes senada dengan kemeja yang di kenakannya dan di lengannya tersampir sebuah mantel bulu tebal berwarna putih pula. Rambutnya dia kuncir kuda menampilkan leher jenjangnya.

Gaara terkagum melihat penampilan istrinya yang terlihat lebih seksi dengan pakaian seperti itu. dia mengulurkan tangan menyambut kedatangan sang istri. Kemudian mereka menemui Himawari di kolam renang menyampaikan beberapa wejangan agar bersikap baik selama mama dan papanya pergi, dan syukurlah putri satu itu begitu pengertian. Tak ada sedikitpun wajah kecewa yang di perlihatkannya ketika dia tak diikutsertakan dengan kegiatan mereka. Hal itu lantas membuat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca menyadari bahwa putri kecilnya sudah semakin besar.

Gaara merangkul bahu Hinata menenangkan sambil berlalu menuju _Helipad_ di halaman depan mansion Sabaku, di sana sudah ada Helikopter bersama sang pilot yang sudah menunggu. Sekitar 2 jam penerbangan, mereka telah sampai di tempat yang di tuju. Sebuah pulau kecil di bagian selatan laut Konoha. Pulau yang seketika membuat Hinata berkaca-kaca. Pulau yang di rindukannya karena begitu banyak kenangan hidupnya yang tersimpan di pulau itu. Pulau dimana dia hidup bahagia sebelum mengalami persitiwa buruk di kehidupannya. Pulau yang kembali memunculkan asa bahwa dia kembali akan meraih kebahagiaan bersama dengan pria yang sedang memeluknya protektif. Siap melindungi dirinya dari segala kepedihan hidup yang akan menerjangnya.

* * *

untuk chapie ini kayaknya terlalu banyak dialog. ga papa ya!

jangan lupa review yang membangun dan tidak mendeskriminasi !

salam hangat

 _geminie88_


	5. Chapter 4

finally I'm back..

maaf membutuhkan beberapa minggu untuk dapat kembali lagi di dunia fiksi ini. kebutuhan dunia nyata sedang tak bisa di tinggalkan, dan terpaksa harus mengorbankan hobi yang satu ini.

terimakasih untuk review yang sudah kalian berikan, itu sangat membantu author untuk melanjutkan fiksi ini. maaf belum bisa membalas satu persatu. tapi author sungguh-sungguh berterima kasih.

dan mohon maaf untuk fiksi author yang satu lagi 'Breath" belum bisa di publish masih dalam pengerjaan, semoga tak lama lagi..

so happy reading

* * *

 _Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?._

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Ratting : M**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 4**

Hinata tak pernah sekalipun bermimpi bisa datang lagi ke pulau ini, pulau tempat dirinya tumbuh, pulau _Kame_ karena bentuknya yang menyerupai penyu. Pulau kame adalah pulau kecil yang luasnya hanya mencapai 3 ribu kilo meter, terletak di sisi utara laut Konoha, berjarak 20 kilo meter dari pantai utara Konoha. fasilitas yang kurang memadai menjadikan pulau itu hanya berpenghuni beberapa belas rumah saja, itupun orang-orang yang memang terpaksa tinggal di sana atau orang-orang yang ingin menghindar dari dunia luar. Entahlah apa alasan ibunya memilih tinggal di pulau tersebut, yang dia ingat sejak kecil dia dan ibunya sudah tinggal di sana.

2 tahun lalu dia mendengar kabar kalau pulau kame sudah menjadi pulau pribadi, pemiliknya adalah seorang pejabat pemerintahan dari Konoha yang tak lain merupakan pemilik penginapan tempatnya bekerja dulu. Memang sejak beberapa tahun terakhir, majikannya mulai membeli satu-persatu rumah penduduk yang berada di pulau Kame. Hinata termasuk salah satu dari mereka, dia menjual rumahnya pada sang pemilik penginapan sebelum pergi dari pulau itu bersama Naruto. menurut kabar yang di dengarnya dua tahun kemudian seluruh penduduk pulau kame yang tersisa menjual rumah mereka pada pejabat itu dan memilih pindah ke desa terdekat, entah karena alasan apa. Yang dia tahu orang kaya memang selalu punya seribu satu cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan.

Namun sekarang di sinilah dia berdiri mematung setelah turun dari helikopter yang mengangkutnya tadi. Di sampingnya Gaara, sang suami juga hanya diam membiarkan dirinya menikmati suasana. Tentu suasananya tak lagi sama seperti terakhir kali dia berada disini. Bangunan-bangunan bekas rumah-rumah penduduk sudah tak ada, di gantikan dengan pohon-pohon kelapa yang berjejer disisi sebuah vila sewarna pasir yang di hiasi jendela-jendela kaca yang besar.

"Gaara-kun.. apa aku tidak sedang bermimpi?" tanya Hinata setelah beberapa menit tak membuka suara

"menurutmu?" Gaara menjawab dengan pertanyaan

Hinata memandang suaminya dengan mempoutkan bibirnya kesal, dan hal itu membuat Gaara tak tahan untuk mencium bibirnya saat itu juga, ciuman lembut namun menuntut. Hinata mengerang dan membalas ciuman suaminya itu, untung saja tidak ada orang di dekat mereka.

Hinata terengah-engah setelah ciuman panjang yang mereka lakukan

"masih berfikir ini adalah mimpi sayang?" Gaara menempelkan keningnya pada kening Hinata sambil menyeringai puas ketika melihat wajah istrinya sudah bersemu merah. "kau tahu jika seperti ini, kau terlihat lebih menggairahkan dan aku tak sabar untuk menerkammu saat ini juga, kau semakin pintar menggoda sayang" lanjutnya sambil menyatukan kembali bibir mereka tak menghiraukan pandangan beberapa orang yang ada di pulau tersebut.

Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara, saat ciuman suaminya mulai turun ke lehernya.

"Gaa-ra.. banyak yang melihat kita" ujar Hinata setelah terlepas dari ciuman Gaara. Suaminya itu memang kadang tak mengenal tempat.

"anggap saja mereka seperti batu karang" ujar Gaara hendak memulai lagi aktifitasnya, namun tangan Hinata menahan tubuh Gaara.

"Gaara-kun.. udara di sini cukup dingin, bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan agar sedikit berkeringat" bujuk Hinata. Gaara menyeringai dengan pilihan kata yang di gunakan istrinya

"aku tahu kegiatan yang lebih baik untuk mengeluarkan keringat" ujar Gaara menarik tangan Hinata hendak membawanya menuju vila

"Ga-Gaara kun.. ma-maksudku aku ingin jalan-jalan di pulau. Lagi pula kau belum menjelaskan bagaimana kita bisa berada di sini? Dan..dan aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" suaranya melirih saat mengucapkan kata-kata terakhirnya.

Gaara mengernyit heran sepertinya Hinata ingin membicarakan hal penting.

"baiklah tapi kita tetap harus masuk vila, ini sudah waktunya makan siang.. orang-orang pulau sudah menyiapkan makanan yang pasti kau sukai" jawab Gaara sambil menarik Hinata ke arah vila. Hinata mengernyit saat Gaara menyebutkan orang-orang pulau, namun dia tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang dan lebih memilih diam mengikuti Gaara.

Hinata memasuki vila yang tadi di lihatnya dari jarak 10 meter. Tidak seperti dinding luar vila yang dominan dengan cat sewarna pasir, didalamnya lebih di dominasi dengan warna putih. Bahkan semua prabot di ruang tamu, ruangan pertama yang di masuki Hinata dan Gaara juga berwarna putih. Di mulai dengan kursi sofa berwarna putih dengan sedikit aksen hitam yang menghiasi, kemudian lampu hias bahkan karpet yang berada di bawah meja sofa juga berwarna putih.

Gaara menggiring Hinta ke ruangan lainnya melewati sebuah ruangan yang di lengkapi dengan sofa set berwarna putih menempel ke dinding menghadap sebuah layar LCD sebesar 105 inch. Layar LCD tersebut berada di atas sebuah lemari pendek yang terisi dengan dvd player dan puluhan dvd. Di setiap sisi lemari terdapat soundsystem yang cukup besar. Sepertinya ini adalah ruangan audio yang bisa di pakai menonton atau berkaroke.

Akhirnya Hinata tiba di sebuah ruangan yang di tuju, yaitu ruang makan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan ruang lainnya ruang makan ini juga di lengkapi dengan kursi-kursi berwarna putih yang melingkar di sebuah meja kaca, di atasnya terdapat lampu-lampu hias berbentuk bola yang menggantung berwarna putih. Di samping ruangan tersebut ada pantry yang di dominasi dengan warna putih juga namun ada aksen hitam yang menghiasi. Hinata menyukai ke seluruhan vila ini. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada seseorang yang baru masuk dari halaman belakang, dia seperti mengenal orang tersebut.

"bibi Kaede.." panggil Hinata ragu, namun wanita paruh baya itu melirik ke arah Hinata..

"Hi..nata..Ya Tuhan sayang benarkah itu dirimu?" Kaede yang akhirnya menyadari siapa orang yang memanggilnya langsung menghampiri Hinata dan memeluknya "bagaiman kabarmu?" Kaede bertanya setelah melepas pelukannya. "bibi sudah mendengar cerita dari Tenten, maafkan bibimu ini sayang tak ada saat kau kesulitan" lanjutnya

"tidak apa-apa bibi lagi pula semua sudah berlalu." Hinata tersenyum simpul "jadi bibi sekarang tinggal di sini lagi.. bukankah semua orang pulau sudah pindah?"

"ya memang benar tapi beberapa hari lalu Sabaku-san mendatangi rumah bibi di desa sebrang dan meminta bibi untuk tinggal lagi di pulau. Begitu juga dengan beberapa orang lainnya. Beliau bilang istrinya sangat menyukai pulau ini dan penduduknya. Dia mengatakan bahwa istrinya itu pasti akan sangat bahagia jika penduduk pulau yang telah pindah bisa tinggal di sini lagi. Apakah kau juga di minta oleh Sabaku-san, Hinata-chan?" Kaede bertanya. Wanita paruh baya yang tak lain merupakan ibu dari Tenten itu belum mengetahui bahwa Hinata adalah wanita yang dia sebut sebagai istri dari orang yang memintanya kembali.

"i-itu sebenarnya.." Hinata bingung harus menjawab apa

"ekhem!" Gaara yang dari tadi terdiam, mengintrupsi reuni dua wanita di hadapnnya

"ah.. Sabaku-san.. maafkan saya sampai tidak memperdulikan kehadiran anda. Hanya saja Hinata adalah orang yang sudah saya anggap seperti putri sendiri, dan kami sudah lama tak bertemu. Jadi saya sangat antusias bisa kembali bertemu dengan Hinata. Maafkan saya sekali lagi. Hinata-chan ayo minta maaf karena ketidak sopanan kita tadi pada Sabaku-san" Kaede menarik lengan Hnata agar membungkuk

"sebenarnya Kaede-san, inilah istriku Hinata Sabaku." Jawab Gaara sambil merangkul bahu Hinata sebelum mereka berdua membungkuk. sementara Hinata tersenyum kikuk pada Kaede

"ap-apa? Ya Tuhan maafkan saya Sabaku-san, Hinata-chan bibi tidak tahu kalau..kalau kau adalah istri dari sabaku-san. Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu bibi" Kaede memandang Hinata penuh tanya memberi isyarat agar dia bercerita padanya..

"Hm.. itu.."

"Kaede-san bolehkah kami makan sekarang?" Gaara menyela lagi

"Oh.. ya Tuhan saya lagi-lagi berbuat kesalahan, maafkan saya Sabaku-san.. silahkan saya sudah menyiapkan makanan istimewa pulau ini seperti pesanan anda" Kaede mempersilahkan pasangan itu untuk duduk

"terima kasih bibi.. kenapa bibi tidak bergabung dengan kami untuk makan" ajak Hinata

"tidak..tidak bibi tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk disini. Lagi pula bibi masih harus mengerjakan sesuatu. Sekarang bibi akan bergabung dengan yang lainnya" Jawab Kaede sambil berlalu keluar lewat pintu yang sama saat dia masuk tadi.

"jadi ini yang Gaara-kun maksud dengan hidangan yang akan aku sukai?" tanya Hinata sambil matanya tertuju pada berbagai makanan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja

"ya.. dan terbukti kau menyukainya" jawab Gaara singkat

"terimakasih.." ujar Hinata sungguh-sungguh

Gaara menekuk kedua alisnya

"untuk semua yang telah Gaara-kun lakukan, mengajakku ke pulau ini, walau aku masih bingung kenapa kita bisa berada di sini. Mengizinkan orang-orang untuk tinggal lagi di pulau ini, dan masakan-masakan istimewa di hadapan kita. Gaara-kun selalu memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak pernah aku bayangkan bisa aku rasakan kembali. Aku..aku tidak tahu harus membalas semua itu dengan apa..."

Gaara menghampiri Hinata yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya di meja makan kemudian memutar kursi yang diduduki istrinya lalu berjongkok di hadapannya, meraih tangan Hinata dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"apa kau benar-benar bahagia?" tanya Gaara menatap ke dalam mata Hinata

Hinata menatap balik ke dalam mata Gaara, melihat pancaran yang penuh cinta dari mata berwarna jade milik suaminya. Dia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Gaara. Ya dia memang bahagia saat ini, walau dia mungkin saja bisa kehilangan kebahagiaannya sebentar lagi. jika Gaara akhirnya memutuuskan meninggalkannya nanti setelah dia mengatakan perihal masa lalunya. Dia takut tentu saja, tapi dia lebih takut lagi jika Gaara mengetahui prihal masa lalunya dari mulut orang lain.

"itu yang terpenting sayang.." ujar Gaara melihat anggukan Hinata kemudian mengecup pelan bibir istrinya itu. Gaara bangkit dan memutar kembali kursi istrinya sehingga menghadap meja lagi "sebaiknya kita makan, nanti makanan-makanan ini keburu dingin" ujarnya mengecup kepala Hinata dan berjalan menuju kursi yang di tinggalkannya tadi.

Mereka makan dalam diam, sambil menikmati hembusan angin laut yang datang dari jendela kaca yang di buka lebar-lebar. Gaara menyadari kediaman istrinya, dia tahu Hinata sedang dalam keadaan bingung, entah apa yang akan istrinya itu bicarakan, dia masih menebak-nebak. Kemungkinan besar istrinya akan bercerita tentang masa lalunya bersama Naruto, itulah fikiran yang melintas di otaknya sementara ini.

Hinata sendiri sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk bercerita pada Gaara, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengawali pembicaraan mereka nanti. Dia sudah siap dengan segala resiko yang akan di terimanya. Meskipun kemungkinan kali ini dia pasti akan sangat terpuruk jika lagi-lagi harus di tinggal oleh orang yang di sayanginya. Hinata memang belum mencintai Gaara, tapi perlakuan istimewa yang sering suaminya itu lakukan untuknya mulai menuai benih-benih sayang dalam hatinya pada pria bermata jade itu.

.

.

.

.

Naruto masih termenung di dalam kantornya, tak ada satupun pekerjaannya hari ini yang sukses dia kerjakan, padahal ini sudah menunjukan pukul 4 sore. Dia merasa sudah tidak waras sekarang, khayalan tentang wanita pemilik suara hangat itu semakin liar. Bayangkan saja semalam saat dirinya sedang bercinta dengan Shion, suara desahan yang keluar dari wanita dalam kungkungannya bukanlah suara sang istri, melainkan suara wanita yang sering mampir ke dalam mimpinya. Lebih mengherankan lagi respon yang di terima tubuhnya itu bukan kaget atau ketakutan, yang ada dia malah lebih bergairah mendengar suara-suara itu.

Sepertinya dia sudah benar-benar gila dan harus segera mampir ke psikiater. Jika tidak, bisa-bisa dia menganggap semua hal yang ada di sekitarnya adalah wanita itu. Wanita pemilik suara hangat yang tak di kenalnya namun dia merasakan rindu yang membara padanya.

Naruto dibuat semakin penasaran pada wanita di mimpinya. Siapa sebenarnya wanita itu, dia sudah menggali ingatannya, barangkali saja dia pernah bertemu dengannya di suatu tempat, atau tidak mendengar suaranya di sebuah saluran radio, namun nihil. Tak ada satupun ingatnnya yang merujuk pada wanita itu. bertanya pada ibunyapun percuma, karena dia tak bisa menjelaskan apa-apa tentang wanita di mimpinya selain suara hangat yang memberikan kenyamanan pada hatinya itu.

Mimpi-mimpinya juga tak membawa keterangan yang jelas. Selalu saja dalam mimpinya dia hanya bisa mendengar suara si wanita misterius tapi wajahnya selalu tak pernah terlihat. Apalagi mimpi-mimpinya semakin absurb. Dalam mimpinya dia selalu berpindah-pindah tempat dan keadaan. Terkadang mereka berada di sebuah pantai berjalan bersisian, Naruto menggandeng tangan kanan wanita dalam mimpinya sementara tangan kiri si wanita mengusap-usap perutnya yang sedang hamil. Atau kadang-kadang mimpi itu berganti setting menjadi di kamar Naruto yang lama sebelum dia menikah, sang wanita sedang menina bobokan dua bayi kembar di box bayi, sementara dia sendiri tertidur di ranjang sambil memandangi sang wanita yang bernyanyi.

Ahh Naruto stress terlalu memikirkan wanita itu dan akibatnya beginilah tak ada pekerjaannya yang beres. Merasa sudah lelah dan tak ada gunanya juga dia tetap berada di dalam ruangan kantornya, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan pulang lebih awal. Rasanya ingn sekali dia berbaring dan memejamkan mata agar bisa mendengar suara-suara si wanita misterius. Lihatlah dia memang sudah benar-benar tak waras..

.

.

.

.

Sakura memutuskan untuk menemui Kushina hari ini. Dia sudah memikirkan ini dengnan masak dan dia pun sudah meminta persetujuan dari Sasuke. Maka tak heran jika dia sekarang sedang duduk di ruang tamu Mansion Namikaze menunggu sang nyonya rumah yang katanya sedang keluar. Di sampingnya Sarada sang putri sedang memainkan ponsel. Memutar rekaman video dirinya saat berenang di Mansion Sabaku seminggu yang lalu bersama Himawari putri Hinata. hah menyebut nama Hinata mengingatkan dia kembali pada nasib yang harus di terima wanita itu.

"ka-san... aku ingin pergi ke rumah uncle Gaara dan aunty Hinata lagi. bolehkah?" tiba-tiba Sarada bertanya namun matanya tetap tertuju pada ponselnya yang masih memutar video yang sudah di lihatnya berulang kali.

"boleh sayang.. nanti kita akan ke sana lagi, tapi tunggu Sarada libur sekolah dulu OK?" Sakura menjawab sambil mengusap kepala putrinya yang berumur enam tahun itu.

"Sakura..Sarada-chan?" Kushina yang baru tiba di kediamannya langsung menghampiri tamunya yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"oba-san.." Sarada menghampiri Kushina dan memeluknya. Dia memang sudah menganggap Kushina sebagai neneknya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Kushina yang menganggap Sarada seperti cucunya sendiri.

"Kushina baasan.." Sapa Sakura berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk memberi penghormatan.

"jadi ada perlu apa kalian repot-repot datang ke Mansion Namikaze?" tanya Kushina setelah mereka duduk kembali

"ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan baasan" Jawab Sakura to the point

"ohh.. baiklah. Bagaimana kalau kita berbicara di kamarku saja" ajak Kushina saat melihat mata Sakura yang sepertinya ingin membicarakan suatu hal jauh dari telinga orang lain.

"baiklah baasan" Sakura menyetujuinya " Nana tolong jaga Sarada-chan sebentar di sini OK" Sakura berkata pada baby sitter putrinya yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan tanda mengiyakan

"Sarada-chan di sini dulu dengan Nana-san ya.." Sakura mengusap lembut kepala putrinya yang mengangguk kemudian beranjak mengikuti Kushina

Sarada masih menikmati tontonan videonya, mendengar suara ceria Himawari yang begitu antusias berenang dan suara lembut aunty Hinata yang menemani mereka di pinggir kolam renang. Sementara Kaa-sannya sendiri yang khas dengan suara cemprengnya sedang mengarahkan mereka sambil merekam kegiatan berenang dirinya dan Himawari.

Sarada yang terlalu asyik tak menyadari ke datangan Naruto yang baru pulang dari kantornya

"Sarada-chaaan.." panggil Naruto menghampiri Sarada yang masih fokus dengan tontonannya

Sarada yang merasa namanya di panggil langsung menengok "Paman Naruto!" gadis kecil itu menyahut

"apa yang kau lakukan Sarada, Mana Ka-sanmu?" Tanya Naruto setelah sampai di samping putri sahabatnya

"ah.. aku sedang melihat video paman, Ka-san sedang bersama Kushina obaasan." Jawab gadis itu

"wah.. bolehkah aku lihat videonya Sarada-chan, sepertinya kau senang sekali sampai tak melihat kedatangan pamanmu yang tampan ini" Naruto duduk di samping Sarada kemudian mengambil ponsel yang di ulurkan oleh gadis kecil itu. Membawa Sarada dalam pangkuannya lalu memutar ulang Video yang sedang di lihat oleh Sarada.

Gambar pertama menunjukkan 2 gadis cilik sedang memasuki kolam dengan menggunakan pelampung berbentuk bebek yang terlihat dari belakang. 2 gadis itu berbalik menampakan wajah mereka, salah satunya adalah Sarada dan satu gadis lagi Naruto tak tahu siapa, tapi dia serasa mengenal wajah itu, warna rambutnya indigo dengan potongan pendek sebahu dan sedikit kucir di atas kepalanya.

"siapa anak ini Sarada-chan?" tanya Naruto mempaus video yang menampilkan wajah Himawari

"ah.. dia adikku Paman, namanya Himawari. Ayo paman putar lagi" jawab Sarada antusias.

Naruto hanya mengangguk kembali menekan tombol play pada layar ponsel di tangannya. Video itu kembali berputar menampakan Sarada dan Himawari yang mulai tertawa-tawa memainkan air. Di menit ke 4 suara seorang wanita dewasa yang memanggil Himawari dan Sarada agar tidak terlalu jauh menyentak ingatan Naruto membuatnya membeku seketika. Suara itu.. suara itu dia yakin bukan milik Sakura melainkan milik wanita yang senantiasa mampir ke dalam mimpinya. Ya dia yakin pasti itu suara wanita itu atau setidaknya suara itu mirip dengan suara wanita yang senantiasa mampir kedalam mimpi-mimpinya selama ini. Naruto memutar ulang video di menit dimana suara wanita itu melarang sarada dan Himawari menjauh, memastikan jika dia tidak sedang berhausinasi kali in. Sayangnya wanita itu tidak terlihat di dalam video itu.

"Paman.. kenapa paman mengulang-ngulang videonya sih" Suara Sarada menyadarkan Naruto atas tindakannya.

"ah.. maafkan Paman Sarada-chan.. mmm.. ngomong-ngomong suara siapa ini Sarada-chan?" Naruto bertanya serius pada gadis kecil di hadapannya sambil memutar vdeo dan berhenti di menit ke empat.

"yang mana paman?" Sarada menjawab dengan pertanyaan

"suara yang melarang Sarada-chan dan Himawari-chan menjauh" jelas Naruto

"ohh.. itu suara aunty ku paman" jawab Sarada polos

"aunty?" Naruto mulai bingung

"iya.. aunty Hinata mamanya Hiima-chan"

" _Mamanya Himawari? Berarti wanita itu sudah memiliki putri sama seperti wanita di dalam mimpiku. Tapi kenapa hanya satu? Jika dia wanita dalam mimpiku seharusnya dia memiliki 2 anak lelaki dan perempuan. Lalu ada hubungan apa aku dengan bibinya Sarada? Ya Tuhan ini semakin memusingkan. Lama-lama kepalaku bisa pecah"_ Naruto bergumam dalam hati

"Sarada-chan, apa aunty Hinatamu tidak memiliki anak lagi selain Hima-chan?" tanya Naruto lagi

"Sarada tidak tahu paman. Ayo paman putar lagi Sarada ingin melihat rekamannya lagi" jawab gadis itu.

Mungkin sebaiknya Naruto bertanya pada Sakura. Barangkali Sakura bisa menjelaskan sesuatu padanya.

.

.

.

.

Sakura duduk berhadapan dengan Kushina di sofa di dalam kamar wanita paruh baya itu.

"kenapa bibi berbohong padaku?" tanya Sakura to the point

"maksudmu apa Sakura?" Kushina kebingungan dengan pertanyaan yang di lontarkan wanita muda di hadapannya

"tentang Hinata.." Sakura berkata lirih dan Kushina langsung membulatkan mata mendengar nama mantan menantunya

"ap-apa maksudmu tentang Hinata?" Kushina berusaha menghindar

"jangan pura-pura tidak tahu bibi.. bibi sudah berbohong mengatakan bahwa Hinata pergi atas keinginannya sendiri padahal dia bibi usir dari rumah ini beserta dengan kedua anaknya. Bahkan bibi memfitnahnya telah membawa uang bibi"

"aku tak pernah mengatakan Hinata telah membawa uangku Sakura" Kushina berusaha membela diri

"tapi bibi diam saja saat Shion dan ibunya berkata begitu. bukankah berarti bibi membenarkan perkataan mereka tentang Hinata yang pergi dengan membawa uang bibi" Sakura tak mau kalah

"ta-tapi Hinata memang bibi berikan sejumlah uang, kartu debit dan tabungan. Dia membawa semua itu saat pergi dar rumah ini" Kushina berusaha meyakinkan

"apa bibi yakin Hinta membawa uang beserta semua yang bibi berikan itu?"

"apa maksudmu Sakura? kau mengira bibi berbohong?"

"kenyataannya memang begitu bibi.. Hinata tidak pernah membawa semua uang yang bibi berikan berikut kartu debit dan tabungannya juga. Dia menitipkan semua itu ke pada salah satu pelayan di rumah ini sebelum pergi" Sakura mulai berkata dengan nada sedikit tinggi

"ap-apa? Itu tidak mungkin Sakura. tidak ada seorangpun pelayan yang mengembalikan semua itu pada bibi. Lagi pula kartu debit yang bibi berikan pada Hinata setiap bulan selalu menarik saldo" ya memang benar setiap bulan Kushina selalu mengecek kartu debit itu memastikan dia tak lupa mengirimkan uang pada tabungan sumber kartu kredit itu setiap bulannya, bahkan buku tabungannya Kushinalah yang memegang. Sementara tabungan yang di berikan pada Hinata berupa tabungan deposito yang hanya bisa di ambil ketika usia kedua cucunya menginjak sekolah.

"jadi bibi mengira Hinata berbohong begitu? setelah bibi mengusirnya beserta kedua cucu bibi sendiri, kemudian menghinanya dengan memberikan sejumlah uang dan sekarang bahkan bibi menuduh Hinata berbohong? Oh jangan lupa apa yang bibi lakukan dengan tanda tangan Naruto pada surat cerai mereka. Aku tak menyangka bibi bisa sejahat itu. apa karena bibi belum puas dengan apa yang bibi milki sehingga membuang menantu dan cucu bibi sendiri demi mendapatkan menantu seorang keturunan bangsawan begitu?"

"jaga mulutmu Sakura!" bentak Kushina tidak tahan mendengar tuduhan itu. Demi Tuhan tak sedikitpun terlintas dalam otaknya Lhusina berfikran seperti itu. dia memang jahat telah mengusir menantu dan kedua cucunya, tapi itupun karena dia ingin memenuhi wasiat suaminya. Apalagi Miko, ibunya Shion selalu mendesaknya untuk segera menikahkan Naruto dan Shion saat itu. Bahkan Kushina menyesal telah melakukan hal itu pada Hinata.

"selama ini saya selalu menjaga mulut saya bibi, mempercayai semua yang kalian lakukan pada keluarga sahabat baik saya. Tapi setelah mendengar semua kebenarannya dari mulut Hinata langsung. Saya tidak bisa terus berdiam diri bibi. Apa sebenarnya salah wanita baik itu pada bibi?" Sakura berusaha menahan amarahnya sementara Kushina hanya terdiam.

"sudahlah saya harus segera pergi. Semoga bibi tidak lebih menyesali perbuatan bibi setelah tahu apa yang terjadi dengan salah satu cucu bibi. Ah saya lupa bahkan bbi tak menganggap mereka cucu bibi karena itu bibi melakukan semua ini pada mereka" dengan itu Sakura beranjak keluar kamar meninggalkan Kushina yang diam membeku.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Kushina dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat seseorang yang sedang berdiri di balik pintu itu

"Na-Naruto..."

.

.

.

.

"jadi sekarang pulau ini mlikmu sayang" ujar Gaara sambil mengulurkan map berwarna coklat ke hadapan Hinata.

Dua sejoli itu sekarang sedang berada di ruang kerja Gaara di vila pulau Kame. Setelah makan siang tadi, Hinata memutuskan untuk menemui beberapa penduduk lama pulau yang kembali menetap di pulau itu. mereka berada di bagian barat pulau sementara vila yang di tempatinya berada di daerah timur pulau, kata Gaara dia memilih lokasi di timur agar setiap pagi bisa menyaksikan _sunrise_. Gaara membangun beberapa unit rumah kecil dan memperbolehkan penduduk pulau menempatinya dengan Cuma-Cuma. Sebagai balasannya penduduk pulau yang hanya tersisa 10 orang itu bersedia bekerja pada Gaara sebagai penjaga pulau dengan Cuma-Cuma pula. Padahal Gaara sudah memperkerjakan beberapa orang untuk tugas itu, tapi dia membiarkan saja orang-orang pulau.

Hinata mengunjungi rumah bibi Kaede dan bercerita tentang hidupnya selama beberapa tahun tak bertemu, mereka berdua menangis saling berpelukan saat Hinata bercerita. Sebelum berpisah Kaede meyakinkan bahwa kali ini Hinata pasti akan bahagia memiliki Gaara, pria yang amat mencintainya itu sebagai suami. Kaede yakin dengan kesungguhan Gaara, buktinya pria itu dengan susah payah mau mendatangi beberapa penduduk pulau agar bisa kembali lagi tinggal di pulau kame hanya untuk kebahagiaan Hinata.

Pesan bibi Kaede yang begitu mendalam masih terngiang jelas di telinga Hinata.

" _bibi tahu kau masih takut untuk membuka hatimu kembali setelah apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupanmu. Tapi kemudian Tuhan berbaik hati mengirimkan seseorang seperti Gaara-san dalam kehidupanmu. Maka bibi sarankan cintailah dia Hinata-chan. Bibi yakin dia bisa membuatmu bahagia"_

Hinata tidak tahu apakah dia bisa mencintai lagi seperti dulu. Dia masih ragu dan takut untuk merasakan perasaan itu lagi.

"hei Sunshine... kau melamun" ujar Gaara sambil mengelus pipi Hinata lembut.

Hinata tersadar dari lamunannya. Dia lupa bahwa dirinya sedang mengobrol dengan Gaara tentang bagaimana mereka bisa berada di pulau ini. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada map coklat yang terulur di depannya.

"ah.. maaf Gaara-kun, aku masih tidak percaya bisa berada di pulau ini lagi." ujarnya bersemu merah "ini apa?" tanyanya kemudian melirik pada map coklat di hadapannya.

"kau pasti tidak mendengarku"

"bu-bukan begitu hanya.."

"ini berkas kepemilikan pulau ini Hinata, sekarang pulau ini milikmu dan ada beberapa berkas yang harus kau tanda tangani dalam map ini. Ini adalah hadiah pernikahan kita" jawab Gaara tak ingin membuat istrinya merasa bersalah

"a-apa? tapi Gaara-kun ini terlalu berlebihan, aku tak mungkin menerimanya" Hinata berusaha menolak

"kalau begitu kau tak menghargai usaha kerasku selama berbulan-bulan untuk mendapatkan pulau ini untukmu jika kau menolak menerimanya" jawab Gaara tak mau menerima penolakan

Gaara tidak berbohong, dia memang berusaha bernego dengan Danzo Shimura untuk mendapatkan pulau Kame sejak 3 bulan yang lalu saat dirinya berniat melamar Hinata. Dan baru bisa mendapatkan pulau tersebut setelah 2 bulan bernego dengan Danzo. Gaara memang berniat memberikan pulau ini sebagai hadiah pernikahan mereka seandainya Hinata menerima lamarannya. Usahanya tak sia-sia, dia yakin bahwa wanita pujaannya pasti menerimanya. Lagipula siapa yang bisa lepas dari pesona Gaara Sabaku. Ya meskipun untuk membuat Hinata akhirnya mau menikah dengannya, Gaara membutuhkan waktu lebih lama. Tak apa yang penting usahanya berhasil.

"ta-tapi.."

"sudahlah sayang tanda tanganlah" Gaara mengulurkan pena dan membuka lembaran berkas yang harus di tanda tangani Hinata.

"Gaara-kun..a-aku.."

"Hinata Sabaku.." sela Gaara menggengam tangan Hinata dan memberikan penanya

"baiklah.." Hinata mengalah kemudian menandatangani beberapa lembar berkas yang tertera namanya

"kenapa sayang.. kau tidak senang?" Gaara bertanya saat melihat wajah Hinata malah murung setelah menandatangani berkas di hadapannya.

"aku senang, hanya saja aku merasa ini tidak seimbang. Gaara-kun sudah memberikanku berbagai hal yang dalam mimpi pun aku tak pernah berani berkhayal untuk memilikinya. Sementara aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa untuk Gaara-kun" Hinata mejawab lirih kemudian menunduk

"hei.. " Gaara mengangkat dagu Hinata agar istrinya itu menatapnya " kau sudah memberikan hal paling berharga untukku Sunshine. Semua yang aku berikan untukmu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan apa yang telah kau berikan untukku"

"ma-maksudmuu? Aku tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Gaara-kun. Aku tak pernah memberikan apa-apa padamu" Hinata menatap bingung sementara Gaara tersenyum samar

"kau memberiku alasan untuk hidup selain untuk bekerja sayang. Semenjak kepergian nenek Chiyo aku mendedikasikan hidupku untuk bekerja dan bekerja. Lalu kemudian Kau memberiku dirimu dan Himawari, 2 bidadari paling berharga dalam hidupku. Yang menjadi alasanku terus ingin melalui hari demi hari bersama kalian" jelas Gaara

"Gaara-kun..." Hinata memeluk Gaara, dia tak bisa menahan air mata yang sudah ingin membobol pertahanannya sejak tadi. Entahlah ini air mata apa? Air mata bahagia atu air mata bersalah. Lihatlah pria dipelukannya amat mencintai dirinya dan putrinya, tapi dia masih ragu untuk membalas cinta yang di berkan pria ini.

"kenapa menangis Sunshine?" Gaara bertanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Hinata yang bersandar di dadanya

"ini..ini air mata bahagia Gaara-kun" jawabnya terisak

"kau tahu aku melakukan semua ini dan akan terus melakukan hal-hal lainnya yang bisa membuatmu bahagia karena aku mencintai dirimu" Gaara berkata mengecup kepala Hinata, "kau tak perlu membalas pernyataanku Hinata. Tapi izinkan aku tetap menunggu sayang.. sampai kata itu terucap dari bibirmu" lanjut Gaara saat merasakan tubuh istrinya menegang setelah pernyataan cintanya

Hinata semakin terisak di pelukan Gaara " _Ya Tuhan sanggupkah aku kehilangan pria seperti Gaara.."_

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya kemudian tangannya menarik wajah Gaara mendekat. Dia memberanikan diri melumat bibir suaminya. Hinata ingin berusaha mencintai pria ini namun setelah dia menceritakan masa lalunya. Kali ini keputusannya sudah bulat dia tak peduli apapun hasil akhirnya. Dia sedikit merasa percaya diri bahwa Gaara akan tetap menerima dirinya.

Gaara awalnya kaget saat istrinya yang biasanya pemalu tiba-tiba mencium dirinya, namun tak lama kemudian dia mengikuti ciuman istrinya itu. Menaruh tangannya ke pinggang dan ke tengkuk sang istri untuk memeperdalam ciuman mereka. Setelah cukup lama mereka melepas ciuman masing-masing, terengah-engah mengambil nafas akibat ciuman panas tadi.

Hinata menatap Gaara yang terlihat menyeringai ke arahnya. Pipinya langsung memerah, dia tahu dirinya bersikap berani dengan memulai ciuman tadi.

"Gaa..." Hinata akan membuka suara tapi Gaara malah melumat bibirnya berulang-ulang. Tak hanya sampai disana pria itu juga menggigit kecil bibir Hinata, meminta akses wanitanya untuk membuka mulut agar dia bisa memasukan lidahnya mengajak lidah wanitanya berdansa dalam permainan panas mereka.

Gaara menggeram dan melepaskan ciuman nya, kemudian bibirnya menelusuri leher jenjang Hinata menciptakan tanda-tanda kepemilikan yang amat di sukainya itu. Tindakan yang Gaara lakukan membuat tubuh Hinata panas dingin, dia mulai mengeluarkan desahan-desahan manis, yang bagi Gaara seperti suara-suara dari surga. Pria itu mendorong tubuh istrinya agar terlentang di atas sofa yang mereka duduki.

Hinata tahu tujuan utama dari semua perlakuan suaminya ini mengarah kemana. Bukannya dia tidak mau melakukan itu tapi untuk saat ini dia harus menahan mereka untuk melakukannya. Masalahnya dia belum membicarakan tujuan utama kesediannya pergi bersama Gaara tanpa membawa Himawari. Dia harus segera menghentikan ini, sebelum otaknya menolak sadar dan gairah menguasainya. Apalagi tangan panjang suaminya mulai liar meraba-raba titiik sensitif di tubuhnya.

"Ga-Gaara tunggu dulu.." Hinata menahan tangan suaminya yang mulai membuka kancing kemeja yang di pakainya. Gaara yang terlalu asik tak menghiraukan tindakan istrinya dia tetap menciumi leher jenjang istrinya dan mulai turun ke daerah bahu Hinata yang tak tertutupi kemeja.

"Gaa- ahh.. " Hinata mendesah lagi tatkala Gaara menghisap titik sensitif di antara bahu dan lehernya dengan bibir basah pria itu. "Gaara.. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu" Hinata dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mendorong tubuh sang suami agar bisa bangun.

"Ada apa Hinata?" Gaara menaikan alisnya bingung. Tubuhnya sedikit terodorng kebelakang karena tindakan istrinya.

"aku.. aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" jawab Hinata sambil bangun dan membenarkan kemejanya yang dua kancing atasnya sudah terbuka. Hinata tahu pasti Gaara merasa terganggu walaupun pria itu tidak menyampaikan secara langsung pada dirinya. "aku.. aku ingin menceritakan masalaluku.. maksudku tentang suami pertamaku" lanjutnya sedkit menundukan kepala

"Hn..bicaralah" Gaara akhirnya mengalah, dia membenarkan posisi duduknya sebagai isyarat bahwa dia siap mendengarkan cerita Hinata. Sebenarnya tanpa Hinata ceritakan pun Gaara sudah tahu mengenai mantan suaminya itu. tapi dia ingin mendengar langsung dari mulut istrinya, jadi dia akan berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Gaara-kun mengenal Naruto?" Hinata merasa bodoh sekali mengajukan pertanyaan retoris seperti ini. Tapi dia bingung harus memulai ceritanya dari mana dan hanya kalimat itulah yang muncul di otaknya

"Hn..mantan suamimu?" jawaban yang di berikan suaminya itu tak ayal membuat Hinata langsung melihat wajah pria di hadapannya yang terlihat tenang. _Apa Gaara-kun sudah tahu, tapi dari mana?_. "Gaara-kun sudah tahu?" tanyanya penasaran

"tidak"

"tapi..tapi kenapa Gaara-kunkelihatannya sudah tahu"

"hanya menebak Hinata, kau tadi mengatakan ingin menceritakan tentang suami pertamamu, lalu tiba-tiba kau bertanya tentang Naruto. jadi aku menyimpulkan bahwa dia lah mantan suamimu itu" jelas Gaara

"ya.. dia.. maksudku Naruto adalah mantan suamiku. Ayah dari Himawari dan Boruto" jawab Hinata dengan suara serak. Dia menatap wajah Gaara, pria itu hanya diam tak berkomentar apa-apa. "aku.. aku menikah dengan Naruto saat dia hilang ingatan..." Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya. Dia mulai bercerita tentang kisah hidupnya bersama Naruto sambil sesekali melihat Gaara yang tetap terdiam tak berkomentar apa-apa. Dia menceritakan awal pertemuan dirinya bersama dengan Naruto, saat dirinya jatuh cinta pada pria itu, memutuskan menerima lamarannya, pergi dari pulau untuk menemui keluarga Naruto. semua itu Hinata ceritakan dengan tenang tanpa ada setetes pun air mata yang jatuh dari pipinya. Tapi air matanya tak lagi bisa di tahan saat dia mulai bercerita tentang dirinya setelah tinggal bersama keluarga suaminya itu.. Hinata mulai merasa takut saat Gaara tak menunjukan respon apapun, tidak ada pelukan menenangkan atau perkataan yang keluar dari mulut suaminya itu. dia mulai berfkir yang bukan-bukan dan akhirnya menyebabkan dirinya mulai sesenggukan ketika menceritakan kronologis kematian putranya bahkan tangisnya tak berhenti meski ceritanya sudah selesai.

Gaara terdiam mendengarkan cerita Hinata, berusaha tak mengeluarkan kata apa-apa untuk menyela ceritanya. Bahkan saat wanitanya itu mulai menangis dia tetap diam tak memberikan pelukan menenangkan yang biasanya akan dia lakukan ketika Hinata merasa gelisah. Dia bukannya tidak peduli pada wanita di hadapannya ini. Wanita yang demi senyumannya, Gaara rela mengorbankan apapun. Namun kali ini, dia hanya ingin memberikan Hinata ruang untuk berdamai dengan masa lalunya. Gaara tahu Hinata adalah wanita tangguh, jika tidak mana mungkin istrinya itu bisa tetap bertahan setelah mengalami cobaan hidup yang begitu menyakitkan seorang diri. Meskipun kenyataannya dia memang sedikit merasa cemburu melihat Hinata menangisi perpisahannya dengan Naruto, seolah-olah istrinya itu tidak rela, wajarlah ego seorang manusia.

"kau...kau sekarang pasti membenciku kan Gaara-kun?" Hinata masih sesenggukan menyembunyikan wajah di balik tangannya. Dia tak berani menatap Gaara, dia takut, meskipun dia sudah bertekad akan menerima apapun hasil akhir dari Gaara setelah mendengar ceritanya. Tetap saja ketakutan itu menghantui drinya.

"apa maksudmu Hinata.." Gaara yang mendengar apa yang di tanyakan istrinya itu langsung tersentak.. wanita itu menangis, dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik kedua tangannya yang bergetar.

"Gaa..Gaara-kun pasti sekarang membenciku, dan kau.. kau pasti lebih memilih Naruto yang sudah Gaara-kun anggap saudara itu" Hinata merasa sangat bodoh pernah mengira Gaara akan tetap menerimanya, tentu saja Gaara lebih memilih Naruto.

"Hinata!" Gaara membentak Hinata yang mulai berbicara melantur. Apa maksud wanita di hadapannya itu. Setelah apa yang di lakukannya, Hinata masih meragukan kesungguhan cintanya.

Gaara menarik tangan Hinata yang menyembunyikan wajahnya. "tatap aku Hinata!" memaksa wanita itu untuk menatapnya.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Gaara yang seperti menahan amarah. Pipinya sudah basah dan matanya merah karena banyaknya air mata yang keluar.

Gaara sepertinya salah mengambil tindakan membiarkan istrinya itu menangis tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Sehingga wanita naif di hadapannya ini berfikir macam-macam

"sayang... apa kau percaya padaku?" tanya Gaara, suaranya melembut. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata di wajah wanitanya. Hinata menganggukan kepalanya.

"Jika.. aku mengatakan apapun masa lalumu aku akan tetap mencintaimu, kau percaya?" tanya Gaara lagi. Hinata menghentikan tangisnya dan menatap Gaara, mencari kebohongan di mata pria itu. Dia tak melihatnya, yang di lihatnya kesungguhan yang terpancar di mata jade pria di hadapannya. Hinata kemudian mengangguk

"Lalu kenapa kau mengatakan hal tadi?" Gaara mengajukan pertanyaan lagi

"aku... aku..." Hinata tak bisa menjawab

"dengarkan aku Sunshine... apapun yang terjadi, seperti apapun masa lalumu, meskipun seandainya orang-orang terdekatku tidak menyukaimu. Semua itu tak akan pernah merubah perasaanku padamu. Percayalah!" Gaara meyakinkan

Hinata kembali mengeluarkan air matanya, tapi kali ini bibirnya memperlihatkan senyum bahagia. Dia memeluk erat Gaara menyampaikan rasa terima kasih atas kebesaran hati pria itu. Sekarang dia siap untuk mulai membuka hatinya untuk Gaara. Memulai langkah untuk mencintai pria di pelukannya.

"kemarilah" Gaara mengajak Hinata ke arah Grand Piano berwarna hitam yang ada di ruangan tersebut. Kemudian dia membuka piano itu. Mendudukan dirinya di kursi panjang yang terdapat di depan piano tersebut. dan menarik lengan Hinata agar duduk di sisinya.

Jari-jari panjangnya mulai memainkan nada di atas tuts piano, menciptakan alunan musik yang begitu indah. Gaara mulai mengiringi alunan nada piano dengan suaranya

 _All those days watching from the windows_

 _All those years outside looking in  
All that time never even knowing  
Just how blind I've been  
Now I'm here blinking in the starlight  
Now I'm here suddenly I see  
Standing here it's all so clear  
I'm where I'm meant to be_

 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the fog has lifted_  
 _And at last I see the light_  
 _And it's like the sky is new_  
 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything looks different_  
 _Now that I see you_

Hinata terhanyut dalam keindahan nyanyian Gaara, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu suaminya.

 _All those days chasing down a daydream  
All those years living in a blur  
All that time never truly seeing  
Things, the way they were  
Now she's here shining in the starlight  
Now she's here suddenly I know  
If she's here it's crystal clear  
I'm where I'm meant to go_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_  
 _And the world has somehow shifted_  
 _All at once everything is different_  
 _Now that I see you_

 _Now that I see you_

Gaara menutup nyanyiannya dengan sangat indah, berbalik menghadap istrinya.

"I Love You, will always love you" ujarnya kemudian membawa Hinata kedalam ciuman, menyampaikan cintanya yang mendalam pada wanita yang telah mencuri hatinya ini.

* * *

lagi jatuh cinta sama soundtrack film tangled.. "I see the light". jadi jangan heran di chapter ini ada lagu itu. bahkan chapter kali ini di buat sambil mendengarkan lagu tersebut. maaf ratenya seeprtinya harus di ganti jadi M, soalnya fic ini sedikit mengandung hal-hal seperti itu. tapi author janji berusaha tidak membuat adegan secara eksplisit. jadi aman..

jangan lupa reviewnya!

see you...


	6. Chapter 5

Hai.. berapa bulan tak update cerita ini.. hm akhirnya setelah dua minggu menyusun cerita, chapter 5 selesai juga. semoga masih ada yang nungguin lanjutan cerita ini.

Tenang saja, saya tidak terpengaruh dengan review yang kurang kerjaan. Intinya cerita ini masih akan tetap berlanjut walau saya tidak bisa menjanjikan waktu updetnya. selain karena kesibukan sehari-hari, menulis sebuah cerita bukan pekerjaan yang gampang kayak membaca cerita. Jadi mohon di maklumi

Oh ya bagi yang kurang suka harap di baca warning yang sudah di tulis di setiap chapter "DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!" so.. jika ada yang gak suka tapi masih memaksa untuk baca "FACE IT.."

SELAMAT MEMBACA! :)

* * *

 _Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?._

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Ratting : M**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 5**

Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya, lagi-lagi dia bermimpi hal yang sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Namun kali ini mimpi itu terasa lebih nyata, bahkan dia sekarang tahu nama wanita di dalam mimpinya. Tapi anehnya sang wanita memanggilnya dengan nama lain. _Menma..._

Dia mulai berfikir mungkin saja pria dalam mimpinya itu adalah kembarannya. Tapi fikiran itu buru-buru di buangnya karena setahunya dia tak pernah punya kembaran, jika dia punya mana mungkin Naruto tak pernah bertemu dengan pria itu. Atau jangan-jangan dirinya dengan Menma sudah di pisahkan sejak lahir dan sekarang alam bawah sadarnya memberitahukan dia tentang keberadaan saudara kembarnya itu. Tapi jika di ingat-ingat wajah dalam mimpinya sama persis seperti dirinya. Padahal sepengetahuannya jika kembaran itu pasti ada saja perbedaan wajahnya, tidak sama 100 persen.

Wanita yang selama ini berada dalam mimpinya bernama Tenshi, begitulah dia mendengar Menma memanggil nama wanita itu tadi dalam mimpinya. Berarti dia bukan wanita yang berada dalam ponsel Sakura. Memang ciri-ciri kedua wanita itu hampir mirip. Mereka sama-sama memiliki rambut panjang dan suaranya.. suaranya tak bisa di bedakan sama-sekali. Tapi ternyata mereka memiliki nama yang berbeda.

Ngomong-ngomong Sakura, dia jadi ingat ekspresi wajah yang di tunjukkan Sakura ketika dia keperegok berdiri di luar pintu kamar ibunya tadi sore. Padahal dia baru akan membuka pintu kamar ibunya saat tiba-tiba Sahabatnya yang berambut pink itu keluar dari kamar tersebut. Dan wajah Sakura semakin kaget ketika dia bertanya tentang nama wanita di dalam ponsel yang sedang di pegangnya saat itu. Sahabatnya hanya menjawab bahwa wanita itu bernama Hinata dan dia adalah istri Gaara. Naruto tidak tahu bahwa Gaara menikah dengan wanita yang sudah memiliki seorang putri.

Hah itu berarti bertambah satu temannya yang sudah memiliki anak. Ya meskipun secara biologis Himawari bukanlah anak Gaara, tapi Naruto yakin sahabat yang sudah di anggap sebagai adiknya itu sangat menyayangi gadis kecil yang menawan itu. Jangankan Gaara dirinya saja sudah langsung jatuh hati pada gadis itu, meskipun dia hanya melihatnya melalui video, ada semacam kerinduan untuk memeluk gadis kecil itu dalam dekapannya. Senyumannya mengingatkan dia akan seseorang yang terasa berharga baginya meskipun dia tidak tahu seseorang itu siapa.

Bicara masalah anak, dia jadi teringat kembali ucapan ibunya yang menginginkan dirinya dan Shion segera memberi cucu pada ibunya itu. Naruto mengusap wajahnya frustasi, sekarang bagaimana coba dia bisa memiliki anak, hubungannya dengan istrinya itu sekarang cukup renggang. Apalagi saat berhubungan dengan Shion, dia malah mengingat perempuan lain, dan itu membuatnya merasa berdosa pada Shion, istrinya. Sedangkan wanita yang senantiasa hadir dalam fikirannya belum jelas siapa, bahkan dia tidak tahu bahwa wanita itu nyata atau hanya khyalan.

Naruto melirik kesamping kirinya, disana terlihat seorang wanita cantik yang sedang terlelap tidur. Itulah dia sang istri Shion Namikaze. Biasanya dia akan memeluk Shion dalam dekapannya saat sedang tidur, tapi akhir-akhir ini semuanya seperti berubah. Bukan berarti mereka sudah tidak saling mencintai lagi. Naruto yakin Shion masih sangat mencintai nya. Masalahnya adalah muncul dari diri Naruto sendiri. Belakangan ini dia tidak yakin dengan rasa cintanya pada Shion. Dia ragu akan perasaannya sendiri. Dirinya tidak tahu perasaan ragu itu disebabkan oleh apa, apa mungkin karena mereka sudah jarang bersama-sama sekarang. Shion akhir-akhir ini disibukan dengan dunia modelingnya yang sedang naik puncak dan Naruto sendiri sibuk dengan kantornya. Atau karena wanita dalam mimpinya itu.. ahh Naruto tidak tahu..

Sepertinya dia harus mengajak istrinya berlibur untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka yang makin merenggang. Ah Mungkin dia akan mengajak Gaara bersama istrinya, kebetulan dia juga belum memberi hadiah pada sahabatnya itu. Dua buah tiket perjalanan bulan madu untuk kado pernikahan sepertinya tidak buruk juga.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka mata, saat merasakan semilir angin menerpa tubuhnya. Dia melirik jendela kaca yang menggeser terbuka di sebelah kirinya. Memperlihatkan hamparan pasir pantai dan laut biru yang luas. Di ujung chakrawala, matahari yang baru saja menyembul menampakan sinar keemasan. Di tengah-tengah pemandangan itu semua, Gaara bertelanjang dada dan hanya memakai celana khaki yang dipakainya kemarin -mereka tidak sempat mengganti baju sebelum tidur semalam- berdiri gagah dengan Rambut maroonnya yang bergoyang tertiup angin dan sinar keemasan yang menerpa tubuh tingginya menjadikannya seperti jelmaan dewa yunani. Terpahat begitu sempurna.

Wanita bersurai indigo itu memutuskan turun dari tempat tidurnya yang nyaman. Kaki telanjangnya menginjak lantai marmer yang dingin, dia menghampiri Gaara yang berdirii membelakanginya. Hinata berusaha tidak mengeluarkan suara saat melangkah agar suaminya tak menyadari bahwa dirinya sudah bangun.

Gaara tahu Hinata sudah bangun, istrinya itu mengendap-ngendap di belakang dirinya. bukan berarti dia memiliki mata di belakang kepalanya sehingga bisa mengetahui apa yang Hinata lakukan. Hanya saja, pengalaman menjadi sorang pewaris dan bahkan sekarang memegang penuh kendali sebuah perusahaan besar membuatnya harus selalu waspada terhadap segala sesuatu di sekelilngnya. Dan semua hal itu menjadikan dirinya peka terhadap gerakan sekecil apapun. Bahkan dia bisa merasakan hawa seseorang yang mendekat padanya.

Gaara memutuskan membalikan badannya ketika Hinata sudah berada satu langkah di belakangnya. Hal itu membuat Hinata yang tadinya berniat mengagetkan Gaara menjadi berbalik kaget. Wanita itu tersenyum kaku saat Gaara memeregokinya.

" morning Sunshine.." Gaara menyapa Hinata, menarik tangannya agar tubuh ramping istrinya itu menempel pada tubuhnya. Pria itu melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata kemudian mengubur hidungnya di rambut sang istri. Menikmati wangi khas yang di keluarkan wanita di pelukannya.

Hinata melingkarkan tangannya membalas pelukan suaminya. Kepalanya terkubur di dada Gaara yang telanjang, merasakan detakan jantung pria itu. Dia merasakan kecupan lembut Gaara di atas kepalanya. Dia mendongak saat pria di hadapannya mengangkat dagunya, mencuri satu ciuman dari bibrnya.

" kau tahu akau tak akan pernah bosan dengan ini.." ujar Gaara kemudian menciumnya lagi dan lagi.

Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara agar pria itu menghentikan perbuatannya. Bukan dia tidak suka hanya saja jika terus di biarkan ciuman ini akan merambat ke hal yang lain.

"Gaara-kun, aku mau mandi.. rasanya badanku terasa lengket sekali" Hinata mencari alasan agar terhindar dari tatapan protes suaminya itu

"baiklah.." Gaara mengalah.

Tumben sekali suaminya se _wise_ ini, biasanya dia harus merajuk beberapa kali

"tapi kita mandi bersama" Lanjut Gaara membuat Hinata menarik kata-kata tentang suaminya barusan.

"tidak bisa Gaara-kun, jika kita mandi bersama aku tak yakin akan selesai dalam waktu 2 jam. Bukankah kau punya hal penting yang akan kau kerjakan dengan Sasori-san?" Tanya Hinata

Ah iya Gaara lupa dia menyuruh Sasori menemuinya di pulau karena ada beberapa hal yang butuh mereka rundingkan. Sialnya dia menyuruh Sasori datang pagi sekali, hilang deh kesempatannya untuk bermesraan dengan sang istri. Tapi dia tidak akan menyerah begitu saja

"Sasori bisa menunggu Hinata,!" jawab Gaara

" tidak bisa Gaara-kun, kau harus menepati semua perkataanmu. Ingat kau ini adalah atasan, berilah contoh yang baik untuk pekerjamu. Lihat ini sudah hampir jam 7 pagi dan kau janjian dengannya jam 8.. jadi biarkan aku mandi terlebih dahulu, lalu kemudian aku akan menyiapkan sarapan sementara kau mandi. OK" putus Hinata sebelum berlalu menuju kamar mandi meninggalkan Gaara yang tetap diam di tempatnya.

Tak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, karena 15 menit kemudian Hinata sudah selesai mandi. Dia sekarang sedang menyiapkan baju untuk di pakai oleh Gaara. Saat sedang memlih-milih pakaian, Hinata mendengar suara ponsel suaminya berbunyi. Dia segera menghampiri ponsel suaminya yang terletak di atas nakas dekat tempat tidur. Mencoba melihat siapa gerangan yang menelpon suaminya, di ponsel Gaara hanya tertera nama 'kyubi'... Hinata mengernyitkan alis dengan nama si penelpon. Ada ya seseorang yang menamai dirinya sebagai siluman rubah ekor sembilan. Tak ambil pusing Hinata mengengkat telpon tersebut.

"Hallo.." sapa Hinata, tak sadar dengan takdir yang akan menghubungkannya kembali dengan orang-orang di masa lalunya.

.

.

.

.

Ino memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko yang masih tertutup. Dia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangan kirinya _07:18:20_ masih sangat pagi, pantas saja toko yang berlabel _Sunshine Flourist and Bakery_ itu belum buka. Hah dia memang terlalu terburu-buru berangkat dari penginapannya untuk menemukan tempat ini. Awalnya dia hanya takut akan memakan waktu cukup lama untuk menemukan tempat ini, mengingat dia hanya mengetahui tempat ini dari arahan peta yang di berikan neneknya, dan juga dari GPS yang selalu dia lihat setiap beberapa menit memastikan agar tidak tersesat.

Kemarin dia memaksakan diri berangkat seorang diri ke Suna untuk mencari alamat Toko milik neneknya yang sudah di berikan pada seorang wanita bernama Hinata Ogawa. Dengan menumpang pesawat kelas bisnis selama tiga jam dia sampai di suna dan langsung mencari penginapan agar pagi-pagi sekali dia bisa mencari alamat toko Hinata. Menurut cerita neneknya, toko itu ada di pinggiran kota Suna. Jadi sekitar jam 5 pagi dia sudah keluar penginapan untuk memulai pencariannya.

Ternyata membutuhkan waktu 2 jam untuk bisa sampai ke tempat ini. Namun sayangnya tempatnya masih tutup, dia terpaksa harus menunggu toko itu buka. Ino keluar dari mobilnya dan melihat ke sekeliling. Semua terasa kering disini. Hanya ada beberapa pohon yang terlihat oleh matanya, dia juga melihat sebuah bukit yang sepertinya merupakan pemakaman yang di katakan neneknya berada tidak jauh dari toko tersebut. Udara di daerah ini sedikit lebih segar di bandingkan dengan udara di pusat kota Suna yang gersang dan panas. Ino duduk di kap mobilnya, dia membuka ponsel dan mengirimkan e-mail pada Neji memberitahu bahwa dia sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sebenarnya Neji ingin mengantar Ino ke tempat ini, tapi dia dengan cepat menolak tawaran tunangannya tersebut. Bukan apa-apa, dia hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu terlebih dahulu. Apa lagi mengingat kemiripan wajah antara Hinata dengan bibinya Neji pasti akan membuat pria itu penasaran. Dan hal terakhr yang tidak di inginkannya adalah menghadapi Neji yang sedang penasaran akan sesuatu.

Setelah kurang lebih menunggu selama 20 menit, seorang wanita datang menghampiri toko tersebut kemudian berhenti di hadapan Ino.

"maaf nona, apa ada yang anda butuhkan? Sehingga sudah datang pagi-pagi sekali ke Toko kami?" wanita tadi bertanya pada Ino.

Ino menatap sekilas wanita di hadapannya, bukan Hinata yang pasti. Wanita ini punya warna rambut coklat sebahu dengan kulit yang sedikt lebih gelap dari kulitnya. Umurnya sekitar dua atau tiga tahun di bawah Ino sepertinya. Secara keseluruhan wanita ini cukup manis. Ino membaca nama yang tertera di name tag wanita itu.

 _Ishikawa Maki_

"ah.. maaf nona, saya ingin bertemu dengan pemilik toko ini" jawab Ino kemudian.

"oh.. maksud anda nyonya Sabaku?" tanya Maki kemudian

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya _Sabaku?_

"setahu saya pemilik toko ini bermarga Ogawa, apa toko ini sudah di jual pada orang lain?" Ino bertanya penasaran

"ah.. saya kurang tahu nona, masalahnya saya baru bekerja di sini sekitar dua minggu. Lagi pula saya sendiri belum pernah bertemu dengan pemiliknya secara langsung. Sepengetahuan saya pemilik toko ini adalah nyonya Sabaku dan dia sudah tinggal di pusat kota bersama dengan keluarganya. Yang sekarang mengurus toko ini adalah Haruka –san, tapi dia juga sedang tidak ada untuk beberapa hari ke depan" Maki mencoba memberitahu.

"hmm.. sayang sekali. Begini saja, saya akan memberikan kartu nama saya pada anda. Kemudian jika nanti pemilik toko ini sudah kembali, anda bisa menghubungi saya bagaimana? Masalahnya saya datang dari luar kota dan tidak bisa tinggal lama di sini. Beritahu saja bahwa saya adalah Ino Yamanaka cucu dari Mitsuko Yamanaka" Ino mengulurkan kartu namanya pada Maki.

"baiklah pasti akan saya sampaikan" Maki menerima kartu itu dan memasukan ke dalam tas yang dipakainya

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, terimakasih sebelumnya!" ujar Ino akhirnya memasuki mobilnya untuk siap kembali ke penginapan.

Maki hanya mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan saat mobil Ino berlalu meninggalkannya sendirian. Ino sedikit kecewa sebenarnya. Sudah jauh-jauh datang kemari tapi tidak menemukan hasil. Hah tapi mau bagaimana lagi, lagipula dia tidak bisa tinggal lama di sini. Dia harus segera kembali ke Konoha, mengingat pekerjaannya yang tidak bisa dia tinggalkan lama-lama.

.

.

.

.

Hati istri mana yang tak senang jika di ajak untuk menikmati waktu bersama dengan sang suami. Itulah yang di rasakan Shion saat ini. Naruto, suaminya mengajak untuk pergi menjalani waktu bersama ke luar negara. membuatnya terus-terusan menyunggingkan senyuman. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang bersama. Selain karena kesibukan mereka masing-masing, Shion merasa ada yang berbeda dari suaminya belakangan ini.

Sosok sang suami yang bisanya selalu ceria dan penuh perhatian, beberapa minggu ini terlihat sering melamun. Bahkan saat mereka sedang bersama di dalam kamar pribadi mereka saja, Naruto sering tiba-tiba bengong, dan Shion harus beberapa kali memanggil namanya untuk mendapat perhatian.

Shion mencintai Naruto, sangat mencintai pria itu. Dia yang di besarkan dalam keluarga yang penuh aturan dan tekanan ditambah pengaruh dari ibunya, menjadikannya sosok yang ambisius terhadap segala sesuatu yang di inginkannya, termasuk dalam urusan cinta. Dia akan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Dan itulah yang di lakukannya terhadap Naruto.

 _Mereka, Shion dan Naruto sudah saling mengenal sejak umur mereka masih kecil. Apalagi kenyataan bahwa keluarga mereka merupakan rekanan kerja. Hal itu menjadikan mereka makin akrab. Shion berasal dari keluarga Hyuga, sementara Naruto berasala dari keluarga Namikaze. Kedua keluarga itu merupakan keluarga yang di hormati di Konoha selain Uchiha, Yamanaka, Nara, dan Akimichi. Hyuga merupaka keluarga yang terkenal dengan aturan-aturan ketat yang membayanginya._

 _Shion datang kekeluarga itu saat umurnya menginjak 7 tahun. Dia bukan keturunan murni Hyuga, melainkan karena ibunya menikah dengan Hyuga Hiashi setelah kematian istrinya, maka Shionpun menyandang nama Hyuga. Shion kecil yang belum mengerti apa-apa di tuntut untuk bersikap seperti Hyuga-hyuga lainnya. Dia harus menjadi yang terbaik dalam segala bidang, di sekolah ataupun di luar sekolah. Jika satu kali saja dia membuat kesalahan maka dia akan mendapatkan hukuman dari ibunya. Miko akan memarahinya dan menyebutnya anak tak berguna hanya karena dia mendapatkan rangking di bawah tiga. Atau dia tidak akan mendapatkan uang jajannya jika nilai tugasnya bukan A. Belum lagi pandangan meremehkan yang di terimanya dari saudari dan ayah tirinya jika dia melakukan kesalahan, parahnya lagi ibunya tak pernah membela dirinya._

 _Padahal dulu, sebelum ibunya menikah dengan Hiashi, dia merupakan sosok yang penyayang setidaknya pada dirinya. Dia sendiri tak pernah tahu siapa ayah kandungnya, karena selama dia bisa mengingat, gambaran seorang pria dewasa yang biasa di sebut ayah itu, tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Bahkan dalam bentuk selembar fotopun. Maka ketika ibunya akan menikah dengan Hiashi, dia bahagia karena dia akan merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah dan hidupnya akan lebih baik. Walaupun dalam kenyataan, kasih sayang itu tak pernah dia dapatkan dari sosok Hiashi. Huh jangankan padanya, pada anak kandungnya saja Hiashi tak pernah menunjukan perasaannya. Bahkan Shion ragu kalau Hiashi menikahi ibunya karena cinta. Pria tua itu tak pernah menampakan perasaan apapun selain keangkuhan dan wajah datarnya._

 _Menurut cerita yang dia dengar, dulu Hiashi tidak sekaku itu. Dia pernah menjadi suami dan ayah yang sangat penyayang terhadap keluarganya. Namun sebuah peristiwa, tepatnya kematian istri dan kehilangan putri pertamanya lah yang memicu sikap keras Tetua Hyuga itu. sejak saat itu Hiashi mulai menerapkan peraturan ketat dalam keluarga Hyuga. Memastikan setiap anggota keluarga mematuhi setiap peraturan-peraturan di rumahnya. Jika ada satu saja yang melanggar maka orang tersebut harus menerima konsekuensinya._

 _Karena itulah hidup Shion serasa tertekan dan tidak bahagia. Jika dulu saat bersama ibunya dia bisa merasakan kasih sayang sang ibu, meskipun hidupnya tidak di penuhi kemewahan, dia tetap bisa merasakan kebahagiaan. Namun saat masuk kekeluarga itu, Shion merasa kebahagiaan senantiasa menjauhinya, sampai dia bertemu dengan sosok Naruto._

 _Shion tahu bahwa Naruto berasal dari keluarga Namikaze, karena ibunya lah yang mengatakan hal itu saat pertama kali mereka bertemu di sebuah pesta. Ibunya menyebutkan bahwa Naruto merupakan pewaris tunggal dari keluarga tersebut dan dia harus mendekati lelaki itu. huh padahal umurnya saat itu masih sekitar 12 tahun. Namun dia mengikuti perintah ibunya. Shion mulai mendekati Naruto dan berkenalan dengan lelaki itu, ternyata mereka seumuran. Shion merasa senang bisa berteman dengan Naruto, bukan karena dia adalah pewaris dari kerajaan bisnis Namikaze. Namun sikap ceria dan hangatnya lah yang membuat lelaki itu menarik di hatinya. Dia jatuh cinta pada lelaki itu, di usianya yang ke 12._

 _Shion tak pernah merasa seringan itu saat menjalankan perintah ibunya. Mendekati Naruto merupakan tugas yang paling dia syukuri yang pernah di terimanya. Dia bahkan menucapkan terima kasih dan memeluk ibunya saat dia dipindahkan ke sekolah Naruto. Padahal hal itu tak pernah dia lakukan sejak dia menginjakan kako di rumah keluarga Hyuga._

 _Bertahun-tahun Shion berusaha menunggu balasan cinta dari pria itu. Dia memang mencintai Naruto sejak pertama kali kenal dengan pria itu, tapi ternyata perasaannya tak terbalas karena Naruto menyukai sahabat karibnya, Sakura Haruno. Seorang gadis keturunan keluarga biasa yang tak setara dengan dirinya. Entahlah apa yang di lihat oleh Naruto dari gadis itu, ya Sakura memang cantik dan pintar, tapi hanya itu saja. Apalagi Sakura sendiri tak pernah membalas cinta Naruto, karena gadis itu mencintai sahabat karibnya, Sasuke Uchiha._

 _Penantiannya tak sia-sia, tepat saat umur mereka berdua menginjak 18 tahun, keluarganya memberi tahu bahwa Shion dan Naruto telah di jodohkan. Shion tak pernah merasa se bersyukur itu menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hyuga. Meskipun perjodohan itu seharusnya untuk anak tertua Hiashi tapi toh hak itu menjadi miliknya saat itu. Ya Naruto memang tak langsung mengiyakan perjodohan itu, namun semenjak itu mereka semakin dekat. Setelah Sasuke dan Sakura menikah, mereka akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertunangan._

"Shion..apa kau mendengarkan ucapanku?" Suara Naruto menyadarkan Shion dari lamunannya

"ah iy-iya tentu saja Naruto-kun aku mendengarkan ucapanmu." Shion melihat kesekelilingnya. Mereka saat ini sedang berada di dalam kamar, sedang membicarakan rencana perjalanan liburan mereka.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menelpon Gaara" Ujar Naruto

"maksudnya?" Shion bertanya bingung. Bukannya tadi Naruto sedang membicarakan mengenai liburan mereka, tapi kenapa Naruto mau menghubungi Gaara? Apa dia tertinggal sesuatu.

"tuh kan kau pasti tidak mendengarkan ucapanku. Begini, kau tahu kan Gaara baru saja menikah, dan kita belum memberikan hadiah pernikahan padanya. Aku berinisiatif memberikan tiket bulan madu pada Gaara dan istrinya. Jadi kita bisa liburan bersama" Naruto menejelaskan, membuat Shion sedikit tidak suka.

Seharusnya ini liburan mereka berdua, mengapa harus mengajak Gaara, tapi tentu saja dia tidak bisa mengutarakan ketidak sukaannya itu. yang dia lakukan akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Shion melihat Naruo mendial nomor Gaara, kemudian menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga. Dia samar-samar mendengar suara perempuan yang menjawab. Shion menatap raut wajah kaget yang di tunjukan Naruto, kemudian dia mendengar suaminya itu berucap lirih

"tenshi..?"

 _Tenshi?_ Shion serasa pernah mendengar nama itu..

"ah.. maaf maksudku kau pasti Hinata.. istri Gaara kan?" lanjut Naruto, membuat Shion langsung terkejut mendengar nama itu.

 _Hi-hinata..._

* * *

 _Tenshi = malaikatku._

 _saya mengambil nama tersebut dari salah satu fanfiction favorit saya judulnya "snow angel" karangan DeisuiNeko._

 _SEMOGA CHAPTER INI TIDAK MENGECEWAKAN._

 _di tunggu review yang memangun dari para penikmat certa ini! jaa ne..._


	7. Chapter 6

baiklah untuk yang masih menyukai cerita ini.. this is the next chapter..

bagi kalian yang tidak suka saya sudah menuliskan dengan jelas kata-kata di bawah yang tercetak dengan huruf kapital dengan tambahan kata seru, jadi jika masih memaksa membaca dan ujung-ujungnya cuma ngeflame dan berkomentar dengan kata-kata yang hanya pantas di katakan oleh orang yang tak punya iman, maaf saja jika saya terpaksa harus memblok akun anda. atau jika itu guest maaf juga jika komennya saya hapus. andai saja saya bisa menghapus komen bagi pengkomen yang login, saya juga sebenarnya akan menghapusnya. saya tidak ingin karya saya ini di hiasi kata-kata kotor.

seperti kata salah satu perivew bahwa do'a-do'a jelek akan berbalik pada si pendo'a itupun jika do'a itu di kabul ya.. karena bagi saya Tuhan tidak akan mengabulkan do'a-do'a seperi itu. do'a itu suci.. sesuatu yang kita pinta pada pencipta kita. dari pada meminta pada tuhan untuk menimpakan keburukan pada orang lain, lebih baik kita berdo'a yang baik untuk diri sendiri. lebih bermanfaat!

terimaksih untuk yang tetap mendukung saya dalam melanjutkan fiksi ini. support kalian membuat saya senang. maaf tidak bisa menyebutkan satu persatu.

untuk chapter kali ini berisi flash back ya!

baiklah ini dia selamat membaca

* * *

 _Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?._

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Ratting : M**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 6**

Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, itulah yang sering di koarkan orang-orang jika melakukan kesalahan dan baru menyadari kesalahan perbuatannya itu kemudian. Kushina sedang dalam keadaan itu sekarang, _kenapa..kenapa dia tega berbuat seperti itu pada putranya sendiri_. Dia tersenyum miris.. bahkan dia merasa malu menyebut dirinya sendiri sebagai seorang ibu.

Ibu mana yang tega memisahkan putranya dari istri dan anak-anaknya sendiri.. ya tuhan.. dosa besar apa yang sudah di lakukannya pada menantu dan cucu-cucunya itu... _cucu?..._ sosok yang selalu dirindukan hadir di hari tuanya ini. Sosok-sosok yang akan meramaikan rumah besar yang kosong ini. Khusina mengusap air mata yang tak terasa sudah jatuh di pipinya.

"Minato.. apa yang telah aku perbuat.." lirihnya memandangi foto yang ada di pangkuannya..

Angannya mulai terbang ke masa di mana semua kejadian di dalam hidupnya ini di mulai, sehingga menimbulkan penyesalan di dalam dirinya.

Khusina Namikaze, selalu merasa bersyukur telah di berikan suami dan putra yang disayang dan menyayanginya. Hidupnya terasa lengkap dan bahagia sehingga dia tak merasa membutuhkan apa-apa lagi di kehidupan ini. Jika tidak salah saat itu putranya, Naruto Namikaze sudah berumur 21 tahun. Putranya itu memang lebih dekat dengan sang ayah. Karena Minato senantiasa memanjakan Naruto, putra semata wayang mereka.

.

.

.

.

 _Malam itu Naruto selesai menghadiri sebuah pesta di rumah sahabatnya. Ditengah perjalanan, mobil yang di kendarainya tak bisa jalan sementara cuaca sedang hujan besar dengan petir yang saling bersahutan. Dia memutuskan menghubungi rumah untuk meminta seseorang menjemputnya. Ternyata Kushinalah yang menerima panggilan Naruto, dan menyampaikan pada suaminya bahwa Naruto meminta di jemput di salah sattu jalan Konoha karena mobilnya sedang mogok._

 _Minato yang merasa khawatir pada putranya segera mengambil kunci mobil untuk menjemput sang putra, padahal dia baru saja tiba di rumah dan sedikit kelelahan. Namun itu tak menyurutkan niatnya demi sang putra apapun akan dia lakukan. Minato menyuruh Kushina tetap di rumah karena cuaca yang kurang bagus. Kushina mematuhi suaminya dan berusaha menghilangkan kekhawairan yang menggerogotinya, meyaknkan dri bahwa tidak akan ada hal yang buruk yang akan terjadi, tak mengindahkan firasatnya yang biasanya benar._

 _Wanita itu menunggu hingga pukul 1 malam tapi tak ada kabar, padahal 1 jam yang lalu Minato pergi. Tak ayal kekhawatirannya kembali datang, meskipun dia tekan kuat-kuat hal itu. Pukul 2 pagi dia menerima telpon dari kepolisian setempat, memberikan kabar yang menghancurkan kehidupannya seketika. Suami dan putranya terlibat sebuah kecelakaan lalu linas dan sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit pusat Konoha._

 _Kushina tiba 30 menit kemudian di rumah sakit tersebut, menunggu di depan ruang Gawat darurat. Dia tidak pernah suka dengan kegiatan menunggu, namun kali ini dia rela menunggu berapa lamapun asalkan nasib kedua orang yang di cintainya baik-baik saja. Untunglah dia tidak sendiri, di sampingnya sudah ada Sakura dan Sasuke yang di hubunginya saat dia akan menuju ke rumah sakit._

 _Segala do'a sudah Kushina panjatkan, berharap suami beserta putranya selamat dan bisa kembali bersamanya. Dia lupa jika tidak semua do'a selalu di kabulkan oleh Tuhan. Karena Tuhan tahu apa yang terbaik untuk umatnya._

 _Seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan tersebut, dan langsung menuju ke ruangannya. Di belakang dokter tersebut seorang suster, tidak seperti sang dokter yang langsung pergi suster tersebut menghampiri keluarga pasien dan memberi tahu bahwa salah satu anggota keluarga di minta menemui sang dokter di ruangannya._

 _Kushina langsung berdiri diikuti Sasuke yang tanpa di minta, rela menemani sang bibi yang terlihat sangat kacau._

" _silahkan duduk nyonya, tuan" pinta si dokter yang bertag name 'Kabuto' pada Kushina dan Sasuke sesampainya mereka di ruangannya._

" _perkenalkan saya dokter Kabuto yang baru saja menangani kedua pasien korban kecelakaan tersebut." Kabuto berusaha membuat suasana tidak terlalu mencekam_

" _bagaimana ke adaan paman dan sahabat saya dokter" kali ini Sasuke bertanya, dia tak bisa mengharapkan Kushina yang masih terlihat diam._

" _mmm... begini nyonya.. tuan.." Kabuto mengambil sebuah map yang tertera nama Naruto di depannya "tuan Naruto dalam keadaan tidak sadar saat di bawa kesini dan kami sedang melakukan pemeriksaan, sepertinya dia mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya " ujar Kabuto_

" _sementara tuan Minato... kami belum bisa memberitahu kabarnya nyonya, dia masih sadar penuh sekarang namun kami harus melakukan CT scan untuk menetukan tidak ada pendarah pada otaknya, kepalanya hanya mengalami memar dan anda bisa menemuinya sekarang karena setelah ini kami juga harus melakukan pemeriksaan penuh padanya. Untuk jaga-jaga" Ujar Kabuto mengakhiri perbincangannya._

" _baiklah dokter.. terimakasih. Permisi.." Kushina keluar dari ruangan dokter Kabuto di susul Sasuke yang hanya memberikan anggukan pada sang dokter._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kushina memasuki ruangan sang suami dengan sedikit tak sabar._

" _hei Kushina-chan.. "Minato memberikan senyuman pada sang istri yang langsung memeluknya sambil menangis tersedu di dada sang suami._

" _Minato- kun, kau tahu.. aku sangat khawatir tidak bisa melihat kalian lagi." Kushina mulai berbicara setelah air matanya sedikit mengering_

 _Minato hanya mengelus rambut sang isri tanda dia mendengarkan perkataan Kushina_

" _aku..aku takut. Hanya kalian yang aku punya di dunia ini." Lanjut Kushina lagi, dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada sang suami yang terus membelai rambutnya._

" _bagaimana kabar Naruto?" Minato bertanya, sepengetahuannya tadi Naruto sang putra mengalami pendarahan di kepalanya dan tak sadarkan diri_

" _dia sedang di periksa Minato-kun, semoga tidak ada luka yang terlalu parah padanya."_

" _hm.. dia lelaki yang kuat Kushina-chan" Minato menenangkan "Kushina!" Minato menyebut nama Kushina tanpa suffix chan, itu artinya pria tersebut akan berbicara serius, hal yang jarang Minato lakukan jika sedang bersamanya._

" _jika suatu saat aku meninggal. Maukah kau mengabulkan permintaanku?" tanya Minato tiba-tiba. Kushina terkejut dan hatinya di liputi ketakutan yang besar apa maksud semua ini?_

" _ke-kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamau Minato" Kushina mulai meneteskan air matanya yang tadi sudah mengering_

" _aku bilang kan seandainya Kushina-chan. Bagaimana? apakah kau mau mengabulkan permintaanku?" Minato mengulang lagi pertanyaannya yang hanya di jawab anggukan lemah oleh Kushina_

" _aku ingin Naruto menikahi putri Hashi, sesuai dengan janjiku di masa lalu untuk menjodohkan anak kita dengan putri Hiashi jika mereka sudah dewasa. Keluarga Hyuga sudah banyak membantu kita dan tak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa membalas kebaikan mereka selain menjadi keluarga mereka. Bimbinglah Naruto agar menjadi pria yang penuh tanggung jawab mengurus keluarga dan perusahaan yang sudah kita bangun dari nol. Dan terakhir hiduplah bahagia.. apapun yang terjadi, ada ataupun tidak aku di sisi kalian.. hiduplah bahagia. Karena sesungguhnya meskipun dalam wujud aku tak ada, namun di dalam hati kalian aku pasti tetap akan hadir" Minato mengakhiri ucapannya_

 _Kushina semakin menangis. Sang suami seperti memberi pesan terakhir untuknya dan Naruto. bukankah..bukankah Minato baik-baik saja sepenglihatannya._

" _hei.. kenapa kau menangis lagi?.. " Minato mengusap air mata di wajah Kushina._

 _Kushina memegang tangan Minato yang ada di wajahnya kemudian menciumnya_

" _kau membuatku takut Minato-kun. Ja-jangan berbicara seperti tadi" Kushina tersedu_

 _Minato hanya tersenyum dan menarik sang istri jatuh di pelukannya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kushina memasuki ruang intensif tempat Naruto dirawat. Putranya tersebut sudah selesai di operasi, dia mengalami pendarahan kecil di otak dan juga tulang rusuk sebelah kanan yang sedikit retak. Minato sendiri sekarang sedang tertidur. Dia menolak di lakukan pemeriksaan pada dirinya karena merasa tidak terjadi apa-apa, namun setuju untuk tetap tinggal di rumah sakit sampai pagi tiba atas permintaan Kushina. Pihak rumah sakit tidak bisa memaksa apalagi Minato sudah menandatangani surat pernyataan penolakan dilakukan tindakan diagnostik lebih lanjut._

 _Wanita berambut merah tersebut memandangi wajah sang putra yang sedikit pucat. Dirinya sedikit lega sekarang, karena sang putra sudah dinyatakan bebas dari masa kritis dan menurut dokter sebentar lagi bisa mulai sadar._

 _Kushina menggengam tangan Naruto, saat sang putra membuka mata._

" _Naruto-chan! Syukurlah kau sudah sadar. Tunggu sebentar ibu akan memberi tahu dokter" Kushina memencet tombol yang terdapat di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Tak lama seorang suster menghampiri dan memeriksa keadaaan Naruto kemudian keluar lagi sepertinya untuk memanggil seorang dokter._

" _nyonya bisa tunggu di luar" dokter Kabuto menyuruh Kushina untuk keluar sesampainya di ruangan Naruto. wanita itu menurut, dia keluar dan duduk di depan ruangan putranya._

 _Wanita itu sedikit menyandarkan tubuhnya yang sedikit lelah karena tidak tidur semalaman, Sasuke dan Sakura sudah pulang lebih awal. Mereka akan kembali beberapa jam dari sekarang. Kushina sedang melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya **pukul 07.15** ketika seorang suster berjalan tergesa-gesa memasuki ruangan Naruto kemudian beberapa saat kemudian Kabuto keluar dengan sedikit berlari disusul oleh suster tadi. Wanita berambut merah tersebut langsung panik, dan memasuki ruang rawat Naruto. dia melihat seorang suster sedang menanyakan beberapa hal pada putranya yang sudah bisa duduk bersandar dan menuliskannya di map ditangan suster tersebut._

 _Melihat putranya yang sepertinya baik-baik saja. Kini fikiran Kushina mulai berpaling pada sang suami, karena Kabuto juga merupakan dokter yang menangani sang suami. Dengan pemikiran itu Kushina langsung berlari menuju ruangan Minato, dalam hatinya dia terus-terusan mengucapkan 'jangan terjadi apa-apa, semoga semua baik-baik saja'.._

 _Kushina datang ke ruangan Minato, saat suaminya itu didorong keluar ruang rawatnya oleh dua orang suster dan dokter kabuto memimpin di depan mereka. Dia ikut berlari mengejar Minato yang didororng di atas tempat tidurnya._

" _suster.. apa yang terjadi dengan suami saya, kenapa kalian membawanya?" tanya Kushina di sela-sela jalannya yang tergesa_

" _maaf nyonya kami belum bisa memberikan penjelasan apa-apa pada anda, sebaiknya anda menunggu di ruang tunggu karena kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan pada tuan Minato" suster tersebut menjawab dalam posisi tetap berjalan mendorong ranjang Minato. Tak lama mereka sampai ke dalam ruang radiologi. Suster tersebut menutup pintunya tanpa membiarkan kushina masuk_

" _maaf nyonya, anda tidak bisa masuk sebaiknya anda menunggu di ruang tunggu" ujar suster tersebut sebelum masuk ke ruangan yang sudah di masuki oleh Minato._

 _Kushina menjatuhkan beban tubuhnya di atas kursi tunggu di depan ruangan radiologi. Apa lagi sekarang?. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening sekali, namun dia harus tetap bertahan demi sauminya. Fakta bahwa dia belum memasukan apapun pada perutnya tak membantu sama sekali. Fikirannya melayang-layang pada hari-hari penuh kebahagiaan yang di lalunya bersama suami dan putranya, **apakah sekarang Tuhan sedang menguji dirinya?**_

 _Dia terlalu larut dalam lamunan sehingga tak sadar seseorang menghampirinya. Sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Kushina, membuat wanita itu mendongakan kepalanya_

" _dokter Kabuto.." Kushina melihat raut kesedihan dari wajah dokter di hadapannya " apa yang terjadi dengan suami saya?" lanjut wanita itu_

" _sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini di ruangan saya nyonya" ajak Kabuto kemudian mendahului Kushina berjalan menuju ruangannya._

" _begini nyonya.." Kabuto memulai pembicaraannya setelah Kushina duduk di hadapannya "saya harap anda tabah menerima kabar ini, tuan Minato mengalami perdarahan epidural" lanjutnya berusaha menjelaskan pada wanita di hadapannya_

" _perdarahan epidural?"_

" _ya pendarahan epidural atau dalam dunia medis disebut sebagai epidural hematoma, tak seperti perdarahan pada umumnya yang gejalanya terlihat, seperti adanya luka di kepala atau kesadaran yang semakin menurun, perdarahan ini tak terdeteksi. Si korban akan merasa baik-baik saja, padahal hal yang berbahaya sedang mengancamnya._

 _Nyonya... dari awal saya sudah menyarankan pada anda dan tuan Minato untuk menjalani pemeriksaan lebih lanjut, namun anda tahu sendiri tuan Minato menolak dengan keras bahkan dia sudah menandatangani surat penolakan tindakan diagnostik oleh kami, dan kami pihak rumah sakit tak bisa memaksa karena itu menyalahi kode etik"_

" _ja-jadi maksud anda.. suami saya?" Kushina tak berani melanjutkan ucapannya_

" _ya.. nyonya, Hasil CT scan menyebutkan terdapat perdarahan epidural yang sangat luas dan dengan volume besar, yang telah menekan batang otak begitu hebat dan mengakibatkan kematian. Maaf nyonya sekali lagi kami tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, saya turut berduka atas kehilangan an.." Kabuto menghentikan ucapannya saat melihat Kushina yang sudah jatuh terkulai di kursinya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Kushina merasa dirinya berada di awang-awang sekarang, tubuhnya serasa melayang. Dia tidak tahu sekarang dirinya sedang berada dimana, matanya melirik kesekeliling. Yang terlihat hanyalah warna putih, dia mulai merasa aneh. Tempat ini seperti sebuah ruangan dengan warna putih, tapi disisi-sisinya tak ada dinding ataupun pintu. Ini seperti ruang yang tak berujung._

 _Kushina mulai mengingat-ingat apa yang dilakukannya sebelumnya sehingga bisa terdampar di tempat ini. Seingatnya dia sedang berada di rumah menunggu suami dan putranya pulang lalu ada sebuah telepon, kemudian rumah sakit, suaminya yang berkata melantur, operasi sang putra yang berhasil, putranya siuman, suster yang berjalan tergesa, dokter yang berlari-lari, ranjang rawat suaminya yang didorong, lalu..lalu kabar itu. perdarahan...epidural yang menyebabkan kematian Minato suaminya.._

 _Kushina terlonjak dari tidurnya, dia membuka matanya yang sudah basah_

" _Minato!" panggilnya tiba-tiba membuat seorang dokter yang berada diruangan yang sama melihat ke arahnya_

" _anda sudah sadar nyonya?" dokter Kabuto bertanya sambil menghampiri ranjang yang di tempati Kushina. Tadi pasca pingsan Kabuto membaringkan Kushina di ranjang yang ada di ruangannya. Dia sudah biasa menghadapi seseorang yang tidak sadarkan diri setelah mendengar anggota keluarganya tidak bisa di selamatkan._

" _dokter.. katakan ini semua hanya mimpi kan? Suamiku..suamiku masih hidup kan? Ucapan anda tadi hanya mimpi kan dokter?" Kushina langsung memberondong dokter Kabuto yang menghanpirinya_

" _maaf nyonya, sayangnya.. semua hal ini adalah kenyataan. Suami anda telah pergi, kembali pada pemilik hakikinya"_

" _tidak..itu tidak mungkin"_

" _mungkin nyonya.. anda tahu sesuatu yang berasal dari Tuhan akan kembali pada Tuhan, itu Sudah hukum penciptaan nyonya. Sekarang saatnya tuan Minato mungkin selanjutnya giliran saya atau nyonya, kita tidak tahu. Nyonya harus sabar" Kabuto menepuk tangan Kushina berusaha memberikan kekuatan pada wanita itu._

 _Kushina masih terus menunduk, ya..dia tahu sesuatu yang berasal dari Tuhan pasti akan kembali pada Tuhan. Tapi jika waktunya secepat ini rasanya Kushina belum siap. Dia masih belum sanggup di tinggal oleh suaminya. Dia tak akan sanggup.. **Minato...Minato...Minato** dia terus meneriakan nama suaminya di dalam hati, dia masih berharap semua ini hanya mimpi dan dia akan segera terbangun dari mimpinya itu._

 _Kushina terlalu terlarut sehingga tak sadar saat Naruto memasuki ruangan dokter Kabuto dengan menggunakan kursi roda yang di dorong oleh Sasuke. Di kepalanya masih tertempel perban yang menutupi luka jahit pasca operasi._

" _ibu... " panggil pemuda bersurai kuning itu_

 _Kushina mendongak seketika, mendengar suara putranya yang masih lemah. Raut wajahnya yang sedih membuat Naruto jadi terlihat semakin pucat. Kushina rasanya ingin sekali menjerit_

" _maafkan aku ibu...karena ku ayah...ayah.."_

 _Kushina tak tahan melhat sang putra, dia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung memeluk Naruto. putranya itu langsung menguburkan dirinya dalam pelukan hangat sang ibu. Meskipun tidak terdengar tapi tubuhnya yang berguncang membuat Kushina sadar bahwa putranya itu sedang menangis. Mereka berdua menangis bersamaan. Sasuke dan Kabuto yang merasa seolah mengganggu moment penting sebuah keluarga memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Memberikan waktu pada Naruto dan Kushina untuk berdua saja._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Prosesi penguburan jasad Minato di lakukan di hari berikutnya. Kushina berdiri di belakang Naruto yang masih menggunakan kursi roda. Putranya itu tak lagi berbicara sejak mereka menangis bersama kemarin. Sepertinya putranya merasa sangat bersalah atas meninggalnya sang ayah. Saat kecelakaan itu terjadi ternyata Naruto lah yang mengendarai mobil tersebut, menuru identifikasi polsi mobil yang di kendarai putranya tersebut keluar jalur mobil dan menabrak sebuah pohon. Naruto sendiri belum bisa di mintai keterangan._

 _Minato Namikaze adalah sosok yang baik tak heran jika banyak yang menghadiri prosesi pemakamannya, dari mulai partner bisnis, pegawai, sampai saudara seperjuangan. Terlihat Hiashi, Neji, Fugaku, Itachi dan Sasuke membantu menurunkan mayat pria yang meskipun wujudnya tak akan pernah bisa dilihat lagi di kehidupan ini, namun di hati mereka sosok itu akan tetap hadir._

 _Mikoto berdiri di sisi kanan Kushina, sedangkan Miko istri dari Hiashi berdiri di sisi kirinya. Shion berdiri di samping Naruto yang duduk si kursi rodanya. Perempuan itu memegang payung hitam untuk memayungi Naruto. Sakura berdiri di samping kanan Naruto. semua wajah-wajah itu menyiratkan kesedihan karena ditinggalkan orang yang mereka kasihi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari-hari tak lagi sama bagi Kushina. Sejak kematian Minato, tak ada lagi tawa di keluarga itu. Naruto masih belum mau berbicara. Dia hanya akan berkata seperlunya, meski saat pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke 3 minggu setelah kematian Minato. Bahkan putranya itu tidak tersenyum di hari pertunangannya dengan Shion seminggu kemudian._

 _Naruto akhirnya menyetujui untuk bertunangan dengan putri dari keluarga Hyuga itu setelah mendengar bahwa sang ayah menginginkannya menikah dengan Shion, seseorang yang di jodohkan dengannya. Rencana pernikahannya akan di laksanakan beberapa bulan kemudian._

 _Kushina sangat bersyukur Keluarga Hyuuga dan Uchiha banyak membantu Naruto mengurus perusahaan. Putranya itu masih sangat merasa bersalah atas kematian Minato. Padahal Kushina sudah beberapa kali mengatakan bahwa semua hal yang terjadi memang seharusnya terjadi dan sama sekali tidak ada orang yangn harus bertanggung jawab akan hal itu._

 _2 bulan setelah kematian Minato keadaaan keluarganya sudah mulai membaik. Kushina sudah mulai bisa menerima hidup yang harus di jalaninya tanpa Minato. Naruto juga sudah mau berbicara dengannya meskipun putranya itu masih sering mengurung diri di kamarnya._

 _Seperti biasanya, setiap pagi Kushina selalu membangunkan Naruto untuk menyuruhnya sarapan. Tak seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya di mana sang putra yang masih tertidur di ranjangnya saat Kushina memasuki kamar Naruto. Pagi itu putranya itu tak terlihat, bahkan tempat tidurnya saja sudah rapih, seperti sudah di bereskan atau sama sekali tak di tiduri?. Seingatnya Naruto pulang semalam dan langsung memasuki kamarnya menolak ajakan Kushina yang mengajaknya untuk makan malam._

 _Kushina mencari kedalam kamar mandi namun dia tidak menemukan putranya. Selanjutnya wanita bersurai merah itu bertanya pada pelayan, siapa tahu saja salah satu dari mereka mengetahui keberadaan putranya. Namun tak satu pun dari mereka yang tahu sampai satpam penjaga gerbang menghampirinya dan memberi tahu bahwa dia melihat Naruto pergi dini hari dengan membawa tas ransel di punggungnya. Satpam itu bilang, tuannya itu pergi dengan menggunakan taksi yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu gerbang._

 _Kushina berlari kembali kedalam kamar Naruto untuk memeriksa lemarinya. Betul saja sebagian baju-bajunya tidak ada. Dia menemukan dompet berisi uang dan kartu-kartu penting seperi KTP, kartu nama, kartu kredit, sim dan kartu-kartu lainnya berada di dalamnya. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah amplop putih di samping dompet itu. Kushina segera membuka amplop putih tersebut, di dalamnya terdapat sebuah surat dari putranya._

 _Dalam suratnya tersebut Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menenangkan diri sementara waktu. Putranya itu tidak menyebutkan kemana tempat yang akan dia tuju. Naruto juga menyebutkan agar Kushina tidak usah khwatir, karena dia akan segera pulang jika hatinya sudah mulai tenang._

 _Janji putranya untuk kembali sesegera mungkin tak terjadi, bahkan setelah sebulan. A **pakah Naruto menenagkan diri harus sampai selama itu?** dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada putranya tersebut. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Polisi tidak akan menanggapi pernyataan dirinya atas hilangnya Naruto karena surat yang di terimanya itu. dia juga tak bisa membuat berita kehilangan untuk di siarkan di media seperti saran Shion, karena bagaimanapun keadaan perusahaanya tidak akan aman jika pesaing-pesaing perusahaannya mengetahui bahwa sang direktur tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Akhirnya dia hanya bisa menunggu sambil tetap menyuruh beberapa orang untuk mencari keberadaan putranya itu. _

_Kuushina akan menjawab setiap orang yang bertanya tentang keberadaan putranya tersebut dengan jawaban yang sama "Naruto sedang mendalami ilmu bisnisnya di luar negri". Hanya beberapa orang yang tahu kejadian sebenarnya yaitu Sakura, Sasuke dan keluarga Hyuga. Mereka banyak membantu Kushina dalam mengurus perusahaan sepeninggalnya Naruto._

 _Orang-orang suruhannya pun tak pernah memberikan kabar yang diinginkannya. Naruto seperti menghilang di telan bumi, tak di ketahui jejak nya. Sampai setahun kemudian seorang perempuan menghubunginya, menanyakan tentang hubungannya dengan pria bernama Naruto Namikaze karena ternyata putranya tersebut ada bersamanya._

 _Kushina menyuruh perempuan itu unuk membawa Naruto ke kediamannya. Dia menelpon Shion, Sasuke dan Sakura untuk datang karena Naruto akan pulang besoknya._

 _Berbagai bayangan ketika akan bertemu kembali dengan putranya setelah hampir satu tahun, mampir dalam fikiran Kushina. Naruto yang kurus dengan baju lusuh, atau Naruto dengan rambutnya yang gondrong menggendong ransel yang warnanya sudah pudar terkena matahari. Namun tak pernah sekalipun dia membayangkan bahwa putranya tersebut akan datang dengan pakaian sederhana namun rapi, tubuhnya terawat dengan baik dan yang paling membuatnya terkejut adalah, putranya tersebut memeluk seorang perempuan muda yang sedang hamil besar. Yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Hinata, orang yang menghubunginya kemarin dan dia juga mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah istri Naruto. **Lelucon macam apa ini?**_

 _Keterkejutannya tak berhenti sampai di situ, Naruto putra semata wayangnya tak mengingat dirinya, begitu juga dengan Shion, dan Miko bahkan dia tidak mengingat Sakura dan Sasuke sahabat karibnya. Putranya mengalami amnesia. Naruto memandang keluarganya seperti orang asing, dia selalu mengikuti gerak-gerik Hinata, mengikuti kemanapun perempuan itu pergi . Hinata seperti menjadi pusat dunia putranya saat itu._

 _Sebulan kemudian, Miko mengkonfrontasi Kushina. Nyonya Hyuga itu merasa kecewa pada diri Kushina yang tetap membiarkan Naruto bersama perempuan asing yang tak jelas asal usulnya bahkan menyetujui pernikahan Naruto dan Hinata yang di daftarkan agar tercatat secara hukum. Padahal Miko sudah mengatakan bahwa mereka harus segera memisahkan Naruto dan Hinata mumpung pernikahan mereka saat itu, masih belum sah di mata hukum. Namun entah apa yang terjadi, seminggu kemudian Sasuke bersama Sakura datang membawa berkas-berkas untuk mensyahkan pernikahan putranya itu bersama Hinata. mereka bilang, agar kelak putra Naruto bisa memakai nama keluarga Naruto._

 _Kushina sendiri tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Di satu sisi dia mengingat wasiat mendiang suaminya agar Naruto menikah dengan putri Hiashi namun disisi lain dia tidak tega. Bukan berarti dia sudah menerima Hinata, Kushina bahkan masih bersikap cuek pada perempuan itu, meskipun mereka sudah tinggal hampir sebulan. Apalagi Miko yang mulai berkata bahwa Hinata hanya memanfaatkan kesempatan untuk mendapatkan harta keluarganya. Dia tak pernah suka dengan penjilat, seseorang yang berbuat baik hanya untuk mendapatkan sesuatu dari korbannya merupakan daftar teratas dari orang yang tak di sukainya. Dia percaya pada Miko, bagaimanapun selama ini keluarga Hyugalah yang selalu menolong keluarganya jika berada dalam masalah._

 _Wanita berambut merah itu mulai menyusun rencana yang di sarankan oleh Miko, dari awal dia memang sudah menyembunyikan pernikahan putranya itu, bahkan Hinata tak pernah di izinkan keluar dari rumah selangkahpun. Dia beralasan takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kandungan perempuan itu jika putranya bertanya pada sang ibu yang melarang Hinata untuk keluar rumah._

 _Dengan bantuan Shion dan Miko, akhirnya Kushina memutuskan agar putranya itu menjalani terapi. Dia mempercayakan hal itu pada Shion, gadis itu bertugas menentukan dokter, mengantar dan menemani Naruto saat menjalani terapi._

 _Perubahan putranya mulai terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, jika awalnya dia harus terus bersama Hinata saat tidak sedang melakukan terapi, kini putranya kadang menikmati waktu bersamanya dan juga Shion. Perlahan-lahan Naruto mulai bisa di pisahkan dari perempuan itu. putranya mulai mengingat sedikit demi sedkit kenangan masa lalunya, anehnya Hinata seperti mulai berada di belakang, mulai terlupakan. Entah siapa dokter yang di pilih Shion, namun dia cukup merasa gadis itu bisa di andalkan._

 _Sebulan setelah Hinata melahirkan sepasang bayi kembar yang di beri nama Boruto Namikaze dan Himawari Namikaze, Naruto mulai aktif memimpin perusahaan lagi.. Ide untuk mulai mengakifkan Naruto kembali di perusahaan lagi-lagii datang dari Miko. Selain karena kesehatannya mulai membaik ini merupakan kesempatan agar Naruto semakin jarang bertemu dengan Hinata._

 _Naruto mengalami kecelakaan dan di larikan kerumah sakit sebulan kemudian. Kushina tiba di rumah sakit sendirian saat itu, dia sengaja tdak memberi tahu Hinata kabar kecelakaan Naruto. saat Kushina memasuki ruangan Naruto, di sana sudah ada Shion dan Miko. Tak terlihat sama sekali luka di kepala putranya tersebut. Awalnya dia takut kejadian yang di alami suaminya terulang pada putranya, namun setelah Miko mengatakan dokter memberi tahu bahwa Naruto tidak apa-apa membuat hatinya mulai tenang._

 _Ada yang aneh dengan putranya itu. saat Kushina menghampri Naruto yang masih duduk bersandar di tempat tidurnya, putranya tersebut langsung memeluk Kushina dan meminta maaf berkali-kali karena telah meninggalkan Kushina waktu itu._

" _Naruto sudah sadar Kushina-san. Dia sudah bisa mengingat masa lalunya dengan jelas. Setelah ini kita harus membicarakan sesuatu" bisik Miko di telinga Kushina yang saat itu masih mencerna keadaan_

 _Dia memeluk Naruto dengan erat bersyukur bahwa akhirnya putranya tersebut bisa mengingat kembali masa lalunya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Kushina-san, menurutku inilah saatnya kita mengusir perempuan itu dari rumahmu" Miko berbicara to the point._

 _Saat ini Kushina dan Miko sedang berada di salah satu ruangan privat di sebuah restaurant yang sengaja di pesan oleh Miko._

" _Siapa maksudmu Miko-san?"_

" _Hinata tentu saja. kau tidak bisa membiarkan wanita itu berada di rumahmu lagi. aku sudah menyuruh pengacaraku untuk mengurus surat perceraian antara Naruto dan Hinata. Sesegera mungkin Naruto harus menandatangani suratnya, kemudian berikan pada Hinata. ini kesempatan baik, Naruto sama sekali tidak mengingat wanita itu, dan mumpung putramu belum bertemu dengannya kita harus bertindak cepat" Miko menyodorkan sebuah map ke hadapan Kushina_

" _..." Kushina masih bingung harus berbicara apa. Ya Naruto memang melupakan Hinata saat ingatannya kembali dan hal itu yang membuatnya tak percaya. Memang belakangan ini Naruto mulai bisa sedikit-sedikit melupakan Hinata, tapi tidak mengingat sama sekali kebersamaannya bersama sang ibu 2 anak itu, Kushina masih belum bisa percaya. Putranya tersebut melupakan kejadian yang di alamainya satu tahun kebelakang. Hal yang terakhir di ingat putranya adalah saat dia pergi dari rumah untuk datang ke sebuah pulau namun mengalami kecelakaan saat ada badai yang menghantam motor boot yang di sewanya. setidaknya i tulah y ang di katakan Naruto pada dirinya tadi.  
_

" _apalagi yang kau fikirkan Kushina-san, kau harus tahu kesempatan tak datang dua kali. Apa kau tak ingin mewujudkan amanah terakhir dari suamimu yang menginginkan Naruto menikah dengan Shion?. Dan aku tak akan menerima Naruto jika putramu itu masih berhubungan dengan perempuan itu" Miko menegaskan_

" _tapi-tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata dan kedua anaknya?" Kushina mulai ragu. Ya dia memang menginginkan Naruto dan Hinata berpisah agar dia bisa mewujudkan amanah dari Mnato. Namun saat kesempatan berada di hadapannya dia mulai meragukan perbuatannya selama ini. Bagaiman nasib Hinata dan kedua anaknya... **cucu-cucunya**. Cucu yang selama ini tak pernah di akuinya. _

" _kau hanya tinggal berikan dia sejumlah uang untuk membeli rumah dan juga tabungan untuk menunjang hidupnya. Bukankah uanglah yang selama ini di inginkan wanita itu. Kau tidak berbuat jahat Kushina-san, kau hanya menyelamatkan putramu dari seseorang yang berusaha mengambil keuntungan darinya"_

" _baiklah" akhirnya Kushina lagi-lagi menyetujui saran dari Miko._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Tiga hari setelah Naruto di rawatt di rumah sakit, Kushina memutuskan pulang kerumah untuk melaksanakan rencananya. Beberapa hari ini dia sudah mempersiapkan segala seuatu yang di butuhkannya. Seamplop uang tunai dengan nominal yang cukup untuk membeli rumah, tabungan deposito untuk Boruto dan Himawari, beserta kartu debit atas nama Hinata._

 _Kushina mengetuk kamar yang di tempati Hinata beserta kedua anaknya. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan sesosok perempuan yang terlihat lelah, di belakangnya dia melihat Boruto dan Himawari yang sudah tertidur di atas tempat tidur di ruangan itu._

" _aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" Kushina memulai pembicaraan._

" _ah.. masuklah ibu, kita kan bicara di dalam." Hinata menjawab_

 _Kushina tahu wanita di hadapannya itu terlihat gugup menerka-nerka apa kira-kira apa yang akan di bicarakan olehnya. Mereka duduk di sofa yang berada di kamar tersebut. Dia mengulurkan sebuah map untuk di buka Hinata. permpuan itu menerimanya dengan sedikit aneh namun tetap membuka map tersebut._

 _Wanita berambut merah itu melihat keterkejutan di wajah Hinata saat mengetahui isi dari map itu._

" _I-ibu apa maksudnya ini?" Hinata bertanya gugup_

" _itu surat cerai, kau harus bercerai dengan Naruto. lihatlah di sana sudah tertera tanda tangan putraku" Kushina menjawab. Memang di surat tersebut sudah terdapat tanda tangan Naruto yang di dapatnya atas bantuan Shion._

" _ta-tapi kenapa?"_

" _putraku sudah melupakanmu. Dia kembali mengingat masa lalunya. Kau fikir apa yang akan dia lakukan? Mempertahankan seseorang yang di temuinya saat dirinya bukan menjadi dirinya?"_

" _ta-tapi bu.."_

 _:tanda tangani surat itu dan secepatnya pergilah dari sini. Kau tidak inginkan merasa sakit melihat langsung Naruto yang tidak peduli padamu, atau apa kau ingin melihat kedua putramu ada dalam bahaya?"_

" _ap-apa maksud ibu?"_

" _tanda tangani surat itu, pergilah dari rumah ini secepatnya. Maka segala sesuatu akan berjalan dengan baik Hinata. hanya itu saranku" Kushina mengahiri ucapannya kemudian keluar dari kamar tersebut_

.

.

.

.

Setelah malam itu Kushina tak pernah melihat Hinata beserta kedua anaknya. Obrolannya dengan Sakura seolah membuka luka lama yang ingin selalu di lupakannya. Pengalaman hidup yang mengingatkannya betapa buruknya tindakannya saat itu. apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki kesalahannya itu?. sepertinya dia harus mendatangi kediaman Sakura untuk memulai perjalanan penebusan kesalahannya.

* * *

* _perdarahan epidural adalah perdarahan yang terjadi di antara selaput pembungkus otak (duramater) dan tulang kepala_

* * *

berkomentarlah yang baik dan sopan, karena ucapanmu mencerminkan siapa dirimu... thanks...


	8. Chapter 7

I'm coming with the newest chapter.. masih adakah yang menunggu?

oh saya khususkan cerita ini bagii yang menikmatinya saja. so buat yang tidak suka _just rid of yourself from my story. that simple!_

terima kasih buat yang udah menyemangati untuk tetap melanjutkan fiksi ini. hal yang tdak mudah mengingat ada beberapa komen-komen negatif yang masuk kolom review. Di mulai dari masalah pair, dan terakhir ada yang protes tentang judul.. haduh capek deh! tapi yah di nikmati aja... sebagai pemicu agar membuat cerita lebih baik lagi. Selalu ada hikmah yang bisa di ambil dari sebuah peristiwa bukan?

Oh iya maaf jika ada beberapa review yang hilang, itu di karenakan sudah saya hapus. sebelumnya saya sudah katakan untuk mereview dengan kata-kata yang enak di baca. jadi jangan salahkan saya ketika ada review yang tidak sesuai kemudian saya hapus.

K _eyboard_ Komputer saya sedang bermasalah dengan huruf 'T' dan "i", jadi jika ada tulsan yang huruf 't' atau 'i' nya menghilang harap di maklumi. penulis sudah berusaha memperbaikinya tapi ya mata satu orang kadang suka ada yang kelewat aza.

OK sekian.. selama menikmati.. hope you like it

* * *

 _Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?._

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Ratting : M**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 7**

 _Naruto membuka matanya, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut menyentuh kening kemudian pipinya. Dihadapannya sesosok wajah yang masih samar terlihat,_

" _Tenshi..." dia tak sadar mengeluarkan suara itu, kemudian tangannya melingkari pinggang sang wanita, hal yang tak sadar dia lakukan juga. Tubuhnya seperti bergerak sendiri tanpa aba-aba dari otaknya. Sepertinya tubuh dan jiwanya terpisah_

" _menma-kun.. apa kau akan terus teridur?" Suara wanita itu menyapa pendengaran Naruto. pasti saat ini dia sedang berada dalam dunia mimpinya lagi. Menma adalah nama dirinya di dunia ini. Dunia asing namun terasa begitu akrab dengannya._

 _Naruto mengecup pelan bibir wanita di hadapannya._

" _selamat pagi Tenshi.." suaranya yang serak, khas bangun tidur. Tangannya yang satu membelai perut sang wanita yang sedikit membesar "bagaimana kabar putra Tou-san di sini" lanjutnya._

 _Suara kikian lembut menyapa gendang telinganya_

" _kenapa kau sangat yakin bahwa anak kita adalah laki-laki?"_

" _aku ayahnya, pasti aku tahu bahwa dia adalah laki-laki"_

 _Lagi-lagi suara tawa lembut yang membuat hatinya meleleh, keluar dari wanita di hadapannya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia bisa melihat wanita itu dengan jelas. Penglihatannya seperti ada yang menghalangi, sengaja agar wajah wanita itu tetap menjadi misteri baginya._

" _tapi aku ingin anak perempuan Menma-kun"ujar sang wanita lembut_

" _Hmm.. bagaimana kalau kembar,satu wanita seperti harapanmu dan satu lagi laki-laki. Anak perempuan kita nanti pasti akan mirip sekali denganmu, dan anak laki-lakinya harus mirip denganku" harapan itu keluar sendiri dari mulutnya meskipun dia tidak tahu apa yang difikirkannya. Tubuh dan jiwanya seperti dua orang yang berbeda._

" _aku mencintaimu.." pernyataan itu tiba-tiba keluar dari bibirnya. Kata-kata yang tak pernah dia katakan pada istrinya - Shion sekalipun. Dia ingat pernah mengatakan kata-kata cinta pada Sakura, yang di tolak wanita itu mentah-mentah karena dia mencintai pria lain._

" _kenapa tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?" sang wanita bertanya keheranan_

" _kenapa? Apa aku tak boleh mengatakan cinta pada wanitaku?"_

" _hmm...aku juga mencintaimu Menma-kun. Jadi apakah kau mau bangun?."_

" _Tunggu Hin..."_

"Naruto! Naruto! oi NARUTO!

Naruto terlonjak mendengar suara keras yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan. Ah dia sudah terbangun dari mimpi rupanya. Sekarang dia sudah kembali berada di kantor pribadinya. Matanya menatap tajam pada seseorang yang menjadi pelaku utama penghancur mimpinya itu.

"Kiba! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mengganggu tidurku tahu!" ujar Naruto pada si pembuat ulah

"Ya Tuhan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk kembali tidur pak direktur. Apa kau mau semua anak buahmu mengikuti tingkah laku bosnya yang seperti ini?" Kiba membela diri

"Hah.. sudahlah. Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Naruto tidak ingin berdebat. Moodnya sedang tidak bagus hari ini.

"Ini" Kiba menyodorkan undangan di hadapan Naruto

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"Buka saja!" Perintah Kiba yang menghadirkan decakan dari mulut Naruto

"Undangan pernikahan? Lee? Jadi akhirnya si _bushy brow_ menemukan sang tambatan hati?" Naruto mengoceh sendiri setelah membuka kemudian membaca undangan tersebut, menghiraukan pria di hadapannya. "Hei Kiba, ini kan undangan pernuikahan Lee, jadi kapan aku menerima undangan pernikahanmu?" Naruto mulai menyadari eksistensi sahabatnya lagi

"Aku masih ingin sendiri. Lagipula kalau aku boleh meminjam _trade mark_ Shikamaru, pernikahan itu merepotkan" Kba mengingat salah satu temannya yang sudah mendahului menikah.

"Kau benar" Naruto menyetujui pernyataan Kiba

"Apa? Jadi kau setuju jika pernikahan itu merepotkan? Ku kira kau bahagia dengan pernikahanmu" Kiba keheranan dengan ucapan Naruto

"Bukan begitu, pernikahan itu memang merepotkan, apalagi jika ibu mu sudah bertanya-tanya tentang calon cucu" Naruto menjelaskan

"Ha..ha..ha. pasti bibi Kushina memintamu segera memiliki anak ya. Wajar saja sih kau sudah menikah selama 4 tahun Naruto" Kiba mendukung sang nyonya Namikaze

"Hm.. aku tahu. Tapi aku sendiri tidak tahu sudah siap menjadi seorang ayah atau belum?"

Ngomong-ngomong soal ayah, dia jadi teringat mimpinya barusan. Tentang harapannya terhadap anak yang di kandung oleh wanita misterius itu

"Hei Kiba.. apa kau tahu seorang wanita yang bernama Tenshi?" tanya Naruto

"Huh.. Tenshi? Sepertinya aku belum pernah mendengar nama itu. memang kenapa?" Kiba balik bertanya

"Ahh.. tidak hanya salah satu orang yang tiba-tiba muncul dalam ingatanku"

"Jangan-jangan dia selingkuhanmu ya Naruto?" Kiba menatap Naruo penasaran

"Aku ini pria setia. Tak mungkin aku merendahkan diriku dengan berbuat seperti itu" Bela Naruto

"Mungkin saja. Kau kan tidak mencintai Shion, bisa saja kau selingkuh dengan wanita lain" Ya sepengetahuan Kiba sahabatnya itu menikah dengan Shion atas dasar perjodohan, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika dia berpendat seperti itu

"Jaga mulutmu Kiba!" bentak naruto tak terima

"Woy..woy santai _men_! Aku hanya bercanda. Jadi apa kau akan datang di pesta pernikahan Lee?" Tanya Kiba kemudian

"Aku tak tahu, tapi sepertinya aku sudah punya rencana di tanggal ini. Tapi akan ku usahakan untuk datang, mungkin sedikit mengundurkan jadwalku " Jawab Naruto

"Kau akan kemana?" Kiba penasaran lagi

"Aku berniat pergi liburan bersama Shion dan juga Gaara"

"Hah! Gaara? Tunggu..tunggu Naruto. Jika kau pergi bersama Shion aku masih bisa memaklumi tapi dengan Gaara? Ya..ya kau memang dekat dengan si panda merah itu tapi sampai liburan bersama? Aku curiga kau punya _affair_ dengan Sabaku muda itu" Kiba curiga

"Memangnya aku itu penyuka sesama jenis Inuzuka. Aku masih normal. Adapun aku mengajak Gaara karena dia baru saja menikah. Jadi ku kira sebagai kado pernikahannya aku akan memberikan tiket liburan jadi kami bisa sama-sama liburan bersama. _Double date_ gitu" Jelas Naruto menggelangkan kepala tak habis fikir dengan isi otak si penyuka anjing.

"Dan kau fikir dia terlalu miskin untuk membeli tiket liburannya sendiri Naruto? Hei hartanya melimpah ruah, kau tahu. Apa kau sudah menghubunginya? Aku ragu dia akan menerima kado seperi itu"

"Ya aku sudah menghubunginya, namun telponku di angkat oleh istrinya."

"Dan apa pendapat istrinya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, wanita iu hanya diam, sampai akau menutup telponnya"

"Apa wanita itu bisu? Kau fikir Gaara akan menikahi wanita bisu?"

"tidak..tidak. dia berbicara pada awalnya. Namun setelah dia mendengar suarku, dia tidak berbicara lagi"

"Ha..hahaha jangan-jangan dia sudah mengenalmu sebagai orang termesum sedunia makanya wanita itu takut padamu" Kiba terpingkal-pingkal sementara Naruto sudah merah padam menahan amarah

"Dasar anjiing sialan" Ujar Naruto.

.

.

.

.

Gaara merasa ada yang aneh dengan istrinya. Setelah dia keluar dari kamar mandi tadi pagi, Hinata lebih banyak diam. Istrinya itu akan menjawab jika ditanya tapi itupun dengan jawaban seperti orang ling-lung. Entah apa yang ada dalam fikiran sang istri. Namun kali ini dia akan mengesampingkan dulu hal tersebut, dia punya hal yang lebih memerlukan perhatiannya. Pria bersurai merah itu ingin mengetahui tentang keluarga Hinata yang sebenarnya, dia menemukan beberapa fakta yang cukup membuatnya penasaran.

Dari awal Gaara sudah mulai menyadari kemiripan mata Hinata dengan mata dari klan Hyuga, salah satu klan terhormat di Konoha. Memang mata sang istri sedikit berwarna lavender ketimbang abu-abu pucat seperti kebanyakan Hyuga-Hyuga yang pernah berhubungan dengannya tapi tetap saja mirip. Maka dari itu dia menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk menyelidiki kemungkinan istrinya ada kaitan dengan keluarga Hyuga itu. Dan Sasori, salah satu orang kepercayaannya, menghubunginya kemarin. Kabarnya dia sudah mendapatkan beberapa informasi yang di dapatnya dari anak buahnya yang bertugas menyelidiki keluarga Hyuga di Konoha.

Dari hasil penyelidikan yang di bawa Sasori, fakta pertama yang di temukannya adalah keluarga Utama Hyuga pernah kehilangan putri tertua mereka yang masih berumur 4 tahun, 20 tahun yang lalu karena penculikan. Berarti jika anak itu masih hidup umurnya sudah 24 tahun, umur yang sama seperti umur istrinya sekarang. Masalahnya, menurut keterangan yang Sasori kabarkan padanya, anak tertua keluarga utama itu sudah meninggal.

Apa karena hal itu keluarga Hyuga tak pernah melakukan pencarian terhadap anaknya yang hilang? Ini aneh menurut Gaara, bukankah Hyuga termasuk keluarga yang sangat protektive terhadap miliknya. Akan jadi tidak wajar jika mereka kehilangan putri mereka di bawah pengawasan mereka sendiri, kecuali ada orang dalam yang terlibat dalam kasus ini. Gaara tidak akan berspekulasi untuk saat ini, tapi dia pasti akan menemukan rahasia yang tersembunyi selama puluhan tahun itu. Apalagi jika hal itu berhubungan dengan istri tercintanya.

Fakta keduanya adalah nama anak tertua Pemimpin keluarga itu juga adalah Hinata. Dan ciri fisik sang istri sangat mirip dengan istri pertama Hiashi Hyuga, sayangnya sang nyonya utama Hyuga itu sudah meninggal. Gaara mengetahui kemiripan itu karena dia memegang foto wanita itu di tangannya saat ini. Ya Gaara tahu, bahwa ada beberapa orang yang tercipta di dunia ini yang wajahnya mirip dengan kita, meskipun tidak ada hubungan darah. Tapi beberapa fakta yang di temukan orang-orangnya membuatnya sedikit yakin akan kemungknan istrinya tersebut ada hubungannya dengan keluarga Hyuga itu.

Untuk menambah keyakinannya tentang penemuan-penemuan tersebut, Gaara berkunjung ke rumah Kaede setelah urusannya bersama dengan Sasori selesai. Wanita paruh baya itu adalah seseorang yang cukup dekat dengan keluarga Hinata, sebelum ibunya meninggal. Dia hanya berharap, semoga dia bisa mendapatkan tambahan informasi yang bisa membantunya memecahkan misteri ini.

"maaf Gaara-san. Bibi tidak tahu keluarga Hinata yang sebenarnya. Akina datang ke pulau ini sebulan setelah bibi berada di sini. Dia datang bersama suaminya, dan juga Hinata kecil. Awalnya bibi tak percaya saat Akina mengatakan bahwa Hinata adalah putrinya, karena mereka berdua tidak mirip sama sekali apalagi saat itu Hinata terlihat sering menangis. Aneh sekali bukan jika seorang anak sedih di karenakan tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Namun saat bibi tanya, Akina hanya menjawab bahwa Hinata merindukan teman-temannya. Suaminya pergi beberapa hari kemudian, dan tak pernah kembali lagi"

"Ekhm.. jika boleh tahu apa bibi tahu dari mana asal mereka. Maksud saya sebelum mereka tinggal di pulau ini?"

"Mmmm.. Jika tidak salah mereka berasal dari Kiri. Ah tunggu Akina pernah mengatakan suaminya bekerja di Konoha, di salah satu keluarga terpandang di sana. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyebutkan nama keluarga tersebut." Jawab Kaede yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Gaara.

"terima kasih bibi atas informasinya. Saya akan mengabari bibi jika ada perkembangan tentang masalah ini. Tapi jika bibi tak keberatan, maukah bibi merahasiakan pembicaraan kita ini dari Hinata." Ujar Gaara kemudian bangki untuk pamit pulang

"baiklah Gaara –san bibi tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa pada Hinata" jawab Kaede sambil bangkit hendak mengantar Gaara ke depan rumahnya "oh bibi hampir lupa. Ini undangan pernkahan Tenten anak bibi. Kemarin bibi lupa tidak memberikannya langsung pada Hinata. Bibi berharap kalian bisa datang ke sana. Tenten pasti akan senang sekali jika bisa bertemu dengan Hinata" Kaede menyodorkan undangan di depan Gaara yang di terima pria itu.

"baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit bibi" Gaara hendak berjalan ketika Kaede memanggilnya kembali

"Tunggu Gaara-san. Sepertiinya bibi mengingat sesuatu. Akina sangat melarang Hinata pergi ke Konoha semasa hidupnya. Saat menginjak SMP Hinata pernah mendapat beasiswa dari salah satu Sekolah Internasional di kota Konoha, anak itu memang cerdas. Namun Ibunya tak pernah mengijinkannya untuk bersekolah disana, alasannya karena dia tidak mau ditinggal sendirian, padahal itu bukan alasan aslinya. Sewaku bibi bertanya, Akina hanya mengatakan bahwa kota itu tidak aman untuk Hinata. bibi tidak pernah di beritahu kenapa Akina berpendapat seperti itu, dia tak pernah mengatakannya" tutup Kaede

"Terimakasih bibi. Informasi tambahan ini sangat berarti bagi saya. Saya permisi. Terimaksih sekali lagi" Gaara membungkuk kemudian pergi dari rumah tersebut.

Gaara sampai di villa saat matahari sudah hampir tenggelam, tak terasa dia sudah pergi seharian ini. Dia jadi merasa rindu terhadap istri tercintanya. Gaara memasuki villanya, dirinya mulai panik ketika melhat keadaan dalam vilanya yang gelap gulita. Tak biasanya istrinya seperti ini.

Hinata sangat takut gelap, saat tidur saja harus ada salah satu lampu yang menyala, jika tidak istrinya iu tak akan bisa tertidur. Gaara menyalakan lampu satu persatu sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya, dia yakin mendengar lirihan suara istrinya dari arah sana. Tak ada orang lain lagi selain HInata di villa ini, dia sengaja tak menyuruh para pekerjanya datang ke vilanya selama dia dan istrinya itu sedang berada disini. Semakin mendekat suara itu semakin terdengar jelas, Hinata sedang memanggil-manggil nama seseorang. Suarnya terdengar parau

"Bolt! Bolt! Jangan tinggalkan mama bolt"

Gaara melihat siluet istrinya yang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, tubuhnya bergerak-gerak tidak tenang dari arah luar kamar karena pintunya yang terbuka. Pria itu segera berlari menghampiri istrinya, ruangan ini terasa dingin sekali, HInata pasti lupa menutup jendela kaca sebelum dia tertidur, sehingga udara dingin pantai melesak ke dalam ruangan.

"Bolt! Bolt! Maafkan mama" Lirih suara Hinata

Gaara mengguncang dengan lembut tubuh istrinya yang masih terbalut baju yang sama seperti pagi. Kulitnya terasa hangat di kulit dingin Gaara.

"HInata! sayang! Bangun" ujarnya lembut tidak ingin membuat istrinya itu kaget.

Setelah beberapa kali di guncang HInata membuka pelan matanya, wanita itu langsung terduduk dan tanpa di sangka mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk Gaara, meminta perlindungan. Dia menangis di dalam pelukan Gaara, tak menghiraukan kemejanya yang mulai basah. Mengusap-usap rambut Hinata yang harumnya selalu membuatnya ingin terus menciuminya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka melihat sesuatu menghalangi wajahmu, meskipun itu air matamu sendiri" Gaara memandang Hinata saat wanita itu berhenti menangis. Pria itu menghapus air mata di pipi Hinata dengan jari-jarinya. "Mau bercerita?" Lanjutnya

"Maaf.." Hanya itu yang di ucapkan wanita itu

"Untuk apa sayang?" Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya heran

"Seharusnya aku tak menangis..hiks..aku..aku" Hinata mulai menangis lagi,

Gaara bersabar dengan memeluk kembali sang istri dan membiarkan wanita itu membasahi lagi kemejanya. Dia sangat penasaran dengan apa yang membuat wanitanya menjadi serapuh ini. Namun dia tidak akan memaksa Hinata. Istrinya itu pasti lebih tahu harus mengatakan atau tidak tentang sesuatu yang tengah mengganggu fikirannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa sayang, aku ada disini sekarang" Gaara menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata dengan lembut. Berusaha menyalurkan perhatiannya pada sang wanita di pelukannya. 15 menit berlalu dia tak mendengar atau merasakan Hinata menags lagi. Dia menjauhkan sedikit tubuh istrinya itu.

 _Ternyata tertidur_

Wanitanya ini pasti kelelahan. Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata menangis. Gaara jadi merasa berdosa, meninggalkan Hinata dari tadi pagi. Istrinya itu pasti merasa sendirian selama kepergiannya.

 _Dia pasti belum makan apa-apa_.

Gaara membaringkan Hinata di tempat tidurnya bangkit untuk menutup jendela dan tirainya kemudian beranjak ke dapur, membuat sesuatu yang bisa di makan unuk wanita yang terbaring dengan nafas yang lebih teratur. Pria bersurai merah itu memutuskan membuat pai. Dia tahu ini bukan menu yang tepat untuk makan malam, tapi hanya itulah yang bisa dia buat. Dia terbiasa di layani, jadi jangan salahkan dia jika kemapuan memasakanya hanya sebatas membuat pai dan omelet. Adapun dia lebih memilih pai, itu karena sepengetahuannya makanan manis akan lebih cocok untuk suasana hati sang istri saat ini.

Bungsu Sabaku itu menaruh beberapa pai yang telah di buatnya di piring kemudian membaginya kedalam 2 di piring yang lebih kecil, untuk dirinya dan juga Hinata. menaburi pai tersebut dengan madu kemudian membuat seteko teh hangat. Dia melihat _rolex-day date_ yang melingkar nyaman di pergelangan tangannya. Ternyata sudah 1 jam dia berkutat di dapur. Gaara memutuskan menaruh makanan dan minuman yang di buatnya di atas sebuah nampan dan membawanya menuju kamar pribadinya beserta sang istri.

.

.

.

.

Hinata terbangun kembali dari tidurnya, saat tak merasakan pelukan hangat sang suami. Seingatnya tadi dia memeluk Gaara saat tersadar dari mimpi buruknya, mimpi tentang kematian sang putra. Apa kedatangan Gaara juga merupakan bagian dari mimpinya? Dia mengedarkan pandangannya, jendela dan tirainya sudah tertutup, seingatnya dia belum menutupnya sama sekali. Itu sedikit membuat dirinya yakin bahwa suaminya memang sudah pulang.

Hari ini dia merasa dirinya sangat rapuh sekali. Mendengar lagi suara Naruto membuatnya kembali di hantui mimpi-mimpi tentang kepergian putranya. Apalagi Himawari tak ada di sisinya sekarang, dia di landa ketakutan. Meskipun hatinya lebih tenang setelah tadi menghubungi istri Kankouru untuk menanyakan kabar Himawari yang katanya baik-baik saja, bahkan dia sudah sempat mengobrol dengan putrinya itu.

Wanita yang telah menjadi Sabaku itu bangun dari tidurnya. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, wajar saja seharian ini dia hanya mengurung dirinya d kamar, bahkan dia tidak sempat makan selain sarapan yang dmakannya hanya sedikit tadi pagi. Dia mengingat kembali telpon yang tadi pagi di terimanya. Seandainya dia tahu bahwa telpon itu dari Naruto, mungkin dia akan membiarkannya berbunyi saja, tanpa menjawab telpon tersebut. Pria itu memanggil dirinya dengan nama Tenshi, nama yang hanya digunakan Naruto untuk memanggilnya. Hal itu meninggalkan ketakutan tersendiri di hatinya.

Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu saat terdengar pintu itu menggeser terbuka, tak lama Gaara muncul dengan membawa nampan di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun Sunshine?" Gaara menghampiri Hinata yang terduduk di atas tempat tidur dan menaruh nampan di tangannya di meja tak jauh dari tempat Hinata berdiri. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Lanjut Gaara sambil menyingkirkan beberapa helai rambut yang berada di wajah istrinya.

"Aku... Aku..."

"Sudahlah tidak usah bicara, aku membuat makanan unuk kita berdua. Kau pasti belum makan sejak tadi pagi kan?" tanya Gaara, mengambil salah satu piring yang ada di atas meja.

Hinata mencium bau manis Pai yang baru di buat, perutnya jadi terasa lapar sekarang. Dia melihat Gaara yang memotong pai di piring kemudian menusuknya dengan garpu dan menyodorkan makanan manis tersebut di depan mulutnya. Matanya sedikit melirik ke wajah sang suami yang tersenyum meyakinkannya untuk membuka mulut. Dia mengambil makanan d depannya dengan mulut, kemudian mengunyahnya. Rasanya pas di mulutnya, dia tak tahu Gaara bisa membuat pai seenak ini, ah bahkan dia tak tahu jika Gaara bisa memasak. Dari satu suap menjadi dua, kemudian tiga dan entah berapa suap pai yang sudah masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Yang dia tahu pai yang lumayan banyak di atas piring tersebut sudah tandas, bahkan dia memakan jatah suaminya. Menangis seharian membuatnya menjadi wanita rakus yang sedikit tak tahu malu.

"Gaara- _kun_.." Panggil Hinata meminta perhatian Gaara yang tertuju pada televisi yang tertempel di dinding kamar mereka. Sekarang keduanya sama-sama sedang duduk di atas tempat tidur.

Selesai makan Gaara menyalakan televisi, untuk melihat berita di luar sana katanya. Padahal Hinata tahu Gaara hanya sedang memberikannya waktu untuk membicarakan sesuatu yang sedang di alaminya. Suaminya itu memang sangat perhatian, dia tak pernah menuntut Hinata untuk menceritakan masalahnya jika itu membuat dirinya tak nyaman. Tapi Hinata tahu, tak ada lagi sesuatu yang harus di sembunyikan dari pria di hadapannya. Dia sudah bertekad untuk memulai masa depannya bersama pria ini.

"Hm... ada apa sayang?" Gaara membalikan badannya sehingga, wajah mereka berhadapan

"Aku bermimpi tentang Boruto lagi" Ucapannya melenceng dari apa yang sebenarnya ingin di katakannya. Dia mengepalka tangannya. Mengusir rasa gugup yang mulai menyinggahi hatinya, atas reaksi yang akan di keluarkan oleh suaminya itu.

"Oh..." Hanya itu jawaban yang di berikan Gaara membuat Hinata semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Kuku-kuku jarinya sudah mulai terasa sakit karena tekanan yang terlalu berlebih.

"Kau tidak usah segugup itu sayang, kau boleh mengatakan apapun yang ingin kau katakan, atau kau juga boleh tidak mengatakan apapun padaku. Jangan seperti ini" Gaara mengambil tangan Hinata ke dalam tangannya, melemaskan jari-jari wanita itu.

"A-aku...aku takut" Lirihnya.

"Tidak apa sayang. Aku ada disini sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun atau siapapun menyakitimu" Gaara menenangkan.

Hinata beringsut mendekat kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Gaara, menyandarkan kepalanya yang terasa pusing karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata di dada pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu. Bolehkah kali ini dia mengulur sedikit waktu untuk mengatakan perihal sebenarnya? Saat ini dia hanya ingin merasakan kehangatan dari prianya ini.

 _Maafkan aku Gaara-kun_

 _*T.B.C*_

* * *

 _jangan lupa review yang membangunnya... terimakasih.. sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...jaa nee_


	9. Chapter 8

Hai ... saya tahu ini sudah terlalu lama. Semoga masih ada yang setia menantikan fic abal-abal saya ini. Mohon maklumi author yang gak jelas waktu updatenya ini. Selain karena kesibukan sehari-hari. Saya juga tidak mau hanya karena terburu-buru update, malah nanti ceritanya makin gak jelas. Jadi maaf jika ada yang kecewa. Sesuai janji saya. Fic ini akan tetap dilanjut sampai tuntas. Tak peduli ada yang suka atau tidak.

Terima kasih untuk yang selalu mensuport cerita ini. Review kalian sangat berharga bagi author. Semoga tetap sabar menghadapi sifat ngaret author. Terimakasih dan selamat membaca ...

* * *

 _Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?._

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Ratting : M**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 8**

Hinata mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Hari ini dia akan menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabatnya Teten. Kemarin dia bersama Gaara terbang dari Suna menuju Konoha dan sekarang mereka berada di salah satu kamar di sebuah hotel yang sengaja mereka sewa untuk bermalam selama berada di Konoha. Awalnya Hinata menolak untuk datang kembali ke kota ini. Boleh di bilang dia masih merasa trauma untuk kembali menginjakan kaki ke Konoha. Namun dia juga tak ingin melewatkan kesempatan untuk menghadiri hari bahagia sahabatnya. Lagipula dia tak bisa selamanya bersembunyi dari masa lalunya, apalagi sepertinya dia harus tinggal di kota tersebut sekali lagi.

Gaara sedang mengurus proyek besar di kota itu, proyek yang di yakininya pasti berhubungan dengan Naruto. Dia tak ingin egois, membiarkan suaminya itu bolak balik Konoha-Suna hanya karena menghargai keputusannya untuk tidak kembali ke kota tersebut. Dia akan mengalah demi suaminya, Gaara sudah banyak berkorban untuknya, dan mungkin sekaranglah kesempatannya untuk membalas seluruh pengorbanan suaminya itu.

Hinata sekali lagi mengecek penampilannya. Sederhana tapi sempurna, itulah kata yang tepat untuknya saat ini. Gaun hitam setumit berlengan panjang menjadi pilihan pakaian Hinata malam ini. Sebenarnya gaun ini di pilihkan oleh Gaara. Meskipun terkesan tertutup namun bentuk gaun yang melebar ke bawah tersebut membuat kakinya yang berbalut _stiletto_ setinggi 10 centi, tetap bisa bergerak dengan nyaman.

Dia memilih hiasan natural untuk wajahnya. Tapi justru dengan begitu kecantikan alaminya terpancar dengan sempurna. Rambutnya di gulung memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya. Namun seketika rambutnya tergerai ketika tusuk konde yang menjadi penguat gelungannya itu tercabut. Pelakunya siapa lagi, jika bukan sang suami yang sekarang berdiri di belakangnya

"Aku tak suka kau memperlihatkan terlalu banyak bagian tubuhmu pada orang lain _Sunshine_ " Gaara menyisir rambut Hinata dengan tangannya, menghaluskan kembali rambut yang tadi sempat berantakan karena ulahnya yang mencabut tiba-tiba konde yang menempel di rambut Hinata.

"Tapi ... bukankah jika begini aku terlihat seperti ... "

"Bidadari" Potong Gaara.

Sebenarnya Hinata ingin mengatakan hantu. Lihatlah penampilannya dengan gaun hitam yang hampir menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya kecuali muka, tangan dan lehernya. Tadinya dia sengaja menggelung rambutnya agar tidak terlalu suram. Namun jika Gaara tidak suka dan lebih memilih seperti ini, dia oke oke saja.

Tarikan kecil di tangannya membuat Hinata melirik ke sampingnya. Disana sudah terlihat putrinya, mengenakan dress berwarna serupa dengan dirinya. Namun panjang dress Himawari hanya selutut dan rambut putrinya itu di kucir sebagian di atas kepalanya.

Gaara sendiri mengenakan setelan tuksedo hitam dengan kemeja putih sebagai dalamannya, tentu saja pria itu selalu terlihat gagah. Melihat kesempuranaan pria itu membuat Hinata jadi minder sendiri. Membuat dirinya sekali lagi memandang cermin, memastikan penampilannya.

"Mamamu sudah cantik bukan Hima?" Suaminya itu pasti mengetahui kegugupannya sehingga berbicara seperti itu.

"Iya ... Mama cantik sekali" Jawaban polos sang putri membuat Hinata ingin memeluknya.

"Terimakasih Hima ... Putri mama juga cantik"

"Ayo kita berangkat, sebentar lagi pestanya akan segera di mulai"

Gaara membawa Himawari dalam gendongannya, sementara Hinata menggandeng tangan Gaara. Mereka berjalan menuju _basement_ kemudian meluncur ke tempat pesta di adakan.

.

.

.

.

Naruto menggeram, kesal dengan dasi yang dari tadi tak berhasil di pakainya. Dia melirik ke arah sang istri yang terlihat cuek dengan polesan make up tebalnya.

 _Ya tuhan berapa lapis lagi kosmetik yang akan di poleskannya itu_

Dia heran dengan para wanita yang selalu heboh jika menghadiri pesta. Saat di tanya mereka akan menjawab _aku harus terlihat sempurna_. _Karena bagi para wanita, kesempurnaan adalah harga mati_.

 _Huh memangnya kesempurnaan di hasilkan dari makeup yang tebal?_

Dia cukup bingung dengan teori tersebut. Tapi masa bodoh lah. Yang penting dia harus segera memakai dasinya agar bisa cepat berangkat ke pesta pernikahan sang sahabat, Lee.

Syukurlah Naruto akhirnya bisa menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabatnya itu. Liburannya untuk sementara dia tunda dulu. Dia cukup kecewa karena Gaara menolak ajakannya untuk liburan bersama. Pria itu mengatakan kalau istrinya kurang suka pergi ke luar negri dan baru-baru ini mereka sudah melaksanakan liburan bulan madunya di pulau pribadi si istri.

Hm ... dia cukup penasaran dengan istri sahabatnya itu. Gaara tak pernah bicara banyak tentang istrinya itu saat mereka mengadakan rapat tentang proyek mereka. Tapi meskipun begitu Naruto tahu jika si rambut merah sangat mencintai wanitanya itu. Jika tidak, mana mungkin pria itu harus pulang pergi Konoha-Suna setiap 2 hari sekali, pastinya karena pria itu merindukan istrinya itu kan?

"Ya Tuhan Naruto- _kun_! Aku heran denganmu. Tetap saja tak pernah bisa memakai dasi sendiri" Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya saat tangan Shion menarik dasi dari lehernya

"He he he ... " Hanya itu jawaban yang di berikannya sebagai jawaban keheranan Shion.

Istrinya itu memakaikan dasi di lehernya, membuat dirinya harus sedikit membungkuk karena tinggi badan mereka yang cukup timpang.

"Sudah selesai " Shion merapihkan kerah kemejanya.

"Yup ... Ayo berangkat!" Ajak Naruto

"Hmm ... ngomong-ngomong apa kau tahu Lee menikah dengan siapa Naruto- _kun_? Maksudku nama keluarganya" Shion bertanya sambil menggandeng tangan Naruto, mereka sekarang menuju garasi rumah.

"Mmm ... Aku tidak mengenal calon istri Lee sebenarnya. Kalau tidak salah namanya ... aduh siapa ya ..." Naruto membuka kartu undangan di tangannya

"Sini biar aku periksa" Shion merebut undangan di tangan Naruto

" Apa ini? Jangan katakan jika calon istri Lee itu tak mempunyai marga. Tidak ada nama keluarga di nama calon mempelainya" Gerutu Shion

"Memangnya kenapa jika dia tidak bermarga? Ku rasa itu bukan masalah besar" Naruto berpendapat

"Oh ayolah Naruto- _kun_ ... Kau tahu kan Lee adalah atlet yang terkenal di Hi no Kuni, dia juga mewarisi _dojo-dojo Mr_. Guy. Rasanya tidak pantas saja jika seseorang sepertinya menikah dengan wanita yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Apalagi Lee kan sahabat mu, dan pastinya istrinya kelak akan banyak berkumpul dengan kita. Apa kau tidak takut jika istrinya itu berniat buruk dengan kita"

"Huh? Ku rasa tak ada hubungannya nama keluarga seseorang dengan kepribadian mereka. Kau tahu kadang seseorang dari keturunan terhormat pun kelakuannya lebih buruk dari orang dari keluarga yang di anggap rendah. Bagi ku tak penting siapa calon istri Lee itu, yang terpenting adalah wanita itu bisa membuat sahabatkuk bahagia"

"Ahh ... Susah jika harus berdebat denganmu. Kapan sih kau bisa menyetujui apa yang ku katakan" Shion marah, langsung melepaskan tangannya kemudian membuka pintu mobilnya dan masuk sementara Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu tak mengerti dengan emosi perempuan yang mudah sekali berubah.

.

.

.

.

Neji memberi pelukan hangat terhadap sahabatnya yang sekarang sedang melaksanakan pesta pernikahannya. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa si pria yang senantiasa penuh semangat itu mendahuluinya menuju pernikahan. Padahal dia sama sekali tak mendengar Lee pernah membicarakan masalah wanita saat mereka sedang berkumpul. Dan dia pun baru sekali pernah bertemu dengan calon yang sekarang menjadi istri dari sahabatnya itu. Tidak banyak yang dia ketahui dari wanita itu. sepertinya Lee pun tak terlalu lama mengenal istrinya itu. tapi itu tak jadi masalah bagi Neji, yang terpenting Lee bahagia.

Kali ini dia tak datang dengan sang tunangan. Ino sedang di sibukan oleh persiapan pernikahan mereka yang akan di gelar dalam beberapa minggu lagi. Neji cukup kagum pada wanita bersurai kuning yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu. Meskipun wanita itu tetap bekerja sebagai dokter tapi dia mengambil penuh tanggung jawab persiapan pernikahan mereka. Dari mulai menentukan gedung, undangan, menentukan _EO_ yang akan mempersiapkan pernikahan mereka dan tetek bengek lain tentang acara sakral mereka itu.

Neji sendiri hanya bisa mengikuti setiap instruksi dari tunangannya. Dia tak ingin membuat tunangannya murka jika dia tak menuruti keinginannya. Dia akan siap jika Ino membutuhkan dirinya untuk sesuatu, misal ketika dia harus berpose untuk foto _praweed_ mereka atau harus mengosongkan jadwalnya seharian untuk _fitting_ busana pengantin. Dia pun harus siap kena marah dari sang tunangan jika salah melakukan isntruksi. Tak jarang mereka berselisih faham yang berakhir dengan Ino yang menangis di pelukannya. Namun keesokannya mereka akan berbaikan kembali. Kata orang hal seperti itu wajar, anggap saja sebagai bumbu menjelang menikah.

"Kau tahu Lee, aku tak menyangka kau mendahuluiku berdiri di sini." Neji melapas pelukannya, "Padahal aku rasa, aku lebih dulu merencanakan pernikahanku. Siapa sangka kau menyalip lebih dulu. Tapi selamat, Semoga kau hidup bahagia dengan ... " Ah Neji lupa nama istri dari sahabatnya sendiri

"Tenten ... Neji- _san_." Suara Tenten menjawab

"Ahh ... Maafkan aku Tenten- _san_. Sebenarnya aku memang sedikit lupa dengan namamu. Karena kita memang baru bertemu satu kali. Jadi bisakah itu disebut bukan kesalahanku?"

"Tentu itu bukan salahmu Neji. Kau adalah sahabatku yang paling penuh dengan semangat masa muda. Kata-kata mu membuat ku ingin menangis" Lee memeluk Neji dengan kencang menimbulkan siku-siku di dahi Tenten

"Lee jaga sikapmu. Aku tak ingin pesta pernikahan ini menjadi kacau" Tenten mengingatkan

"Ahaha ... Maafkan aku Ten- _chan_ " Lee segera melepas pelukannya dari Neji.

"Kalau begitu sekali lagi sela ... "

"Hinata!" Ucapan Neji terpotong oleh suara jeritan Tenten. Wanita itu berlari tak menghiraukan gaun putihnya yang sulilt untuk di gerakan. Neji dan Lee berpandangan, cukup kaget dengan tindakan yang di lakukan wanita itu.

"Ya Tuhan ... berapa lama aku tak bertemu denganmu Nata ... "

Neji mendengar ocehan Tenten yang di tujukan pada seseorang bernama Hinata ... _tunggu Hinata?_ Nama yang sama seperti sepupunya yang telah tiada. Mendengar nama itu di sebutkan, entah kenapa membuat ia ingin berbalik melihat siapa gerangan wanita yang memiliki nama seperti sepupunya itu.

Mengikuti kata hatinya Neji berbalik melihat wanita yang sekarang sedang di peluk oleh Tenten, seorang wanita memakai gaun berwarna hitam, rambutnya berwarna _indigo_. Sayang dia belum bisa melihat wajah wanita itu karena si Hinata ini membelakanginya. Dia juga melihat seorang _Sabaku Gaara_ berada di samping sang wanita dengan menggandeng anak kecil yang memiliki rambut sewarna Hinata. Sepengetahuannya Gaara baru melaksanakan pernikahan tak lama ini. Tak ada yang di undang dalam pernikahannya tersebut. Tapi tak ada salahnya dia memberi selamat pada si pria bersurai merah. Sekalian dia juga penasaran dengan wanita bernama Hinata ini.

Dia hendak menghampiri Gaara ketika Hinata berbalik. Neji langsung kaku di tempat saat wajah wanita itu terlihat di netranya.

"Bi-bibi Hikari ... " Nama itu keluar dari mulut Neji yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

.

.

.

.

Bagi setiap orang, merupakan hal yang membahagiakan ketika bisa melihat orang yang di sayangi terlihat bahagia. Tak terkecuali untuk seorang pria yang mempunyai ciri khas tato berlafadz cinta di dahinya ini. Ada rasa menyenangkan di hatinya ketika melihat keadaan istrinya yang sekarang

Hinata, istrinya itu adalah wanita yang tidak banyak bicara, tapi entahlah, hari ini wanita itu jadi terlihat lebih cerewet dari biasanya. Gaara menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya menjadi sebuah senyum, menyaksikan Hinata yang dari tadi tak henti-hentinya menceritakan tentang kebersamaannya bersama Tenten. Dia tak mengenal sama sekali sahabat istrinya itu, tapi dia tahu bahwa Hinata menyayangi dan sangat merindukan Tenten. Terlihat dari keantusiasan sang wanita pujaan untuk datang menghadiri pesta pernikahan sahabatnya itu.

Padahal Gaara tahu, Hinata masih trauma untuk menginjakan kaki kembali di kota Konoha.. Kehisterisan istrinya saat mendapat telpon dari Naruto yang masuk ke ponselnya merupakan salah satu bukti bahwa istrinya belum bisa melupakan pengalaman buruk yang terjadi di kota ini. Gaara mengetahui hal tersebut setelah Hinata menceritakan penyebab keadaannya yang memburuk saat mereka berada di pulau. Dan hal tersebut menjadi alasan Gaara rela bolak balik kota Konoha-Suna, hanya agar istrinya tak harus mengikutinya pergi ke Konoha selama dia mengurus proyeknya di kota ini.

"Kau tahu Gaara- _kun_ , meskipun Tenten adalah seorang perempuan tapi kelakuannya seperti laki-laki. Seminggu sekali kami akan pergi ke hutan di pulau untuk berburu. Tenten sangat pintar memanah, sasarannya selalu tepat. Aku tak habis fikir entah dari mana sahabatku itu belajar hal seperti itu ... " Hinata masih terus berbicara, sementara Gaara mendengarkan sambil tetap konsentrasi menyetir. Himawari terlihat antusias mendengarkan ocehan ibunya itu. Anaknya itu sesekali menanggapi cerita sang ibu dengan bertanya ini itu, yang akan di jawab dengan senang hati oleh Hinata.

"OK ... _Ladies_ ... bisakah kita tunda ceritanya sampai nanti. Kita sudah sampai di tempat pesta" Gaara memberitahu pada dua perempuan kesayangannya bahwa mereka sudah sampai di tempat tujuan. Sepertinya keseriusan dalam mengobrol membuat mereka melupakan tujuan awal mereka berdandan seperti sekarang ini.

"Ah ... maaf Gaara- _kun_ , aku tidak sadar bahwa kita sudah sampai" Hinata meminta maaf dengan tersenyum. Gaara membalasnya dengan anggukan sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya untuk kemudian membukakan pintu mobil di sisi Hinata. Dia sengaja menghiraukan seorang lagi yang duduk di belakang, sampai suara anak itu memanggil namanya.

"Papa ! kenapa Hima tidak di bukakan pintu?" Himawari menggerutu

"Oh ... papa melupakan sang tuan putri ternyata" Ujar Gaara sambil membukakan pintu di sisi putrinya itu. Pria itu memangku untuk kemudian menurunkan Himawari agar berdiri di kakinya sendiri.

"Papa curang ... " gadis cilik itu mem _pout_ kan bibirnya. Hinata tersenyum melihat adegan dua orang kersayangnya itu.

"Maaf _princess_ " Gaara mengacak pelan rambut Himawari. Membuat gadis cilik itu semakin mem _pout_ kan bibirnya.

"Ya ampun papa! Kau membuat rambut sang tuan putri cilik ini jadi berantakan" Hinata ikut bergabung, menyisir rambut putrinya dengan tangan.

"Mama ... aku sudah besar, aku bukan tuan putri cilik" Protes Himawari itu kini di layangkan pada ibunya.

"Iya ... iya tuan putri cilik yang sudah jadi besar" jawab Hinata santai

Sesuka apapun Gaara dengan apa yang sedang mereka bertiga lakukan, tapi tempat dan suasana saat ini kurang mendukung. Dan jangan lupakan mereka harus segera masuk untuk memberi selamat terhadap tuan pemilik pesta ini.

"baiklah putri-putri cantik ... bagaimana jika sekarang kita masuk" Ajak Gaara mengandeng lengan Hinata untuk di lingkarkan di lengannya. Sementara tangan sebelahnya menggenggam erat telapak tangan Himawari. Mereka bertiga berjalan memasuki gedung tempat di selenggarakannya pesta.

Berada dalam apitan Hinata di seblah kiri dan Himawari di sebelah kanannya membuat Gaara sedikit tidak peduli terhadap sekitarnya. Pria itu terus melangkah dengan percaya diri menuju panggung ratu dan raja dipesta tersebut. Dia berhenti ketika seorang wanita berambut coklat yang di gelung rapih dan memakai gaun putih khas seorang pengantin meneriakan nama istrinya dan langsung menubruk Hinata.

Dia juga merasakan Hinata yang melepas lengannya untuk kemudian memeluk wanita bergaun pengantin itu.

"Ya Tuhan ... berapa lama aku tak bertemu denganmu Nata-chan? Katakan jika ini bukan mimpi. Kau tahu aku sangat kehilangan ketika kau memutuskan pergi dan parahnya aku mengetahui kepergianmu hanya dari sepucuk surat yang kau titipkan di ibu pemilik apartement. Apa kau tak menganggap ku sahabat lagi hah?" Tenten, perempuan itu melepaskan pelukan pada istrinya hanya untuk berbicara sepanjang itu. Gaara kadang di buat takjub oleh kemampuan wanita. Mereka bisa berbicara sepanjang itu hanya dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Maafkan aku Ten- _chan_. Sekarang aku sudah berada di sini. Jadi apakah kau akan mengenalkanku kepada pria beruntung yang telah melumpuhkan hati sahabatku ini?"

"Baiklah, tapi berikan aku pelukan sekali lagi" Pinta Tenten melebarkan tangannya, sebelum kemudian dua wanita dewasa itu saling berpelukan kembali.

"Ahh ... Ini pasti Hima-chan?" Tenten mengelus rambut Himawari "Dan anda pasti Sabaku- _san_ , ibuku sangat mengidolakan anda. Tiada hari tanpa berceritaq tentang kebaikan-kebaikan anda pada penduduk pulau. Terima kasih telah menjaga Hinata dan Himawari selama ini Sabaku- _san_ " tenten ber _ojogiji_ di hadapan Gaara

"Hn. Tidak usah seperti itu Tenten- _san_. Hinata dan Himawari adalah keluargaku. Sudah seharusnya mereka menjadi tanggung jawabku" Gaara menjawab tak enak.

"Baiklah _guys_ ... ayo kita temui Lee- _kun_. Dia pasti senang bertemu dengamu Nata. Aku sudah sering bercerita tentangmu padanya"

 _Lee_

Gaara tak salah mendengar nama kan, Lee, Rock Lee? Atau Lee yang lain?. Pria bersurai merah itu langsung melirik ke arah panggung pengantin. Dia melihat sang mempelai pria dengan muka yang sangat dia hafal. _Rock Lee_... kenapa dia bisa seceroboh ini. Dia tahu jika hari ini Lee pun sedang melaksanakan pernikahan. Yang dia tidak ketahui adalah Lee, sahabat Naruto itu menikahi Tenten.

Bukan masalah sebenarnya Lee menikah dengan wanita manapun. Yang menjadi masalah adalah. Kemungkinan Naruto akan datang ke pesta ini juga. Pria bersurai kuning itu sudah memastikan tentang itu saat pertemuan terakhir mereka dua hari yang lalu.

Dia bukan takut untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, hanya saja ini mengenai Hinata. Istrinya itu masih belum siap untuk bertemu sang mantan. Mendengar suara Naruto saja istrinya itu bisa histeris, apa lagi jika langsung bertatap muka. Walaupun dia sendiri ragu jika Naruto masih mengenal Hinata. Selama pertemuan mereka, Naruto tak pernah sekalipun bercerita tentang pernikahan pertamanya. Gaara juga belum mencari tahu lebih dalam tentang hubungan tidak baik antara Naruto dan Hinata. Dia masih punya waktu untuk hal itu. Namun untuk sekarang sebaiknya dia segera membawa Hinata pergi tanpa membuat istrinya itu panik. Dia harap Naruto belum sampai kesini. Gaara reflek melihat ke pintu masuk. Tubuhnya menegang ketika menemukan pria berambut kuning yang sedang tidak ingin ditemuinya berjalan menuju ke arah mereka.

* * *

Hope you like this chapter ...

Jangan lupa review yang membangunnya ya ... tolong juga kasih tahu jika ada kekurangan dalam ceritanya. Supaya author bisa memperbaiki.

Terima kasih ... see you ...


	10. Chapter 9

Hai ... finally I'am back ... maaf telat banget.

Thanks buat setiap review yang masuk ... bukan tak ingin mempercepat buat cepat update tapi apa boleh di buat otaknya lagi gak bisa di ajak kompromi. Udah suka nongkrong di depan compy selama berjam-jam menunggu ilham tapi tak kunjung datang. Jadi begini deh ... udah sebulan lebih ya? Semoga tak ada yang kecewa dengan author.

Langsung saja ... ini dia Chapter 9 ... seperti biasa fiksi ini di peuntukkan buat orang-orang yang suka saja. buat yang membenci sebaiknya menyingkir ... hush ! hush!. dari pada bikin rusuh.

* * *

 _Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?._

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Ratting : M**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 9**

Neji melangkah cepat hendak mendekati Gaara Sabaku dengan seorang wanita yang tadi di panggil dengan nama Hinata. Dia jelas melihat kemiripan antara wanita itu dan bibinya yang sudah meninggal. Apalagi namanya yang sama dengan nama sepupunya yang di beritakan meninggal beberapa tahun silam juga membuat lelaki itu ingin memastikan sesuatu. Pria bersurai coklat itu berhenti saat melihat Gaara beserta Hinata, Tenten dan juga gadis kecil yang di gandengnya malah berjalan menuju ke arahnya yang masih berada di dekat Lee.

"Ah ... Neji-san ... " Neji sama sekali tidak mendengarkan ucapan Tenten yang berada di hadapannya. Matanya masih terfolus pada wanita bersurai indigo

"Neji! Berhenti menatap istriku seperti itu" Suara Gaara membuat fokus mata Neji berpindah pada si pria. Dia melihat Gaara melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang wanita yang menatapnya dengan mata melebar. Apakah wanita itu takut padanya?

"Ah maaf Gaara. Aku hanya serasa melihat seseorang. Wajahnya mirip dengan istrimu" Ujar Neji berusaha mencairkan suasana. " Aku hany ... "

"Bisakah kita membicarakan ini lain kali Hyuga. Aku harus segera pergi" Gaara memotong perkataan Neji. Pria itu membimbing sang istri menuju Lee, menyusul Tenten yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu.

Pria bersurai coklat panjang itu mengernyit. Sepertinya Gaara sedang terburu-buru. Pria itu terlihat melihat kebelakangnya sebentar-bentar. Merasa penasaran akhirnya Neji memutuskan untuk mellihat ke arah belakang Gaara. Tak ada yang aneh, selain Naruto bersama Shion yang terlihat berjalan ke arah mereka. Tidak mungkinkan Gaara sedang menghindari Naruto, setahunya kedua pria yang memiliki sifat bertolak belakang itu cukup akrab. Jadi apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak di ketahuinya? Neji hanya mengangkat bahu tak peduli. Dia berniat menyusul Gaara saat terdengar suara Naruto yang memanggil si pria surai merah. Neji cukup heran dengan kecepatan bergerak si keturunan Namikaze. Sesaat yang lalu jarak mereka cukup jauh namun tak lama kemudian orang tersebut sudah ada di hadapannya.

.

.

.

.

Naruto buru-buru berjalan saat melihat Gaara berada di tempat yang sama dengannya. Dia terburu-buru ingin menghampiri Gaara sampai rela meninggalkan Shion di belakangnya, bukan karena ingin beramah tamah dengan pria bersurai merah itu, mereka sering melakukan hal itu beberapa hari belakangan. Namun wanita yang berada di samping Gaara yang di asumsikannya sebagai istri sahabatnya itu lah yang memicu dirinya. Ciri fisik dari wanita itu sama persis dengan wanita yang selama ini menghampiri mimpi-mimpinya. Apalagi saat dia melihat wanita itu tersenyum dari kejauhan, senyum yang sama seperti senyum-senyum yang di lihatnya pada sosok Tenshi di dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Pria bersurai kuning itu melihat Gaara yang berhenti di depan Neji, lalu memanfaatkan momen itu untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Entah kekuatan apa yang menggerakkan tubuhnya Dia benar-benar bergerak seperti kilat, menyalip diantara tamu-tamu yang memenuhi gedung itu.

"Gaara tunggu!" Naruto terpaksa memanggil Gaara saat melihat pria merah itu berjalan kembali. Sayangnya Gaara tak mendengar panggilannya, karena pria itu tetap berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arahnya.

Dia sampai di hadapan Neji ketika Hyuga _prodigy_ itu menarik lengannya. Menghentikan kegiatannya mengejar Gaara.

"Naruto ...?"

"Neji ... " Naruto memandang tangan Neji yang masih memegang lengannya, membuat dia tak bisa berjalan lebih jauh.

Tersadar dengan tindakannya, Neji buru-buru melepas cengkraman tangannya di lengan Naruto.

Si pria bersurai kuning hendak berjalan kembali saat lagi-lagi lengannya di pegang Neji.

"Hei ... kau kenapa Naruto? Apa ada masalah? Kau terlihat terburu-buru?" Neji mulai terlihat merasa aneh dengan sahabat sekaligus suami dari sepupu tirinya itu. bagaimanapun Naruto itu orang yang ramah. Selalu menyapa dan mengobrol sebentar ketika bertemu dengan kenalan. Tapi kali ini pria itu seperti sedang terburu-buru.

Pandangan mata Naruto tidak tertuju pada orang yang sekarang sedang mengajaknya bicara. Pria itu memperhatikan sosok wanita yang berjalan di samping Gaara, memeluk lengan pria bersurai merah yang menggendong seorang gadis kecil, keluar dari gedung tempat pesta di selenggarakan. Naruto menghela nafas, sepertinya percuma jika dia memaksa untuk menemui Gaara bersama wanita itu sekarang.

"Tidak Neji ... aku hanya seperti melihat seseorang yang aku kenal. Tapi ternyata bukan ... ehehe ..." Naruto menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal, mengusir kegugupannya.

"Oh ... " Neji berujar singkat

"Hei Neji, apa kau tahu wanita yang tadi bersama Gaara?" pria bersurai kuning itu bertanya. Barangkali saja Neji mengetahui sosok wanita itu, karena tadi sepertinya Gaara sempat mengobrol dengan pria bersurai coklat itu.

"Hm ... aku baru pertana kali melihatnya, tapi aku serasa mengenal dia. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hinata, dia istri Gaara. Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mengenalnya?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya heran

"Kau serasa mengenal dia Neji? Apa maksudnya. Apa kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?" Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Neji, malah dia mempertanyakan keheranannya dengan kata-kata Neji yang menyebutkan bahwa pria itu serasa mengenal Hinata. Apakah Neji juga mengetahui perihal Tenshi?

"Ah tidak. aku hanya sedang salah orang mungkin. Sama sepertimu. Baiklah Naruto aku harus pergi dulu. Sepertinya Shion sudah berhasil menyusulmu" Neji berujar sambil beranjak dari hadapan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri baru sadar bahwa dia meninggalkna Shion sendirian tadi.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku sendirian?" Shion sedikit terengah sesampainya wanita itu di hadapannya.

"Ahahaha maaf Shion. Aku tadi hanya ... sudah lah lupakan ayo kita segera ucapkan selamat pada Lee dan istrinya" Naruto menarik tangan Shion menuju tuan si penyelenggara pesta.

.

.

.

.

Hinata membaringkan kepalanya di dada bidang Gaara. Jarinya membentuk pola-pola melingkar di dada telanjang prianya. Dia sebenarnya sedang guguip untuk menyampaikan sesuatu yang sudah ada di dalam hatinya. Mereka baru selesai melakukan kegiatan intim mereka. Ini malam ketiganya berada di Konoha. Kebetulan Himawari tadi ikut bersama Sakura untuk menginap di rumah wanita bersurai ping itu.

Wanita bermarga Sabaku itu masih ingat kejadian kemarin malam dimana dia hampir saja bertemu dengan Naruto. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa mantan suaminya itu datang ke tempat yang sama dengannya. Dia tentu mendengar suara Naruto yang memanggil suaminya di pesta itu. Padahal Hinata sudah bertekad untuk siap menghadapi masa lalunya. Namun ketika kesempatan itu datang, dia malah gemetar memeluk Gaara erat. Syukurlah suaminya pengertian, langsung memutusakan untuk pamit pada Tenten. Hinata sendiri tak bisa berbicara sama sekali. Dia yakin semalam wajahnya pucat pasi. Dia bahkan melihat Tenten mengerutkan alisnya, namun wanita itu tak berkomentar apa-apa. Sepertinya Hinata harus menghubungi Tenten suatu saat nanti. Sahabatnya itu pasti pensaran setengah mati dengan tingkha lakunya malam itu, di pesta pernikahannya.

Ada satu hal lagi yang membuat pemikirannya bekerja ekstra. Di pesta yang sama juga dia bertemu dengan seorang pria berambut coklat panjang yang- apa dia bisa berkata – mirip dengannya. Terutama warna mata pria itu persis sekali dengan warna mata yang menurut orang lain jarang di temui. Meskipun mata pria itu memang terlihat lebih pucat. Dia mendengar suaminya menyapanya dengan nama Neji. Apa mereka punya hubungan darah? Jika benar kenapa selam ini mereka tak pernah bertemu?

"Ada apa sayang. Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Eh?" Hinata tersadar ketika tangan Gaara menggenggam tangannya yang masih membentuk pola-pola lingkaran di dada suaminya itu.

"Kau dari tadi melakukan hal ini" Gaara memperaktekan dengan tangannya "Kau tidak sadar Hm ... tindakanmu membangunkan bagian tubuhku yang sudah sempat tertidur tadi"

"Dasar mesum" Hinata melepasakan genggaman tangan Gaara kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Memutuskan berbaring di atas kasur yang mereka tempati. Bersisian dengan Gaara yang sekarang berbaring miring menghadapnya.

"Ada apa?" Tangan pria itu terulur menyelipkan helaian-helaian rambut di belakang telinga Hinata.

Wanita itu memandang lurus ke wajah suaminya. Berusaha meyakinkan tekadnya.

"Mmm ... Gaara-kun. Bagaimana jika kita tinggal di Konoha?" Meskipun suaranya malah terengar tidak yakin sama sekali.

Dia melihat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya. Dan hatinya sedikit was-was dengan jawaban sang suami.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Y-ya ... a-aku kira ... aku tak bisa membiarkanmu terus-terusan pulang pergi Konoha – Suna hanya karena menghargaiku Gaara. Ja-jadi mari kita tinggal di Konoha. Dengan begitu kau tidak usah bolak-balik konoha-suna lagi"

"Hinata ... aku tak keberatan harus pulang pergi konoha-suna yang hanya berjarak 3 jam dengan pesawat. Hell bahkan meskipun jaraknya sejauh matahari dan **_Eris_ ** aku tak akan keberatan asal kau merasa nyaman, jangan memaksakan diri sayang"

"Ti-tidak Gaara-kun. A-aku ... kau benar sudah seharusnya aku menghadapi masa laluku. Aku sudah bertekad untuk memulai kehidupanku dari awal sejak memutuskan menerima pinanganmu. Ja-jadi ayo tinggal di Konoha. Mungkin dengan itu aku akan bisa keluar dari cangkang masa laluku. Aku ... aku ingin mencintaimu tanpa di hantui peristiwa masa laluku Gaara-kun. A-aku ... "

"Baiklah besok kita akan mencari rumah di Konoha"

"Huh?untuk apa?"

"Kau aneh sekali. Tadi saja bertekad untuk tinggal di kota ini. Apa kau ingin kita tinggal di kolong jembatan selama di Konoha?" Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ahh ... ba-baiklah. Terimakasih Gaara-kun" Hinata memeluk tubuh telanjang Gaara.

"Oh Shitt ... sayang kau ini benar-benar. Apa kau ingin menguji kesabaranku untuk tak memakanmu sekali lagi malam ini hm" Gaara mellingkarkan tangannya di tubuh polos istrinya.

"Se-sebenarnya aku tak keberatan mengulang hal yang tadi Gaara-kun" Hinata mengerling

"Ya tuhan aku tak menyangka istriku bisa sebinal ini. Baiklah sayang bersiaplah. Jangan salahkan aku jika besok kau tak bisa berjalan dengan normal" Pria itu menyeringai sebelum memulai aksinya.

.

.

.

.

Gaara menggeliat, terbangun dari tidur nyamannya saat mendengar suara ponselnya berdering. Sedikit menggerutu kesal pada seseorang yang sudah mengganggu tidur nyamannya. tanpa melihat terlebih dahulu nama si pemanggil, Gaara menekan tombol _answer_ pada ponselnya.

" Neji ... " Gumamnya setelah mendengar si penelpon berbicara di sebrang line. Memberi tahu namanya. Meskipun dia tidak tahu dari mana Hyuga prodigy itu mendapatkan nomor pribadinya, dia mau tak mau tetap harus mendengarkan apa yang diinginkan pria itu.

"Bertemu? ... baiklah ku rasa hari ini bisa. Kebetulan jadwalku kosong ... membawa istriku? ... aku tidak janji Hyuga. Seandainya dia mau, maka aku akan mengajaknya, tapi aku tak akan memaksa ... hn" Gaara meletakan kembali ponselnya di tempat semula. Melihat sekelililng, mencari keberadaan sang istri. Terdengar samar-samar suara air yang mengalir dari arah kamar mandi. Sepertinya orang yang di carinya sedang membersihkan diri.

Gaara memutuskan memakai celananya kemudian menuju telpon, memesan sarapan dan mungkin secangkir teh untuk menghilangkan kantuk yang masih mengganggunya. Dia harus bersiap, Neji Hyuga mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Entah alasana apa yang membuat Hyuga itu tiba-tiba saja mau berurusan dengannya. Tapi jika Gaara bisa menebak, pasti hal ini ada hubungannya dengan sang istri. Meski berusaha untuk menyembunyikan, tapi raut kaget Neji saat melihat istrinya di resepsi pernikahan Lee, tak bisa luput dari penglihatan tajamnya. Mungkin si Hyuga punya pemikiran yang sama dengannya. Bukankah itu bagus. Dengan begini dia tidak usah bersusah-susah menyuruh orang-orangnya untuk menyelidiki jika Hyuga berkaitan atau tidak dengan istrinya.

Gaara mengambil kembali ponselnya setelah selaesai menghubungi _room service_. Dia menghubungi orang kepercayaannya mencarikan beberapa pilihan rumah di Konoha. Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka bertepatan dengan terkirimnya pesan Gaara pada orang suruhannya. Dia melihat ke arah kamar mandi. Disana Hinata yang hanya menggunakan piyama mandi berjalan ke arahnya. Rambutnya yang di gulung oleh handuk menandakan bahwa mahkotanya tersebut pasti basah.

"Gaara-kun sudah bangun?" Hinata menghampirinya

"Kau tak lupa dengan _morning kiss_ nya kan sayang?" Gaara melingkarkan tangan di pinggang sang istri. Mengabaikan pertanyaan Hinata barusan. Pria itu mendekatkan wajahnya ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Hinata seketika menjauh membuat Gaara mengumpat. Itu pasti pelayan hotel yang membawa sarapan yang tadi di pesannya.

 _Hahh ..._ Gaara mendesah karena gagal meminta haknya pagi ini sambil berlalu menuju pintu.

.

.

.

.

Hanabi duduk tidak tenang di kursinya dari tadi. Saat ini dia bersama sang ayah dan juga sepupunya Neji sedang menunggu seseorang di sebuah restaurant. Mereka sengaja mem _booking_ sebuah ruang _privat_ , menghindari pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang akan melihat mereka jika berada di tempat terbuka.

Tak jelas apa tujuan Neji memaksanya ikut ke pertemuan ini. Sampai-sampai dia harus membolos kelasnya, dan lebih aneh lagi ketika melihat wajah ayahnya yang terlihat tegang. Seorang Hiashi jarang terlihat dalam raut wajah seperti itu. Beliau selalu bisa menyembunyikan emosi pada wajah datar dan tegasnya itu. Namun kali ini Hanabi benar-benar melihat topeng itu sedikit retak. Hanabi menjadi semakin penasaran, apalagi pertemuan ini tidak menyertakan sang ibu tiri beserta kakak tirinya. Apa ini tentang rahasia keluarga yang tidak boleh di ketahui orang lain. Gadis 20 tahun itu tak tahu.

Suara pintu terbuka, dan seorang pelayan mempersilahkan satu ... ah dua orang masuk ke dalam ruangan yang di tempatinya. Seketika Hanabi melebarkan matanya saat melihat sesosok jelmaan mirip ibunya berdiri di ambang pintu dengan seorang laki-laki yang dia kenali sebagai Sabaku Gaara, pemilik perusahaan properti Subaku yang melegenda itu. apa hal ini yang membuat Neji memaksanya untuk ikut ke pertemuan ini.

Hanabi tersadar dari ke kagetannya saat sebuah tangan menepuk pelan bahunya, dia mendongak menatap mata Neji, pria itu menyuruhnya untuk berdiri.

"Selamat datang Sabaku-san" Hiashi membungkuk sebentar. Hanabi mengikuti apa yang di lakukan ayah dan sepupunya sebagai bentuk penyambutan pada tamu yang mereka tunggu.

"Terimakasih Hyuga-san" Gaara beserta wanita di sampingnya melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia benar-benar tidak sedang berhalusinasi kan? Wanita ini memang sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Tak seperti dirinya yang memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir serupa dengan Hiashi. Wanita ini memiliki seluruh ciri fisik yang sama dengan ibunya. Hanabi tak ingin berspekulasi terlalu jauh, tapi hatinya lagi-lagi meneriakan otaknya bahwa kemungkinan wanita ini ada hubungan darah dengannya.

 _Apa mungkin?_

"Gaara-san. Perkenalkan ini pamanku Hisahi Hyuga dan juga putri bungsunya Hanabi Hyuga" Neji memulai pembicaraan sementara Hiashi mengangguk dan diikuti Hanabi membungkuk sambil mengucapkan salam kenal sebagai bentuk perkenalan mereka. bagaimanapun ini pertama kalinya mereka bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara.

"Hn ... ini istriku Hinata Sabaku"

 _Hinata ... Hinata neesama?_

"Sa-salam kenal Hyuga-san ... " Wanita itu membungkuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia terlihat gugup.

"Terimakasih Gaara-san, kau mau menyetujui pertemuan ini dan datang beserta dengan ... Hinata-san" Neji memulai pembicaraan setelah mereka semua sudah duduk.

"Hn. Kebetulan aku dan istriku sedang memiliki waktu senggang, jadi kami bisa datang. Adakah hal penting sehingga Hiashi-san juga hadir dalam pertemuan ini?" Gaara menatap ke arah Neji kemudian Hiashi.

Hanabi cukup kagum dengan keberanian pria itu. Jarang sekali ada orang yang berani berhadapan langsung dengan ayahnya tanpa terlihat gugup sama sekali.

"Ekhem ... Begini Sabaku-san. Aku ingin mengadakan kerjasama denganmu" Hiashi membuka suara

...

"Bagaimana paman?"

Hanabi mendengar Neji bertanya pada sang kepala Hyuga tak lama setelah pertemuan dengan Gaara beserta Hinata selesai. Pasangan suami istri itu sudah pamit beberapa menit yang lalu. Namun mereka -hanabi, Neji beserta Hiashi- memutuskan untuk tetap berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Hm ... kau benar. Mereka memang mirip. Tapi itu sama sekali tak menjamin bahwa wanita tadi adalah Hinata, putriku" Hiashi menjawab setelah menyesap tehnya.

"Satu hal lagi yang belum paman ketahui. Apa paman masih ingat dengan Isao Ogawa?"

Hanabi mulai merasa heran. Kenapa sepupunya itu menyebut nama kepala pelayan yang menjadi tersangka penculikan kakaknya 20 tahun lalu. Isao sendiri sudah meninggal sekitar 4 tahun lalu. Kabarnya karena bunuh diri di dalam penjara.

"Hn. Kenapa kau bertanya tentang dia?"

"Karena nama marga Hinata sebelum menjadi Sabaku adalah Ogawa. Dan kematian Isao 4 tahun lalu bukan disebabkan oleh bunuh diri. Seseorang yang sengaja meracuni makanannya. Ada yang bermain-main dengan keluarga Hyuga selama bertahun-tahun paman."

 _Apa?_ _Ini berarti ..._

Pemikiran Hanabi terpotong ketika mendengar suara kursi menggeser. Dia melihat ayahnya langsung bangkit dari kursinya kemudian berjalan cepat ke luar ruangan setelah mendengar pernyataan Neji. Hanabi yakin, ayahnya itu pasti terguncang dengan kabar mengejutkan ini.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sengaja tidak datang ke butiknya hari ini. Dia meluangkan waktunya untuk sang putri tercinta yang sekarang sedang bermain asyik bersama Himawari. Huh dia tak menyangka Sarada, putrinya itu dewasa sekali jika sudah berdekatan dengan putri Hinata itu. Dia seolah-olah menjadi sosok kakak yang baik.

Wanita bersurai pingk itu mulai berfikir untuk menambah momongan melihat tingkah putrinya itu. mungkin sudah saatnya juga dia punya anak lagi, Sarada juga sudah cukup besar untuk di berikan seorang adik. Dan melihat sifat yang di perlihatkannya ketika bersama dengan Himawari, membuat nya yakin bahwa sepertinya sudah siap menjadi seorang kakak. Dia akn membicarakan hal itu pada suaminya nanti malam.

Bunyi bel membuat Sakura beralih dari kegiatannya. Sepertinya ada seorang tamu. Apa Hinata? Tapi tidak mungkin. Tadi pagi wanita sabaku itu menelponnya untuk meminta bantuan menjaga Himawari karena dia dan Gaara ada urusan. Dan baru akan menjemput Himawari nanti sore. Hah sebaiknya dia hampiri saja dari pada mati penasaran.

Seorangwanita paruh baya berdiri di hadapan sakura ketka wanita itu membukakan pintu untuk tamunya. Rambut merah panjangnya membuat Sakura teringat beberapa hari lalu pelayannya memberi tahu bahwa wanita itu juga datang kesini demi mencarinya. Saat itu Sakura sedang berada di luar kota.

"Ah bibi ... masuklah" Sakura menggeser tuhbuhnya, mempersilahkan Kushina untuk masuk.

Mereka duduk di ruang tamu setelah Sakura menyuruh pelayannya membuatkan minuman untuk Kushina.

"Aku kesini saat tahu jika kau sudah pulang dari luar kota dari Naruto" Kushina membuka suara

Ah Sakura baru ingat sahabat blonde nya itu memang kemarin datang ke rumahnya. Pria itu bertanya perihal istri Gaara yang di lihatnya di pesta pernikahan Lee. Dan juga nama seseorang, _Tenshi_ , begitulah Naruto menyebutnya. Sakura pura-pura tidak tahu dengan nama itu. Lagi pula jika Naruto melupakan Hinata, kenapa pria itu malah mengetahui nama _Tenshi_. Setahunya nama itu merupakan panggilan khusus yang di berikan sahabatnya itu pada Hinata.

"Sakura ... apa kau tahu keberadaan Hinata beserta kedua cucuku?" Suara lirih wanita yang sudah dianggap ibunya itu, membuat Sakura iba. Dia sedikit menyesal perihal kejadian beberapa lalu ketika dirinya menyentak wanita itu.

"Bibi ... "

"Sakura ... Aku memang bersalah atas semua tindakanku pada menantuku sendiri. Tapi ..."

"Bi ... meskipun saya tahu. Tapi rasanya saya kurang berhak untuk memberi tahu keberadaan mereka. lagi pula saya belum yakin apa Hinata sudah siap jika bertemu dengan bibi" Lagipula sakura tak yakin Kushina sanggup bertemu dengan Hinata saat mengetahui nasib cucu laki-lakinya.

"Sak ... "

"Wah ada oba-san ... " Tiba-tiba Sarada datang kemudian langsung menghampiri Kushina. Di belakangnya, sang baby sitter yang menggendong Himawari berjalan pelan. Gadis kecil itu terlihat seperti habis menangis Sakura langsung panik. Dia fikir anak-anak itu akan tetap di ruang taman belakang, bersama sang baby sitter. Kalau sudah begini, apa yang harus di katakannya pada Kushina seandainya wanita itu bertanya tentang Himawari.

"Mama ... Hima jatuh lalu menangis" Ujar Sarada kemudian setelah gadis kecilnya itu duduk di pangkuan Kushina.

Sakura melihat ke arah Kushina yang memperhatikan Himawari. Apa wanita itu mengenali cucunya?.

* * *

 **Eris** (nama resmi: **136199 Eris** ; sebelumnya dikenal sebagai **2003 UB313** dan juga **Xena** ) adalah sebuah planet katai yang ditemukan pada hari Jumat, 29 Juli 2005 oleh tiga astronom dari Amerika Serikat, Profesor Mike Brown dan koleganya dari Institut Teknologi California (Caltech), yang juga menemukan beberapa objek-objek serupa planet pada area Sabuk Kuiper. Eris berjarak hampir 15 miliar kilometer (sembilan miliar mil) atau sekitar tiga kali jarak Pluto dari matahari. (Sumber: wiki/Eris_(planet_katai))

* * *

sekian chapter 9 ini ... semoga tidak kecewa ... di tunggu reviewnya ... harap menjaga adab dengan membiasakan menulis kata-kata sopan yang enak di baca ... sekian Terima kasih ... sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.


	11. Chapter 10

_HI ... I'm back. maaf sekali sudah menelantarkan fiiksi ini. tak ada niat. tapi memang kegiatan sehari-hari yang sangat menyita waktu membuat fiksiku terlantar semua._

 _mudah-mudahan masih ada yang menunggu dengan setia ya..._

 _untuk orang yang tidak suka, monggo tinggal di klik tombol kembali. dan untuk yang suka silahkan menikmati. semoga chapter ini bisa membuat kerinduan kalian terobati (pede mode on)_

* * *

 _Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?._

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Ratting : M**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 10**

Hinata tak tahu apakah jantungnya masih bisa menahan kejutan lagi setelah ini. Ya hari ini jantungnya serasa dipompa dengan cepat oleh kejadian-kejadian yang menimpanya. Pertama dia bertemu dengan orang-orang yang mirip dengan dirinya, _Hyuga_ begitulah nama marga mereka, marga yang sama dengan seseorang yang pernah menghancurkan kehidupannya. Meskipun dia tahu Hyuga adalah marga yang terkenal di konoha namun bertemu secara langsung dengan anggota keluarga dari penyandang marga tersebut baru pertama kali di alaminya, selain dengan shion dan ibunya tentu saja.

Kejadian kedua adalah dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan sang mantan mertua. Itupun kalau Kushina pernah menganggappnya sebagai menantu. Tapi seingatnya dari dulu Kushina tak pernah menganggapnya ada. Jadi Hinata tidak tahu harus menyebut wanita berambut merah yang sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya ini sebagai siapa.

Wanita penyandang Namikaze itu terlihat berubah dari apa yang pernah diingatnya. Dulu Kushina selalu terlihat segar meskipun di umuunya yang sudah tak muda lagi. Namun wanita di hadapannya ini terlihat lebih kurus dan seperti tidak tidur dalam waktu yang lama. Lingkar hitam di sekeliling matanya merupakan pembuktian dari teori tersebut.

Pertanyaannya kenapa mereka bisa saling bertemu? Salahkan saja Sakura yang tak memberitahukan keberadaan Kushina yang sedang berada dikediaman wanita Uchiha itu, saat Hinata berniat menjemput Himawari setelah acara makannya dengan keluarga Hyuga. Mau menghindarpun percuma karena mereka sudah saling bertatap muka.

Hinata masih menunggu wanita itu untuk mengeluarkan suaranya, namun selama lebih dari 5 menit tak ada satu katapun yang di keluarkan oleh Kushina. Himawari sendiri sedang di ajak oleh Sakura ke halaman belakang rumahnya, jadi mereka di tinggal berdua di ruang tamu rumah tersebut.

"Maaf Kushina-san ... sepertinya saya harus segera pergi. Langit sudah mulai menghitam" Hinata akhirnya berinisiatif untuk membuka suaranya. Dia hendak bangun ketika suara Kushina mengintrupsinya.

"Hi... Hinata... Tunggu dulu" Suara wanita itu terdengar ragu "Aku ... aku ..."

"Sudahlah Kushina-san, sepertinya saat ini kita memang sama-sama belum siap untuk berbicara. Mungkin lain kali ketika kita sudah lebih siap dengan hati masing-masing, kita akan berbicara. Saat ini saya harus benar-benar pulang" Ya kenyataannya hati Hinata belum siap berhadapan dengan mantan mertuanya tersebut. Dia memilih beranjak setelah ucapannya itu.

"Hinata ... ma .. maafkan ibu ..."

Kata terakhir itulah yang Hinata dengan dari mulut sang wanita paruh baya sang mantan mertua, sebelum dia beranjak ke halaman belakang untuk mengambil Himawari dan segera pergi dari rumah itu.

.

.

.

.

Gaara mengernyit saat mendapati istrinya masuk kedalam mobil dalam keadaan panik. Dia memang sengaja tak ikut turun untuk menjemput Himawari, selain menunggu di parkiran rumah sepupunya itu. Alasannya untuk menghemat waktu. Namun melihat raut wajah Hinata yang berbanding terbalik dengan saat wanita itu keluar dari mobil, membuat dia sedikit penasaran. Apa yang terjadi di dalam rumah Sakura?

Himawari terlihat mengantuk dalam gendongan istrinya tersebut. Tak ingin membuat suasana menjadi kurang nyaman, pria itu segera melajukan mobil saat Hinata sudah selesai dengan sabuk pengamannya. Dia akan bertanya pada sang istri prihal perubahaan moodnya itu setelah sampai di hotel.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka sampai ke tempat menginap mereka untuk beberapa hari di Konoha. Meskipun dia punya beberapa kenalan di kota ini, Gaara lebih nyaman tinggal di hotel atau setidaknya sampai dia menemukan tempat untuk mereka tinggali mengingat Hinata menginginkan untuk mereka tinggal di Konoha.

Gaara mengambil alih Himawari dari pangkuan Hinata. Putrinya itu sudah terlelap, meskipun matanya sedikit terbuka saat tubuhnya berpindah pada tangan kekarnya, namun tak lama kemudian gadis kecil itu memejamkan kembali matanya.

"Jadi apakah terjadi sesuatu di rumah Sakura?" Tanya Gaara setelah pria itu meletakan Himawari di tempat tidur.

"Maksud Gaara-kun?" Hinata meliriknya dari arah meja rias, wanita itu sedang membersihkan mukanya.

"Kau tak pandai berbohong, wajahmu menyiratkan bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi saat tadi kita menjemput Hima" Pria itu menghampiri Hinata kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di leher sang istri.

"Ti-tidak ada apa-apa" Wanita itu gugup

"Hinata!"

"Aku bertemu dengan Kushina-san.." Ujar Hinata saat mendengar suara tidak suka sang suami

"Kami tak berbicara apa-apa hanya saja ..."

"Hinata ... apa kau yakin ingin pindah tinggal di Konoha?" Gaara membalikan tubuh HInata dan menatap mata wanita itu.

"Maksudmu?" Hinata bertanya ragu

"Kau tahu, jika kita memutuskan untuk tinggal di kota ini, kemungkinan kau bertemu dengan orang-orang di masa lalumu sangat besar" Ujar Gaara

"Aku tahu ... Tapi bagaimana dengan Gaara-kun. Aku tak ingin membuatmu ..."

"Masalahnya bukan terdapat pada ku sayang ... masalahnya apakah kau siap menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya? Mengingat sekarangpun saat kau bertemu dengan Kushina kau sudah panik. Apa kau yakin bisa menghadapi mereka?" Gaara terdiam sesaat mengamati raut wajah kebingungan sang istri.

"Aku sudah bilang kau tidak usah memaksakan dirimu. Aku tak keberatan harus pulang pergi Suna-Konoha. Jangan khawatirkan aku OK . Khwatirkan dirimu sendiri" Lanjutnya sebelum berdiri hendak menuju kamar mandi tapi lengannya di tahan oleh Hinata, wanita itu memeluknya. Menyandarkan kepalanya di dada sang suami, mencari ketenangan.

"Aku sudah bertekad untuk melupakan masa laluku. Jadi aku siap menghadapi apapun yang akan menghadangku di depan. Aku tetap ingin pindah ke kota ini" Ujar Hinata mendongakan kepalanya menatap sang suami.

Gaara membalasnya dengan senyuman " Baiklah, besok kita akan mencari rumah di kota ini" Ujar Gaara mengecup bibir Hinata.

.

.

.

.

"Bibi ... apa bibi baik-baik saja?" Sakura menghampiri Kushina yang masih belum beranjak dari kursinya semenjak di tinggal Hinata.

"Sakura .. Apa gadis ... gadis tadi adalah cucuku, Himawari?" Kushina malah melayangkan pertanyaan pada Sakura.

"Bibi ..."

"Sakura ... bibi mohon cukup jawab pertanyaan bibi, apa Himawari adalah cucu bibi?" Kushina memotong ucapan Sakura dan kembai menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Iya.. Hima-chan adalah cucu bibi. Anak Naruto dan Hinata" Sakura menjawab

"Ya Tuhan ... aku ... aku ... " Kushina tak bisa berucap apa-apa. Air matanya mulai mengalir. Ada rasa bahagia sekaligus sedih dalam suaranya.

"Lalu ... lalu kemana cucu laki-lakiku? Bukankah Himawari mempunyai saudara kembar laki-laki, Boruto. Kemana Boruto? kenapa dia tidak bersama Hima?" Kushina mulai bertanya keberadaan cucu laki-lakinya.

"Bibi ... sebenarnya ... " Sakura ragu apakah dia harus menceritakan keberadaan Boruto pada Kushina

"Ada apa Sakura? Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Boruto?" Kushina bertanya panik saat melihat kesedihan di wajah Sakura

"Bibi ... Boruto sudah tiada"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Boruto sudah meninggal"

"Tidak ... tidak mungkin" Kushina tdak percaya " Sakura tolong ceritakan semuanya pada Bibi. Bibi ingn tahu seberapa besar kesalahan yang telah bibi perbuat pada Hinata" Kushina menarik tangan Sakura dan menggenggamnya erat. Matanya menyiratkan permohonan yang tak bisa di tolak Sakura.

Meskipun wanita berambut pingk itu awalnya sedikit kesal pada Kushina. Namun dia juga tak bisa terus-terusan menyembunyikan semuanya. Lagi pula dia juga ingin tahu seberapa jauh Kushina terlibat atas penderitaan yang di alami Hinata. Apalagi wanita itu sudah bertemu dengan Hinata dan anaknya, dan melihat dari reaksi yang di tunjukan Kushina. Sepertinya wanita itu merasa menyesal.

"Boruto meninggal saat usianya masih bayi Bibi ... Ada yang dengan sengaja mencelakai Hinata dengan menabrakan sebuah mobil padanya. Dan apakah bibi tahu, mobil yang digunakan palaku untuk menabrak Hinata adalah mobil Naruto "

"Apa?" Kushina menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. "Itu tidak mungkin Sakura, Naruto tidak mungkin melakukan hal itu. dia bahkan tidak ingat akan sosok Hinata dan kedua anaknya."

"Tapi Bi... Hinata yakin dengan penglihatannya. Apalagi sebelumnya dia sering menerima surat ancaman yang di kirimkan ke alamatnya. Mengatakan bahwa dia harus segera pergi dari Konoha atau sesuatu akan terjadi padanya dan kedua anaknya" Jelas Sakura

"Bisa saja ancaman itu datang dari musuhnya kan Sakura?" Kushina bertanya tak yakin

"Bibi .. Hinata tidak mengenal siapapun di Konoha selain keluarga bibi, aku dan Sasuke. Bibi tak pernah mengijinkannya untuk keluar rumah kalau bibi tidak lupa." Jawab Sakura sedikit menyinggung

"Tapi ... tapi. Aku sudah tak pernah mengusik kehidupan Hinata saat dia pergi dari rumahku" Kushina membela diri

"Maksdu bibi saat wanita itu di usir dari rumah bibi tepatnya" Sakura berkata sarkatis

"Sakura ... aku tahu aku berdosa padanya, dan aku menyesal. Tapi tak pernah sekalipun aku berniat mencelakainya. Aku hanya ingin keluargaku utuh kembali maka aku menyuruh Hinata pergi dari rumahku. Aku ingin menjalankan amanat suamiku, Apa itu salah?"

"Aku yakin bibi sudah tahu jawabannya. Permasalahannya adalah jika bukan Bibi atau Naruto yang melakukan, maka ada pihak lain yang menginginkan Hinata menderita. Dan orang itu adalah ... "

Kedua wanita yang berbeda umur itu saling berpandangan. Fikiran mereka tertuju pada satu nama yang paling mungkin menjadi tersangka terhadap kejadian yang menimpa Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 10 malam saat Kushina masuk ke dalam rumhanya. Dia melihat sang putra semata wayang masih duduk di ruang tamu, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Ibu ... Ibu dari mana saja? Kenapa ponsel ibu tak bisa di hubungi?" Tanya Naruto menghampiri sang ibu yang baru masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ah ... Ibu dari rumah Sakura dan ponsel ibu _low batt_. Kenapa kau belum tidur?" Kushina balik bertanya

"Aku menunggu ibu. Tidak biasanya ibu pulang sampai selarut ini. Apa ibu lupa dengan penyakit ibu?" Tanya Naruto khawatir

"Ibu mengobrol terlalu seru dengan Sakura, jadi lupa waktu" Kushina jadi mengingat obrolannya dengan sahabat putranya tersebut.

"Naruto ada yang ingin ibu tanyakan?" Kushina bertanya tiba-tiba

"Ibu bisa bertanya apapun" Jawab Naruto

"Apa kau mengingat sesuatau tentang ..."

"Ah ibu sudah pulang?" Tiba-tiba Shion datang, memotong perkataan Kushina

Kushina hanya melirik ke arah Shion kemudian memusatkan kembali perhatiannya pada Naruto.

"Nar ... "

"Ibu sebaiknya ibu segera istirahat, kita bisa melanjutkan obrolannya besok pagi. Tidur terlalu larut tidak baik untuk kesehatan ibu. Benar kan Naruto-kun?" Shion lagi-lagi memotong perkataan Kushina. Sementara Naruto hanya menganggukan kepala tanda menyetujui peryataan Shion.

"Naruto-kun... aku akan mengantar ibu terlebih dulu" Ujar Shion memboyong Kushian ke arah kamarnya.

"Ibu ... apa yang akan ibu katakan pada Naruto?" Tanya Shion penasaran

"Itu bukan urusanmu Shion" jawab Kushina.

"Bu ... Naruto adalah suamiku dan aku berhak mengetahui apapun tentang suamiku" Jawab Shion, kentara sekali menantunya itu sedikit menahan amarah.

Kushina tak peduli kemudian menutup pintu kamarnya di depan wajah menantunya itu. setelah obrolan panjangnya dengan Sakura, wanita paruh baya itu sedikit curiga bahwa ada hal lain yang mendorong Shion bersama ibunya untuk menyingkirkan Hinata dari kehidupan Naruto. Tapi Kushina sendiri belum yakin dengan motif yang di lakukan kedua orang tersebut, selain janji pernikahan Naruto dan Shion.

.

.

.

.

Neji mendial sebuah nomor untuk di hubungi. Setelah perbincangannya dengan Hiashi, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menyelidiki Hinata. Ya mereka belum terlalu yakin bahwa Sabaku Hinata adalah Hyuga Hinata yang mereka cari selama ini, tapi jika mengingat marga wanita itu sebelum menikah dengan Gaara, dan kemiripan wajah Nyonya Hyuga dengannya, itu cukup untuk dirinya dan Hiashi yakin untuk melakukan hal ini

" _Apa yang kau inginkan Hyuga?"_ Sapaan itulah yang terdengar saat sambungannya di angkat oleh lawan bicaranya

"Apa selalu seperti itu jawabanmu pada seseorang yang menghubungimu secara baik-baik, Sabaku?" Neji berusaha bergurau

" _Tidak usah menceramahiku, apa yang kau perlukan?"_

"Aku dan keluargaku ingin bertemu dengan Hinata lagi" Neji mengutarakan maskudnya

" _Tidak bisa sekarang, aku dan Hinata berncana mengunjungi rumah yang akan kami tempati"_

"Jadi kalian berniat pindah?"

" _Bukan urusanmu"_

"Aku serius Gaara. Maksduku begini. Aku yakin orang sepertimu mempunyai musuh yang lumayan banyak dan jika kau menempatkan keluarga mu di lingkungan yang tidak terjaga dengan baik keamanannya, maka kau tidak akan tenang"

" _Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu padaku?"_

"aku punya sebuah penawaran terhadapmu Gaara" Neji tak boleh salah bicara jika berhadapan dengan orang semacam Gaara.

"Kau tahu di kota Konoha, komplek yang paling aman untuk di tempati salah satunya adalah komplek Hyuga. Kami punya beberapa rumah yang bisa di tempati." Lanjutnya lagi

" _Heh... Kau lupa dengan peristiwa penculikan anak tertua kepala keluarga Hyuga, Neji?"_ Si Sabaku menyindir, sedikit membuat Neji jengkel

"Ya aku tahu, itu sejarah kelam kami, karena itu kami lebih berhati-hati tentang keamanan lingkungan kami semenjak saat itu. Lagipula Fasilitasnya juga tak akan mengecewakan. Kau akan lebih mengerti setelah melihatnya sendiri. Kau berkutat dalam bidang pproperty, kalau aku tidak salah"

Karena tidak ada jawaban dari Gaara. Neji melanjutkan ucapannya

"Aku mohon Gaara, kau tahu aku... maksudku kami telah kehilangan salah satu keluarga kami selama dua puluh tahun. Meskipun aku belum tahu siapa itu HInata, tapi aku yakin dia adalah bagian dari kami. Aku akan memberi tahu sebuah rahasia padamu Gaara. Siapapun dalang di balik penculikan sepupuku dua puluh tahun lalu, dia masih berkeliaran bebas sampai saat ini. Kami hanya ingin memastikan Hinata dan putrinya baik-baik saja. Aku tak meragukan kemampuanmu untuk menjaganya , tapi kau pasti tak mungkin terus-terusan bersamanya 24 jam. Jika dia dekat dengan kami, maka kita bisa menjaganya sama-sama. Kuharap kau akan memikirkan ucapanku ini"

" _Akan aku fikirkan"_

Neji tersenyum miring. Mudah-mudahan usahanya tak sia-sia. Meskipun berbincang dengan sabaku itu cukup menguras energi dan kesabarannya. Sepertinya itu tidak jadi masalah jika Gaara menerima usulannya. Dengan begitu mereka sedikit diberi kemudah untuk lebih mengenal Hinata.

* * *

Maaf kalo ada tulisan yang masih salah, atau ceritanya malah jadi absurb. ini saya fiikirkan dan ketik langsunghanya dalam dua hari. jadi semoga di maklumi jika ada salah-salah kata.

terimakasih... jangan lupa RnR!

Ja nee


	12. Chapter 11

_Holla I'm back... setelah lama vakum akhirnya bisa juga update chapter pendek ini. mudah-mudahan ini sebagai pembuka untuk chapter-chapter selanjutnya ya.. pendek sih, tai mudah-mudah membuat beberapa orang yang menunggu chater ini sedikit terobati._

 _terimakasih untuk dukungan yang udah diberikan oleh para reader tercinta. terharu... mudah-mudahan aza gak pada bsen ya nunggu fic ini.._

 _selamat membaca_

* * *

 _Tahukah kalian bahwa setiap keputusan yang kalian ambil akan membawa kalian pada peristiwa yang berbeda dan kadang tak pernah terduga? Hinata mengalaminya. Ketika dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan hidupnya tanpa bayangan masa lalu. Dia malah di hadapkan pada kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Banyak rahasia yang terungkap mengenai kehidupannya. Sanggupkah dia menghadapi semua itu, atau malah dia akan menyerah?._

 _I presented_

 **SUNSHINE**

 **Disclaimer : Masasahi Kishimoto**

 **Pair : Naruto, Gaara, Hinata**

 **Ratting : M**

 **Warning : AU, Typo (s) dan segala kekurangan lainnya**

 **DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ!**

 **Chapter 11**

 _Hinata membuka matanya pelan, dan merasa pangling saat melihat ke sekelilingnya. Seingatnya, tadi dia tidur bersama suami dan putrinya di rumah yang baru mereka tempati beberapa hari yang lalu. Wanita itu mengecek sekali lagi keadaan sekelililngnya. Ini aneh, selain suasana kamar yang berbeda dia juga tak bisa menemukan keberadaan suami serta putrinya._

 _Penasaran, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat tidur yang di lapisi sprei bermotif princess yang di tidurinya._

 **Sejak kapan seprei putih polosnya menjadi bermotif putri negri dongeng seperti ini?**

 _Hinata menghampiri pintu kemudian membukanya, matanya langsung di suguhi oleh lorong yang cukup lengang dengan cahaya yang tak terlalu terang. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar tersebut, dan berbelok ke sebelah kiri menuju ruangan yang cahayanya terlihat lebih terang. Sebuah perapian yang sedang menyala berada di sudut ruangan itu, sepertinya dari sanalah cahaya yang membuat ruangan ini lebih terang._

 _Ada figura besar yang menempel di dinding di atas perapian, foto keluarga kelihatannya. Dia yang berdiri cukup jauh tak dapat melihat foto keluarga siapa yang terdapat dalam figura tersebut. Ingin melihat lebih jelas, Hinata memutuskan mendekat. Mungkin saja dengan begitu rasa penasarannya tentang dimana sekarang dirinya berada sedikit berkurang._

 _Ada 4 anggota keluarga yang berada dalam foto tersebut, sepertinya kedua orang tua beserta satu orang putri serta seorang bayi di dalam gendongan sang ibu, wajah mereka tidak terlalu jelas karena pencahyaan yang kurang. Hinata semakin menajamkan penglihatannya karena penasaran, dia merasa sedikit aneh. Kenapa wajah anak kecil dalam foto tersebut mirip dengan foto dirinya saat masih kecil dulu, dan wanita dalam foto itu pun memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir serupa dengan tubuh dewasanya. Dia juga menemukan fakta yang paling membingungkan dari semua hal yang terjadi saat ini saat melihat dengan jelas sosok pria dewasa yang berada dalam foto tersebut._

 **Kenapa dirinya berada dalam rumah keluarga Hyuga?**

.

.

.

.

Hinata mengerjap saat mendengar suara pintu di geser.

"Hei ... maaf aku membangunkanmu" Suara Gaara langsung menyapanya saat wanita itu membuka mata.

Dia melihat ke arah suaminya yang sepertinya baru keluar dari kamar mandi lengkap dengan rambutnya yang meneteskan air, menandakan pria itu baru selesai mandi.

 _Berarti kejadian tadi hanyalah mimpi_

Wanita muda itu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk, saat Gaara menghampiri untuk memberikan satu kecupan di puncak kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi.." Sapa pria berambut merah itu sebelum mencuri satu ciuman di bibir Hinata.

"Hmm... pagi" balasnya setelah _morning kiss_ yang di terimanya usai.

"Apa kegiatan kita hari ini?" Tanya Gaara kemudian

"Aku harus ke super market untuk membeli kebutuhan kita, Gaara-kun mau ikut?"

"Tentu saja! Aku tak ingin istriku ini di lirik oleh pria-pria jahil di luaran sana" Gaara tersenyum saat Guraunya menghadirkan semu merah di pipi sang istri.

"baiklah kalau begitu aku siap-siap dulu" Hinata mendorong tubuh Gaara, kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

Hinata mendorong troli belanjanya dengan sedikit malas, dia mengingat-ingat kira-kira apalagi barang yang harus di belinya. Sayang sekali Gaara dan Himawari tak bisa ikut mengantarnya belanja, padahal jika mereka pergi bersama pasti akan menyenangkan. Himawari di ajak pergi berlibur bersama Temari, kakak iparnya itu keukeuh ingin membawa Himawari. Hitung-hintung belajar mengurus anak perempuan katanya. Sementara Gaara, suaminya itu mendapat telepon tiba-tiba dari sekretaris pribadinya, mengabarkan bahwa klien mereka yang dijadwalkan datang besok, tiba lebih awal. Dan sisinilah dia belanja sendirian di sebuah supermarket di kota Konoha.

Hinata sedang memilah-milih buah ketika tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menepuk bahunya,

"Nona..." seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang

Reflek Hinata berbalik menghadap orang tersebut, namun perbuatannya itu malah membuat jantungnya serasa akan copot. di sana berdiri Naruto yang terlihat kaget juga. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing. Saat tersadar dari kekagetannya, Hinata segera menyingkir dari hadapan pria itu. bahkan saking gugupnya, dia meninggalkan troli belanjaannya begitu saja.

Setelah dirinya cukup jauh pergi, Hinata mencoba menengok ke belakang. Dan dia bernafas lega ketika tak menemukan Naruto mengejarnya. Hinata sempat mendengar tadi Naruto memanggil-manggil dirinya dengan sebutan nona. Apa mungkin pria itu benar-benar sudah melupakan namanya? Entahlah saat ini dia tak sanggup berspekulasi apapun. Yang terpenting dia ingin menjauh dari tempat itu sesegera mungkin.

Dia melirik tangannya yang bergetar akibat kejadian tadi. bagaimanapun keras usahanya untuk bersikap sewajarnya terhadap masa lalu. Tetap saja wanita itu belum bisa merealisasikan tekadnya tersebut saat berhadapan langsung dengan objek yang berhubungan dengan masa lalunya tersebut. Hinata memutuskan untuk membasuh mukanya di toilet dan mungkin sedikit menunggu di sana. Mungkin saja dia bisa mengambil belanjaan yang tadi sempat di tinggalkannya. Tentu saja jika Naruto sudah tidak berada di sana lagi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto mengumpat kesal berkali-kali. Padahal dia sedang enak rebahan di atas tempat tidurnya yang empuk. Tapi sang istri memintanya untuk menemani belanja. Namun sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab, mau tak mau dia tak bisa menolak.

Pria bersurai kuning itu berjalan ogah-ogahan ke counter buah-buahan. Shion memintanya untuk mengambil beberapa jenis buah-buahan untuk melengkapi belanja bulanan mereka. istrinya sendiri sedang berada di counter perlengkapan kamar mandi. Awalnya Naruto menolak, tapi karena alasan penghematan waktu, dia pergi juga. Lagi pula jika belanjanya cepat selesai, dia juga bisa melanjutkan acara santainya yang tadi tertunda.

Naruto berhenti sejenak di belakang seorang wanita yang sepertinya sedang serius memilah-milih buah, sampai wanita itu tidak sadar bahwa ada orang di belakangnya. Sepertinya dia mengenal sosok ini, namun entah di mana. Penaasran, akhirnya Naruto menyapa dan menepuk pelan bahu wanita tersebut. saat wanita itu menoleh, Naruto terdiam kaget. Wanita dihadapannya adalah obejk yang beberapa hari ini membuatnya penasaran sejak dia melihatnya di pesta pernikahan Lee.

Belum sempat Naruto mengucapkan sepatah kata, wanita tadi langsung berlari menghindarinya.

"Nona... tunggu!" baru saja Naruto hendak menyusul, untuk menuntasakan rasa penasaran tentang kemiripan wanita itu dengan objek wanita yang berada dalam mimpinya. Dia mendengar Shion mengumpat.

"Siapa sih yang menaruh troli belanja di tengah jalan seperti ini"

Naruto berbalilk dan melihat Shion berjalan ke arahnya dengan mendorong troli belanjaannya.

"Apa kau sudah selesai Naruto-kun?" Shion berhenti di hadapannya "Ya ampun kau belum memilih buah apapun?" Lanjutnya yang hanya di balas dengan cengiran dan gelengan dari pria bersurai blonde tersebut.

Sepertinya belum saatnya Naruto tahu misteri dari semua mimpi absurb dan wanita misterius tadi. Tapi di fikir-fikir dia semakin yakin jika ada sesuatu di balik semua ini. Jika tidak untuk apa wanita tadi cepat-cepat menghindarinya sampai melupakan troli belanjaannya dibelakang. Namun dia juga tak menemukan memori apapun di otaknya selain kemiripan wanita dalam mimpinya dengan wanita yang di lihatnya tadi.

* * *

Chapternya cuma sepanjang 1k, tapi mudah-mudahan tak mengecewakan. do'ain biar penulis bisa segera publish lagi. itupun klo masih ada yang kangen...

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..


End file.
